It's a Wonderful Life
by AddieGreysPPPlover9119
Summary: Very AU. Set Pre-Season and onward. Fluffy, Smutty, Angsty Maddison. A continuation of "Some Kind Of Perfect" I Own NOTHING.Rated T for now. Please Enjoy.
1. Some Kind Of Perfect

"**It's a wonderful Life"**

**A/N: Hi you guys! I know, I know, I KNOW I so should NOT be posting yet ANOTHER fanfic when I have like…about 10-15 fanfics I have NOT finished yet but this is one idea that would NOT leave me alone. Okay so I should clarify something here: First off, I am NOT a professional writer-let me make that PERFECTLY clear. Second, sometimes, well most times, I write my fanfics whenever I have the urge to write them and most times, the ideas are free flowing out of my head and I write them as the words come out or rather how they sound in my head. Most times, my grammar, punctuation, and spelling can get a bit off. Yes, I do proof read what I write and I try to correct it as best as I can. If you see a mistake here or there, tell me so that next time I can try and correct it. If there's something you couldn't quite understand, tell me or PM me. I can handle constructive criticism, but please learn the difference in giving constructive criticism and BASHING. The idea for this fanfic stemmed from "Some Kind of Perfect", which was more less like a precursor to this story, so "Some Kind of Perfect" will be included in this story. It is VERY AU, set pre-series. I plan on making this a 3 part sequel, but I'm still planning it out so bear with me. Oh and I must add that the narration is going to change quite. "Some Kind of Wonderful" was written in second person POV (a writing style I wanted to try out). So, this story will start off in second person POV, but will switch back to third. I feel that this a/n is long enough so,**

**Happy Reading,**

**Xoxo, Dee**

Chapter 1: Some Kind Of Wonderful

….

Los Angeles, California- April 2012

You think about your life, and you think that it's some kind of perfect. You wake up in the morning, roll over and see that gorgeous scruffy looking face and your heart melts. You find yourself sometimes lost in his beauty. His perfectly chiseled features; his prominent jaw line that your son inherited from him, his flaxen colored hair that's now tinged with grey. You look down as his perfect body-a body you've been wrapped around every morning for the past 7 years. You feel him stir next to you and you smile. He rolls over and opens those jade colored eyes and you smile at him before pressing a kiss to his lips, just before he greets you with that gruff voice that makes you go weak at the knees,

"Mmmm, morning Red"

You smile and greet him just the same

"Mmmm, morning"

Its become a routine for the both of you: a chaste kiss and a few moments of cuddle time before you both lazily roll out of bed, him headed towards the shower as you grab your robe from chase which sits directly next to the bed, tying it around yourself before you head out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Your first stop is into the all pink room of your gorgeous 7 and a half(almost 8 she corrects you) year old daughter. You peer through the door for a few moments and you watch her slumber peacefully, as she tosses and turns, mumbling cute incoherent things-just like you do, before you further enter the room. You shake your head slightly when you find Milo curled up at the end of her bed just as you nearly trip over a pair of her over priced Mary Janes("she most definitely inherited your style Red" Mark reminds you over and over again).

You shake your head as you pick the shoes up and expertly find a place in her over sized closet to put them before searching to find her school uniform, which you told her to "make sure you have it laid out for school in the morning". It takes you a while but you find it: her plaid skirt(because she wears either that or her plaid jumper) with the white button down shirt, matching knee length blue socks, blue sweater, matching ribbons along with the alternate of a headband since you never know how she's going to want to wear her hair, with the blue and white oxfords. You search through her room for her backpack, making a mental note to make sure you tell her to clean her room. After successfully locating the backpack, you check to make sure all of her homework is done before placing it in the chair near the desk.

Then, you settle on your biggest task: waking her. She really is her father's daughter when it comes to things like this. You carefully sit on the side of her queen sized bed, and admire her for a few moments. Your mind immediately goes back to New York and being at that clinic. You actually almost gave this up. The doctor had the suction machine right there, but luckily, you yelled "Stop!" just in time, otherwise you wouldn't have this, your life with Mark. Most importantly, you wouldn't have her.

Tears threaten to escape your ocean colored eyes when you think about just how much this little girl has changed you-the both of you, but you stop them and instead, you smile down at her, gently caressing her blonde hair, it's actually a very light strawberry blonde, but no one notices this but you(to everyone else, she's a blonde, but to you she's a redhead). You gently nudge her but she doesn't move. You sigh deeply and gently nudge her again. Still, she doesn't move.

"Ella, Elle, sweetie wake up"

"Mmmm, No!"

You chuckle a bit before pulling the covers off of her

"Elle, wake up, you have to go to school"

"But I don't want to!" comes the muffled reply which causes you to resort to a bit more extreme measures: tickling. This seems to do the trick because within seconds her shrill laughter is echoing throughout the room and she's sitting up begging you to stop tickling her.

"You awake now?" you ask, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yes! I'm awake! Stop tickling me!"

You grin at her before you stop and stand up as she climbs out of bed and wraps her arms around you and smiles up at you with those same ocean colored eyes but with a hint of jade. It's in that moment you realize that she's the perfect blend of both you and Mark.

"I love you momma" comes the sweet reply

"Love you too munchkin, now go, get dressed before you're late for school…again"

"Yes mommy" she says with a slight roll of the eyes before she strides into the adjacent bathroom and you head off to your next conquest: waking up her brother.

You pad down the plush carpeted hall towards Brecken's room and hear the sound of laughter coming from the Toy Story themed room. You gently open the door and find Mark helping Brecken tie tuck in his shirt and you smile.

"Well, looks like I'm not really needed here" you say as both of them turn to face you

"Yeah, I figured you'd be a while getting Elle out of bed so I figured I'd come and get the little Monkey ready for ya" Mark replies

"Daddy I'm not a Monkey!" Brecken protests

"Oh you're not? Then what are you exactly?" You ask

"I'm a giraffe!" Brecken replies proudly, causing you and Mark to both laugh; he's going through a phase where he likes to pretend to be jungle animals; Yesterday he was a Monkey but today, you guess, he's a giraffe.

"Alright Mr. giraffe, did you finish your homework?"

"Yes Mommy"

"Good, don't stay up here too long, you don't…"

"Wanna be late for school…again" Brecken and Mark both reply

"We know Addie, we know"

You roll your eyes at the pair of them and head downstairs to fix a pot of coffee before you start reading the morning paper.

Some 45 minutes later you're all ready(except you, you've got the day off to take care of…other things) to head out the door. You give Mark a quick peck on the lips as he jumps into his Mercedes and heads to the practice with promises to meet you for lunch later as you hop into the Lexus Jeep and get on the freeway and head towards the kids school. After you drop the kids off, you head back home and change (a simple Donna Karen wrap dress that stops just above the knee and your favorite pair of Prada pumps with the matching bag, you head to your doctor's appointment.

"Well Addison, you're labs are in and…congratulations, looks like you're about 8 weeks pregnant!" Your good friend Kara Waverly informs you. You can't help but beam with joy as you receive the good news. You and Mark certainly weren't trying on another baby(you weren't trying for Ella or Brecken) but, you're certainly sure that he'll be thrilled.

To celebrate this new found life, you do a little shopping, and then, head over to the practice for lunch with Mark. Once you step off of the elevators and walk into Seaside Wellness you feel good. Being here, at the practice is your happy place, though you still miss the rush of being in the hospital though (but with Charlotte King-Freedman as chief of staff at St. Ambrose, you get enough OR time). The first person you spot is your best friend of almost 30 years, Naomi.

"Hey Addie, looking for Mark?"

"Yeah, he's here right? He said he wanted to go to lunch"

"Yeah, he's here he's just finishing up with a patient"

"Good, Good"

There's a moment of silence between you before she asks the obvious question

"So, how was the appointment?"

"Well, I know why I've been feeling so crappy lately" you say giving her a sheepish grin

"Addie!" and that's all she needs to say as your grin grows wider and you nod in confirmation

"Oh my God that's wonderful!"

"Yeah just don't tell him Nae"

"I won't, I won't I promise"

You two chat a bit more before Sam walks up and greets you before planting a kiss on Naomi's cheek. You really are glad those 2 worked things out and decided to give their marriage another shot.

"Hey Addie, everything okay?" Sam says smiling

"Yeah it's okay" you nod back just as Mark appears

"There's my favorite Redhead!" He leans in and kisses you and its enough to make your knees buckle a bit

"Hey, so you ready for lunch?"

But before he can answer, he's paged to the ER 911

"Shit babe, I'm sorry, rain check?"

You nod in an understanding manner because you both have busy careers still even though you've slowed down since having kids. You simply decide to tell him the good news when he gets home that night.

You go out to lunch with Naomi instead where you chit chat for what seems to be an eternity before 3:30 hits and you have to go pick up your munchkins from school. It's Tuesday, so Ella has ballet and Brecken has Soccer. You sit through both practices like the dutiful mother you are before heading home to cook dinner(you've become excellent at it over the years mastering tons of dishes; Tonight it's Spaghetti which the kids LOVE) and help them with their homework.

8:30 hits before you know it and you find yourself sending Ella and Brecken upstairs to take their baths so that they can get ready for bed. After making sure Brecken didn't make a mess during bath time, and making sure both kids are sound asleep some 45 minutes later, you come back downstairs just as the back door swings open revealing one Mark Sloan.

"Hey"

"Hey" comes the sullen reply and instantly, you know something's wrong. You don't say much, you don't have to. You've silently come to the mutual agreement: when something is bothering one of you, you wait for the other to tell you what happened.

"I lost a patient"

"Oh, I'm sorry baby"

"Yeah"

There is nothing else said as you help him remove his coat and lead him over to the sofa where you two cuddle for a while.

"Feel better?" You ask softly as his head rests on your chest as you gently rub circles on his back

"Yeah"

"Well, I have news that might cheer you up significantly"

"Yeah?"

"Uh Huh"

"Okay, I'm all ears" he says sitting up to look at you

"So, I went to the doctor today"

"Everything's okay right?"

"Well…"

"Addie, what's wrong?"

"Mark, I'm pregnant" you inform him as your pearly white teeth graze your lower lip as you wait for his response

"You're pregnant?"

You nod in reply a slight smile forming, which soon turns into a huge grin that matches the one plastered on his face

"Babe" is all he can manage before he's wrapping his arms around you, showering you with kisses as you take in his scent before letting out a content sigh

"I love you Red, you know that right? You're the only girl for me" He tells you softly, brushing a piece of crimson out of your face

"I love you too Mark" you tell him just before crashing your mouth against his, as his tongue fights for access into your mouth as you slowly open it and grant him access. He pushes you back onto the couch and places open mouth kisses on your neck as you sigh contently as your eyes close and your hands fly to graze through his short locks.

His hands expertly fly underneath your faded Yale sweatshirt and he gently squeezes your full breasts as you softly moan , tugging his soft Black T-Shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly across the room as he does the same with your sweat shirt. He sits up a moment, eyeing your half naked body before crashing his moth with yours again as he makes his way down your neck, stopping just above the jugular, that one spot that he knows makes you wet within seconds. You moan softly as you feel his tongue swirl and suck on your neck before you feel his teeth grazing along your skin, causing your grip to become tighter on his hair as you become lost in his sea of kisses.

Before you know it his head is moving further down your body, kissing and licking and sucking at your breasts, stopping to take time and kiss your now flat stomach before his fingers expertly slide into the waistband of your yoga pants, sliding them down to your ankles just before tossing them aside leaving you in only your lacy pink panties.

"Mark" you moan with a sense of urgency in your voice and almost as if he knows, your panties are off within a flash and he's feasting on your vagina.

After what seems like forever, of him making you moan and whimper and swear, you moan his name loudly and release into his mouth. Your breathing is labored as you pant heavily before leaning up and pulling him into another kiss as one hand snakes its way into his boxers, gently stroking him, causing him to groan lowly. You don't stop until his boxers are off and he's thrusting himself into you.

It's slow, sensual, full of passion, not those quick fucks you have when things are crazy in your schedule. Tonight, this isn't a screw, or a quickie, or a fuck. No, tonight it's you and him. Mark and Addison. Tonight, you're making passionate love to your husband. While you're enjoying this slow, amazing sex, you want more of him as you wrap one leg around him, forcing him deeper inside of you. Soon, both of your long legs are wrapped around his torso and your hands are pinned above your head as he pushes himself deeper into you, causing you to arch your back towards his and whimper sweet words to him.

"Oh God Mark"

"Oh my God"

"Hmmm, Mark!"

"Oh God I love you so much"

Within minutes you're right at the brink of ecstasy and goddamit you're so close, it's about to drive you insane. With a few more thrusts you're crying out to him

"Oh God YES! Mark! Oh God babe! I'm…I'm…Oh GOD MARK! I'm cumming! Oh GOD!"

You feel your release fall over you and you wither and shudder underneath him as he continues thrusting into you prolonging your climax as you whimper and moan and scream his name (although not too loud as to where you'll wake the kids) over and over until you feel him release his cum inside of you as his hips buck wildly as he becomes much more vocal

"Oh God Red! Fuck Addie! God Babe"

It takes a total of 15 minutes for you two to collect yourselves in between harsh breathing, and lots of kissing, before he pulls out of you, making you whimper a bit, and pulls you on top of him where he rubs circles into your back with one hand and lazily runs his hand through your rich crimson locks before he stares down lovingly into your eyes.

"My God I love you" he tells you softly as he pushes your sweaty sex hair out of your face before he kisses you

"I love you too babe, more than you'll ever know" you reply softly before pulling the throw that rest on the couch over the both of you as you settle into a peaceful post coital sleep.

And you can't think of how much more perfect your life can get:

You, him, your two children.

The new baby on the way.

Your life is now perfect.

But it didn't start out this way…


	2. It Didn't Start Out This Way

Chapter 2: It Didn't Start Out This Way

Manhattan, New York-August 3, 2004 10: 02 p.m.

**A/N: This chapter starts out in second person, but then switches to third where most of the story takes place. Sorry for the confusion!**

It all happened in a blur: he came over, you shared wine, you kissed.

Clothes were discarded somewhere between the living room and the bedroom.

You were on top, riding him as he gripped the sheets.

You moaned his name over and over and over.

_Mark, Mark, MARK!_

It was your 10th wedding anniversary.

But it all came tumbling down the minute that bedroom door swung open to reveal your husband; you very angry husband.

Mark was first to apologize

"Shit Derek I'm sorry!"

But he'd already left the room.

You looked at Mark in fear, asking him in a hushed voice

"What the hell did we just do?"

He offered to stay, but you told him,

"No. I can handle Derek, I'll be fine"

The aftermath of your husband finding you in bed with his best friend, was anything _but _fine.

"Derek, Derek listen to me, Derek you can't do this! Derek We have to-we need to talk about this, you have to give me a chance to explain…what are you doing, what are you doing with my clothes?"

"Derek it was one time! I know that's what people say, I know that's what always gets said it's just…I don't even know how it happened, I don't know what I was thinking…he was just here"

"You screw my best friend and all you can say is 'he was just here'? get out"

"No"

"Get out"

"No, No I'm not going, we need to talk about this! We need to talk about this Derek Please"

"Get out of my house now"

No I'm holding my ground. I'm holding my ground…we don't quit! We have to work…what are you doing? Derek…no!"

"Derek! Derek please!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry okay, you have to give me a chance, you have to give me a chance to show you how sorry I am…I'm sorry okay"

"I'm gonna go you stay I'll get my things in the morning"

"No, no, no, no, no, we can survive this…Derek we can survive this…we're, we're 'Addison-and-Derek'"

"I can't look at you…I look at you and I feel nauseous….I just…We're not Addison-and-Derek anymore"

"If you go now…if you go now we are not gonna get through this…If you go now, we don't have a chance…we don't have a chance…if you go now…if you go"

She's left with a deafening silence after the door slams shut on her once perfect life. Unable to handle what the hell just happened, she takes a cab (in just his oversized t-shirt) to his apartment some 15 minutes away.

"Addison, what the hell are you doing here?" Mark asks as he stares at her disheveled appearance, but he's met with silence.

"Addison?"

More silence.

"Red, talk to me"

Even more silence.

"Addison, I can't help you unless you talk to me"

"He, He left me. Derek left me"

"What?"

"He, he threw my clothes out into the street and then, he threw me out"

"HE WHAT?"

"He kicked me out Mark"

"Where is he?"

"He left. He let me back in and then… he left"

"Oh Red"

And that's all that needs to be said as he ushers her inside of his apartment where he makes love to her over and over and over while she tries to forget what the fuck just happened…


	3. This Thing Ain't Easy

Chapter 3: This Thing Ain't Easy

Several Weeks Later-October 2004

They live together now, in her, well her and Derek's brownstone.

Derek has been gone for a couple of weeks now.

She's still in denial that her marriage is over.

She won't take off the rings.

It's driving him crazy.

So he does what only he knows how to do: he fucks around on her, until she catches him, at her house, in her bed. The same bed that they got caught in.

And she simply walks away.

She doesn't speak to him for another 2 weeks, refuses to talk to him, that is until one day a small blue stick changes their lives forever.

_5-4-3-2-1. _

She's literally counting down the seconds on her tiffany's diamond watch as she looks down at what she's sure is her _forth_ positive pregnancy test.

"Goddamit Mark Sloan!"

She hates him right now. How the FUCK is it that HE can get her pregnant, but her husband couldn't? She sighs heavily. She's pregnant. She knows the signs: The constant nausea or the need to throw up(she's almost thrown up in a body cavity 4 times this week) the headaches, back pain, she hasn't had a period in only God knows when, she's peeing frequently, the cravings, the way her breasts are now much more fuller than usual. Dammit, she's pregnant, by him no less. That bastard has ruined her chances of winning Derek back, unless…She quickly runs downstairs and finds her little black address book and an all too familiar telephone number:

_Winchester Abortion Clinic_

_2658 175__th__ street_

_White Plains, NY 10108_

_(914)637-5682_

She's familiarized herself with the number because it's where she sends her patients or other women she knows who want a safe and private abortion-away from prying eyes. She quickly dials the number.

"…_Winchester Abortion Clinic how may I help you"_

"_Uh yes, I'd like to schedule an abortion please"_

"_Okay and your name?"_

"_Addison…Addison She- I mean Addison Montgomery"_

"_Okay Ms. Montgomery, how soon can you come in?"_

"_I'd like to get this done as soon as possible please"_

"_Okay ma'am well we have a 2:00 opening on…hmm, Friday"_

It's Wednesday, that's 2 days away. Actually, less than 48 hours away because right now it's 4:00 in the evening.

"_Okay, I'll take it"_

"_Okay…but I must ask you, are you sure-"_

"_Positive"_

"_O-kay then, we will see you Friday at say…2:00?"_

"Fri_day at 2 sounds just fine"_

"_Alright, we will see you then"_

"_Okay, Thank you"_

She hangs up the phone and retreats back to bed where she lies with one hand resting on her belly. She's uncertain about this but, she knows, or well rationalizes in her head that this is what _must_ be done. It's the only logical thing really because, she's still legally married to Derek (where ever the HELL he is) and Mark is…a cheating son of a bitch who is nowhere _NEAR_ ready to be a father. Hell, he's never even held a baby for Christ's sakes! No, she _CANNOT_ keep this baby. Her mind is made up until…

There a loud incessant banging coming from downstairs around 11:00 and it's giving her a massive headache. She sits up in bed, her index and thumb fingers massaging her temples before she bounds down the stairs and answers the door.

"Who the hell is it?"

"It's me Red, open up"

She pauses. Goddamit! She doesn't need to see him, at least not for another 48 hours, until _after _the abortion. She stands there for a moment, her hands unconsciously wrapped around her stomach protectively.

"Addison"

"Go away Mark!"

"Red, please, let me in"

"No!"

"Addie, don't be like this"

"Don't you have some nurse you should be fucking right now Mark? Like that bitch Charlene?"

"Addie, I'm sorry"

"You're not sorry! You don't mean that Mark!"

"Addison, I didn't mean to! Can't we just talk about this"

Damn him! He shouldn't be here, on her doorstep wanting to work things out. He's Mark Sloan! Mark doesn't apologize for cheating. What the hell is going on here?

"Why are you here Mark?"

"I need to see you Red. Look I know what I did with Charlene was fucked up but, I care about you Addison"

Bullshit, she thinks in her head

"It's not just Bullshit"

How the hell does he do that? Get inside her head like that. It's annoying really. He's always seemed to know her better than Derek, or he's known her better than Derek for the last 2 years.

"Why?"

"Why What?"

And before she knows it, she's pulling the door open and stepping aside to let him in. What. The. Fuck.

"Why did you do it then, if this isn't just bullshit?"

"Addison…I…I love you"

"No"

"I do"

"No Mark, No You don't. You like the idea of winning, of being better than Derek"

"This has nothing to do with Derek"

"This has _everything _to do with Derek! Mark! You wanted to win! To beat Derek!"

"You're right, this does have everything to do with Derek"

She feels triumphant at this point, because she thinks that he only slept with her to be better than Derek. And her guilt for not telling about the abortion starts to leave, until…

"I did this, because of Derek"

"Did what?"

"Slept with Charlene"

"What?"

"I slept with her because well…this could be real Addison, what we have"

Oh. Shit. This was so NOT what she thought he was going to say.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Dead. I love you Addison, I always have"

No. No. No. No. No…HELL NO! This is NOT happening. This was NOT apart of her plan. The plan was: **Don't** tell Mark about the pregnancy. Have the abortion, **don't** tell Mark. Find Derek. Figure out how the _hell_ to make him forgive her. Be Forgiven. Start over with Derek. NOT this. The important part of this plan is: **don't. **. But that part of the plan is now proving to be hard because he's standing here, saying all of these things. Things he should NOT be saying to her.

"Mark, you don't love me"

"But I do, I could. I can be so much better than-"

"You cheated on me Mark"

"You're still wearing the rings"

Game. Set. Match.

"Fuck You"

"I already do that, remember?"

Before she knows it, her hand is flying across his face and she's uttering those 2 damn words she's NOT supposed to tell him

"I'M PREGNANT!"

And this shocking revelation totally fucks up her plans…


	4. This Isn't Happening

Chapter 4: This Isn't Happening

This is so NOT happening right now!

The plan was: **Don't** tell Mark about the pregnancy. Have the abortion, **Don't** tell Mark about it. Find Derek. Figure out how the _hell_ to make him forgive her. Be Forgiven. Start over with Derek. NOT this. The important part of this plan is: **Don't tell Mark. **But now, that plan's gone straight to hell because she's just told him

"I'M PREGNANT!"

Thus, fucking up the entire grand scheme of things. He's silent, dead silent. His silence gives her a few moments to try and come up with a brand new plan: Have the abortion. **Don't** tell Mark. Wait, that makes no sense. What she going to tell him when she should be farther along in the pregnancy? She could always lie and say she miscarried. That's starting to sound like a good plan, until he opens his mouth.

"Wh-What did you just say Addison?"

And for some stupid reason(hormones she later muses) she repeats herself.

"I said I'm pregnant you son of a bitch!"

"…are you sure?"

"YES DAMMIT! I took 4 fucking tests and I ran my damn blood 3 times Mark!"

"…and it's, mine"

"No Mark it's the fucking dog's…YES YOU IGNORANT ASSHOLE, IT'S YOURS! It's certainly NOT Derek's seeing as I haven't been fucking anyone but you as of lately!"

"Wow"

He's got this look on his face. Is that? Oh. My. GOD. He's grinning. He's got this stupid ass grin on his face and…what the hell is he doing? Is he? Oh God. He's _happy_.

"So, I'm gonna be a father?"

She mutely nods in response.

"Addison" and with that he's kissing her.

In her head, she's screaming 'what the FUCK are you doing?' but her body gives in. And soon, he's carrying her up the stairs as he tears off her clothes and fucks her into oblivion…

She wakes up the next morning, Thrusday morning, around 10 a.m., naked in her bed with Mark no where to be found.

She told him about the baby she remembers. _Perfect_. _Fucking perfect!_

"Mark?"

Suddenly, he appears in the doorway. He's fully dressed and…is that a gift bag in his hands?

"What the hell is that?"

"I went out and got you something?"

He proudly sit's the bag on her lap and carefully, she opens it.

"Oh God"

"Yeah I know, you _hate_ baseball but, maybe the baby might like it"

It's a onesie. A Hanes Yankees onesie at that. Oh. God.

"There's more"

She reaches into the bag and…there's a calendar. To track the due date he tells her.

.

She politely takes accepts the gifts as he thankfully gets paged to the ER and

ends up being on call. She doesn't see him for another 24 hours, and for that, she's

eternally grateful.


	5. Stop

Chapter 5: Stop

She makes to Friday, finally and she avoids him all day until 2:00 finally arrives. She makes the hour long trip to White Plains and makes it into the clinic. She feels different. She's never actually been to a clinic like this, as a patient so of course, she's carefully observes her surroundings and deduces that this is a safe, private clinic.

"_Addison Montgomery?" _a pretty blonde nurse is calling her name. She stands,straightens out her black sheath Stella McCarthy dress and confidently strides towards the back.

She can do this.

She can do this.

It's the _ONLY_ option.

It's the _right _thing to do.

Mark will never know.

The exam room is cold, causing her to shiver a bit. Her long legs dangle over the edge of the exam table. Her legs are bare, seeing as she's dressed in a thin paper she respects a woman's right to choose, she never actually thought SHE'D be doing this, getting an abortion.

"Hello Ms. Montgomery"

The doctor seems nice, presentable, respectable. His hand is a little cold when she shakes it.

"Hi"

He does all of the standard procedures that are required. He does an ultrasound to see just how far along she is (almost 8 weeks. That means that she got pregnant on the _exact s_ame night Derek found her in bed with Mark…dammit, that's Karma she guesses).

She's fine. Calm, cool, collected, until she hears the loud thumping of her baby's heartbeat.

_Her baby's heartbeat._

She tries to pretend that she doesn't hear it, but it's there; echoing in her head even after he turns the machine off. She still sees the tiny little blob like figure in her head, when she closes her eyes.

This is bad, _very_ bad.

The doctor comes back with all of the necessary tools you would need to perform astandard abortion.

She gulps nervously.

She can do this.

She can do this.

"Alright Ms. Montgomery, you'll experience some slight cramping, but only for a fewseconds and you're going to have some bleeding for a few days afterwards.

She nods mutely in agreement.

Her legs are in the stirrups and he turns on the machine.

There's that sound. That deafening whirring sound, and she knows what's coming next.

He sits on the stool and gets closer to her.

She closes her eyes.

She can do this.

She can do this.

He moves closer towards her with the suction…

And in that moment, she realizes that she can't do it.

"Stop!"

It's a barely above a whisper, her voice, tears are welling up in her eyes.

"Stop!"

It's a little louder this time, but not quite loud enough; there are actual tears falling from

her eyes now.

"I SAID STOP! I can't do this! STOP! STOP! STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

He turns the machine off, slides back away from her and looks at her.

"I'm sorry, I…I can't do this"

The doctor doesn't seem upset, he simply nods.

"I understand. You're not the first person who's done this you know"

"Thank You, for telling me that"

And with that he puts the surgical instruments away and leaves.

She quickly dresses and runs out of the clinic and cries in her car.


	6. The Truth of the Matter is…

Chapter 6: The Truth of the Matter is…

She sits in central park for 2 hours after her almost abortion staring at all of the expectant mothers and those who already have children.

"You okay?" a voice asks. There's a woman, a black woman who smiles kindly at her.

She nods.

"Are you sure? Because you look like you could use someone to talk to"

"I'm…No, I'm not okay"

The woman simply nods, doesn't say much, just nods.

"I'm pregnant"

"Oh"

"And I almost had an abortion today"

"Almost?"

Addison nods.

"I was there, in the clinic, well in the stirrups actually, and, he was right there with the

suction and…"

"Couldn't do it huh?"

"No"

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Some women can't do it"

"No, No, No. I shouldn't be having a baby, well not this, baby…I cheated on my

husband"

"Oh"

"With his best friend"

"Oh, so…you want children?"

Addison nods

"Just not with your husband's best friend"

"…or with my husband"

She's surprised by the words that tumble out of her mouth.

"So, you want kids, just with not either one of them?"

"I…I care about Mark, my husband's best friend"

"But…"

"He's, he's not ready to be a father"

"You sure?"

"…I don't know. He seemed happy when I told him"

"Wait, you told him you were pregnant, but you just almost had an abortion"

"Uh huh"

"Oh wow!"

"This is so incredibly fucked up"

"you're telling me…Look Ms…"

"Addison"

"I'm Teresa"

"It's nice to meet you Teresa"

"Look Addison, you're situation is crazy but, can I ask, _why_ you cheated on your

husband, with his best friend?"

"…Mark was always there. My husband's a surgeon, so am I, so is Mark. We're all surgeons. I've known Derek and Mark since medical school. It's funny because when I first met Mark, I hated him. But then, when things started falling apart with Derek, Mark was always there. When Derek would miss dinners, or anniversaries, or my birthday, he'd send Mark in his place and well, Mark became my best friend"

"Sounds like somewhere down the line you fell in love with him"

"…Which makes this even more fucked up"

"Have you told Mark that you love him?"

She shakes her head.

"Can I ask why?"

"…I, don't know"

"How long have you loved Mark exactly?"

"…for a while"

"How long we talking?"

"…almost 2 years now"

"So, you love Mark, you've been in love with Mark for almost 2 years now and you

haven't told him because?"

"Mark's a whore. He sleeps with anyone! And, I can't be in love with someone like that!"

"But you are"

"Which makes this so much worse! What am I gonna do?"

"Looks like you're gonna have Mark's baby"

Addison glares at Teresa who simply laughs in return.

"I guess that glare works on most people huh?"

Addison can't help but laugh.

"Yeah it does"

"You should tell Mark how you feel"

"I can't do that!"

"Why? I mean you obviously don't love your husband anymore. Can I ask where is he in

the middle of all of this chaos?"

"He left"

"He left?"

"Yeah, he found us in bed together, Mark and I. He threw my clothes out, he threw me out and then, he let me back in and he left. That was 2 months ago."

"So you haven't heard from him in over 2 months"

"No"

"Have you tried to call him?"

"He won't answer my phone calls"

"So where has Mark been in the middle of all of this?"

"We lived together, well we live together"

"You, Addison are in one hell of a situation"

"No shit Teresa"

"You need to figure out what you're gonna do"

"That's just it! I don't know what I'm gonna do!"

"Well, what do you _want _to do?"

"I want my husband to love me so I wouldn't be in this situation"

"How long have you and…"

"Derek"

"Right, how long have you and Derek been married?"

"10 years"

"…and out of those 10 years how long were you two happy?"

"…5"

"So you've been an unhappy marriage for the past 5 years?"

"Yeah"

"And you've been in love with Mark for the last 2 years?"

"Yeah"

"And you were unhappy for 3 years before that?"

"Is there a point to all of this?"

"…Did Derek know you were unhappy?"

"I told him, well tried to tell him, more than once"

"And so you told him and he did nothing?"

"Yeah"

"And you stayed with him for 3 unhappy years until 2 years ago when you fell in love with his best friend whom you slept with and are now pregnant by"

"What's your point?"

"You should've left Derek 5 years ago"

"Teresa!"

"Hey! I'm an honest person. How does Mark make you feel?"

She sighs deeply, biting on her lower lip for a few moments.

"It's hard to explain"

"So try"

"Mark makes me…well for one he drives me crazy one minute and then the next…he makes me melt with the cheesy stuff he does. He's kind, he's caring, he's amazing in Bed…"

"Sounds like the perfect guy to me"

"But he's whore! He always has been!"

"But you couldn't abort his baby"

"No"

"Addison"

"What?"

"Mark's the one"

"Oh God please don't say that"

"He is! I mean think about it: you've said more good things about him than you have bad, you get this smile when we talk about him, you're eyes light up…hell you couldn't abort his baby…all of those point to signs as him being the one"

"This is all so fucked up"

"Fucked up as it may be, you my friend, are in love with your husband's best friend and you're having his baby"

"He said something the other day"

"Who?"

"Mark"

"What did he say?"

"He said he cheated on me because of Derek"

"Huh?"

"That's exactly what I said! But then he said that, he loved me and that, what we have could be real"

"And that made you feel?"

"What are you some kind of therapist?"

"Nope. So, how'd you feel when he said that?"

"Terrified"

"Why?"

"…because he was right. Dammit I hate it when he's right"

Teresa simply laughs

"I'm guessing there aren't too many times when you're wrong huh?"

"No"

"So if you love him and he loves you, then, what the hell is the problem?"

"Derek"

"Derek?"

"…I'm not ready to give him up"

"Ah, the real problem arises"

"I've known Derek for 15 years and 10 of those years we've been married"

"Ah, that's a long time to be with someone"

"Exactly!"

"It's not just something you can just sign away so quickly"

"Thank You!"

"So why not tell Mark that?"

"What?"

"Why don't you just tell Mark that, make him understand that this decision isn't easy for you; Derek's the only guy you've been with for 15 years Addison. 15 years is a long time to be with somebody, to be romantically involved with someone. Make Mark understand that"

"How do I do that?"

"Well first off, go home to him. Second, tell him about the almost abortion"

"No, No, No he'll hate me!"

"But remember, you didn't do it. You couldn't go through with it"

"Right"

"So after you tell him you couldn't abort his baby, tell him you love him"

"Are you serious?"

"You love him don't you?"

"Yes"

"So tell him! Stop being scared and tell him!"

"Okay. So after I tell him I didn't abort the baby and that I love him?"

"Wow. For you to be a surgeon, you aren't very smart"

"I've never done this before"

"Seriously?"

"I'm from Connecticut"

"And that means…"

"I'm a Forbes Montgomery"

"And that means…"

"I'm a WASP! We don't have these kinds of problems"

"Forbes Montgomery wait, Forbes Montgomery as in the Forbes Montgomery's?"

"Yeah"

"You're richer than God"

"No, my family is"

"Still the same thing"

"So, after I tell him I love him?"

"Tell him how difficult this whole letting go of Derek thing is going to be for you. Then, give him rules"

"Rules?"

"If he's serious about being with you, he needs rules"

"Like no being with other women?"

"Exactly"

"So you're sure this will work"

"It worked with my husband"

"Your husband? Wait you"

Teresa simply nods before pointing in the direction of a brown skinned man pushing two adorable children on the swings.

"Its not as tricky as your situation. We were college sweethearts, dated all the way

through college until I got pregnant. He cheated on me and got someone else pregnant. I actually had an abortion though"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"…Marcus was pissed when I told him, years later but, we sorted things out and now look

at us"

Addison observes Marcus with the two children and concludes that he seems happy and so do the children. Her thoughts are confirmed when Marcus comes over and places a soft, yet gentile kiss on her cheek as she smiles back lovingly at her.

"Marcus honey, this is Addison Montgomery"

"Hi Addison, it's nice to meet you"

"Its nice to meet you too"

"And these are our 2 wonderful children Morgan and Brecken" Teresa says proudly.

Addison looks at them thoughtfully; they seem like a nice, normal happy couple. She'd never know just from taking a glance at them that Teresa was in a situation very similar to her very own. Brecken, she likes that name. It's unique. She thinks that if she has aboy, she'll name him Brecken. Seeing Teresa with her family makes Addison very sure about her next move.

"Well, I should get going" Addison says politely

"Going home to talk to Mark?"

"Yeah, well it was nice meeting you Teresa"

Teresa waves her off as she strides to her car.

And Addison Forbes Montgomery has never been more sure of anything in her life.

**a/n: The line: "You're richer than God" comes courtesy of sliceofperfection!**


	7. The Standing 8 Count

Chapter 7: The Standing 8 Count

She decides to make a stop at his apartment before heading home, but the sight she finds is less than pleasant. He's standing there, half naked from what she can tell. and he won't let her into the apartment so she knows he's up to something. Her suspicions are confirmed when she hears a female's voice.

" I should've known better" she mutters before pivoting on her heel and descending down

the steps.

"Addison wait!"

"Does she even know that I'm pregnant Mark or did you tell her some fucking bullshit just to get her into bed?"

And suddenly, there's a down pouring of rain-even though the weather man said therewas "no chance of rain today".

"Addison!"

"I went to an abortion clinic today"

"You what?"

"I went to an abortion clinic today"

"So, you had…"

"NO YOU FUCKING MORON! I wanted to! I was supposed to! I almost did but for some stupid reason I couldn't. I couldn't abort your baby Mark because I am hopelessly in love with you but you're too busy fucking other women to see that!"

"You, you love me!"

"YES GODDAMIT! I LOVE YOU MARK!"

And with that, his lips capture hers and they're making out in the rain…

Hours later they're tangled up in his bed sheets(he sent the other girl packing of course. Well, more like she left when she heard Addison say she was pregnant).

"So, you didn't get an abortion?" Mark asks quietly as they hold each other close in the darkness of the room.

"No"

"But you wanted to"

She turns to face him and for the first time in her life, she sees tears in his eyes.

"I did, but…once I saw it, heard it's heartbeat…I couldn't"

She's met with silence.

"Mark, this isn't easy for me okay? Us, you and I being together. It's scary for me. I can't just jump up and leave Derek and start this whole new life with you. I've been with Derek for 15 years Mark. _15 years._ That's a long time to be romantically involved with someone and then to just throw it all away with a signature"

"…I didn't think of it like that. I'm sorry Red"

"I'm sorry for making you feel like you weren't good enough for me"

They share a tender kiss.

"Give up other women"

"What?"

"If this is going to work you have to give up other women. No screwing around on me Mark"

"You have to divorce Derek"

"I will"

"I get that it's hard on you, but don't drag it out Addie"

"I won't, I promise"

"So I give up other women and you divorce Derek?"

She nods in reply.

"I can do that"

"I don't think you understand; I don't think you get it Mark. When I say give up other women I mean _completely_. I have to be the_ only_ woman in your life. I want a _committed _relationship Mark"

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"I said" he moves closer to her, hovering over her almost "Okay"

And his lips capture hers again and soon they're rolling around in his bed sheets again until she's screaming out in ecstasy.


	8. Return to Earth

Chapter 8: Return to Earth

3 days later

They're rolling around in his bed again, not having sex but they're almost at it. Clothes are strewn about the bedroom and she's sitting in his lap while he kisses at her neck fervently until the shrill ringing of her blackberry interrupts them.

"Mmmm, just let your answering machine pick it up"

"No, it could be the hospital" she moans before reluctantly untangling herself from his limbs and strolling over to the dresser to retrieve the phone.

She pauses and looks at the area code: It's a Seattle area code.

She learned just recently through his sister Nancy that he's living in a trailer in Seattle.

It's Derek.

"Hello?"

"Addison Shepherd, it's been a while"

Wait, that's not Derek's voice.

"Richard, Richard Webber?"

"Yeah, it's me. How are you Addie?"

"I'm uh, great, I'm great Richard. To what pleasure do I owe this phone call?"

He starts explaining a case to her: pregnant mom with twins who are showing signs of TTTS. The blood vessels need to be separated, and she's one of the few surgeons in the world who can separate them.

"…You're the only surgeon the OB here recommended"

"I see"

"So, you in?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Great, I can send a helicopter to-"

"No, No, No, I'll fly"

"Okay great, so I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah"

"Okay great"

"Sure"

"Oh and Addison?"

"Yeah"

"There's something else you might wanna know?"

"What's that?"

"Derek's here"

Her heart instantly begins to beat a little bit faster at the mention of his name.

_Derek._

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But…"

"He's seeing someone Addie"

Those 4 words seem to pierce through to her soul:

_He's seeing someone else._

She doesn't remember much after that accept something about an intern and Ellis Grey's daughter.

"…Addie, you still there?"

"Uh yeah, yeah I'm here"

"I didn't mean to…"

"No, No Richard, it's fine"

"…are you sure?"

"I'll see you tomorrow Richard"

"Alright Addison"

"Bye"

When she comes back to bed, Mark can sense the change in her demeanor.

"You okay?"

"Uh, I have to go to Seattle"

"Seattle?"

"Yeah"

"But, isn't that where-"

She nods, cutting him off before he says Derek's name

"Yeah, but I'm going for a surgical case"

"I'm coming with you"

"No, I need to do this by myself"

"Addison"

She silences him with a kiss.

"I'll be back in a week"

"But"

"I'll be back in a week Mark, promise"

"You'd better come back to me, both of you"

She chuckles softly when he says "both of you"

"We will, I promise…I'm gonna give him divorce papers"

"What changed your mind?"

"He's…he's with someone else" and with that, tears are falling down her face. She _never _thought she'd see the day when _Derek Christopher Shepherd _would be with someone else _other_ than her.

"It's okay Red"

"This is all so incredibly fucked up right now" she whispers as he brings her in for a tight embrace.

"I now baby, I know"


	9. All or Nothing

Chapter 9: All or Nothing

There are a few things she needs to get done before she heads to Seattle, for one she _cannot_ go to Seattle as a blonde. So, she makes an appointment at the salon to have those blonde locks returned to their natural Red beauty.

"I always thought you looked better as a redhead" her stylist Renaldo tells her before she leaves the salon.

"I think so too" she calls out just as she leaves.

She strides into Mount Sinai Hospital turning heads as she passes by.

"Wow, you're…"

"Yes Mark, I'm me again" she says capturing his lips with her own, getting a few stairs from the hospital staff who know that she's married to Dr. Shepherd, who is friends with Dr. Sloan.

"You do know that half this hospital just saw us kiss right?"

"So, let 'em watch" she tells him before pulling him in for another kiss

"Wow, you really are back"

"Back and better than ever, now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Steven and talk to him about my trip"

It doesn't take long for her to find Dr. Stephen Philmore, chief of surgery.

"Steven"

"Addison! You're a red head again I see"

She chuckles before politely taking a seat across from him in his office

"Yes, I am"

"So Addie, what brings you to my office"

"Well, I got a call from Richard Webber last night"

"Richard Webber?"

"Yeah, he has a TTTS case he wants me to consult on"

"Oh, and you're going I assume?"

"I am"

"Sounds fine, I'm sure you'll do great"

"There's something else"

"Okay…"

"When I come back, I'm taking a leave of absence"

"How long?"

"I don't know"

"Addie…"

"Derek left me Steve, I slept with Mark and he left me"

"Mark, Mark Sloan?"

"Yeah"

"I thought…"

"Derek and I were happy?"

"Yeah"

"We were…the first 5 years of our marriage"

"But…"

"He stopped paying attention to me, or rather he stopped caring"

"And so Mark…"

"I fell in love with him"

"Oh"

"I know it sounds crazy but…I did"

"So you're sure you're not going to try and work things out with-"

"He's seeing someone else"

"Oh, Oh Addie"

"My marriage is over Phil, it's been over for a while now"

"Sow when you go to Seattle…"

"I'm giving him divorce papers"

"You're sure about this Addison?"

"I've never been more sure about anything else in my life"

There's nothing more than Stephen Philmore can really say; because when Addison Forbes Montgomery makes up her mind, there's no changing it.


	10. Meeting For The First Time Again

Chapter 10: It's Like I'm Meeting You For The Very First Time Again

After talking with Stephen, that day, she goes home and packs her things for Seattle. The last thing she places in her luggage are the divorce papers she would be giving Derek. She looks over them carefully one last time before scrawling her signature over them:

_Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd_

After signing the divorce papers, she looks down at her left hand and notices the gold bands that are perfectly wedged onto her finger.

_Her Wedding bands._

Wedding bands she only took of when she showered, slept or did surgery.

Today, for the first time since he'd left, she takes off the rings and neatly tapes them inside of the divorce papers…

Mark takes her to the airport the next morning where he sits with her until she boards the plane. She kisses him long and good before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Make sure you come back to me"

"I will"

"Both of you"

She chuckles at how protective he is of "them"; it's cute.

"We will…I think…we should move"

"What?"

"We should move, out of the brownstone"

"…Okay, but why?"

"I want us to start over and we can't build something…_I_ can't build something new with you and our baby if I'm staring at pictures of Derek and I and memories that we shared in the brownstone all of the time"

"Okay, so we'll move"

"And…we should quit our jobs"

"Hold on a minute. Why quit our jobs?"

"Fresh Start"

"A new house _is_ a fresh start Addison"

"A _completely _fresh start; _away_ from the brownstone, _away_ from the stares at work. Just you, me and our baby"

"I don't know Red. I've been at Mt. Sinai for over 10 years now and…"

She silences him with a kiss just before they call for last boarding.

"Think about it! I'll be back soon…I love you" with that she makes a mad dash for the plane.

And to Mark Sloan, those last 3 words she utters mean more to him than anything else she's said since they got to the airport

"Love you too Red"

…

Once she boards the plane from JFK to T-SEAC, everything goes by so fast. She slept through most of the plane ride(pregnancy will do that to you!). Once she gets off of the plane, she hails a Taxi to the Archfeild (Thank GOD she's a New Yorker-she finds a cab in record breaking time).After getting settled into the penthouse suite(only the best for a Forbes-Montgomery),she calls Mark(or rather leaves him a message) letting him know that she's made it to Seattle okay and how much she loves him.

Finally, she catches another a cab(also in record breaking time) to Seattle Grace. As fate or God or whoever up there was in control(she's a WASP; they only go to church on Christmas so, she acknowledges, God or…whoever), the first people she sees would of course be Derek and his little…girlfriend.

Derek is in total shock, but completely full of anger when he sees her. He apologizes to his girlfriend(_"Meredith, I am so sorry"_) before rounding off on Addison(_"Addison"_ he even says her name with contempt. _"What are you doing here?"_).

She calmly replies to both of them in a dignified manner.

To Derek it's:

"_Well you would know if bothered to answer any one of my phone calls"_

But for Meredith, she saves the greatest greeting:

"_Hi, I'm Addison Shepherd, and you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband"_

Years later when she thinks about it, she swears it's the _best _greeting she's _ever_ given _anyone_ in her _entire_ life.

Once she scares Meredith off, she and Derek go toe to toe. Of course he's angry, threatening her (_"the ice you're on...thin"_) as she of course gives him perfect Addison-esque one liners:

"_Your hair is different, I like it it's Very Russell Crowe"_

"_She's Young. That whole wide-eyed 'Ohh-he's-a-brain-surgeon- thing going on but still. Sweet. Which is what you were going for right the "Anti-Addison" _

"_You know I've always had a thing for Russell Crowe" _

The most shocking part of all of this?

Derek had no idea she was coming, which gave her an advantage.

Her disadvantage though? The Derek Shepherd she knew, the one she'd married, that man no longer existed. It were as if she were meeting him for the first time again…


	11. Moving Forward, Move on Ahead

Chapter 11:

"Moving Forward, Move on Ahead"

Her week in Seattle is…messy. Complicated…better words to describe it: FUCKED UP. Her consult was amazing though. The surgery was brilliant. Everything concerning the actual reason she's even in this dreary ass city is perfect…that is until the patient requests that Meredith(Yes, she requested that Meredith be on her service-Derek wasn't too happy about it to say the least) be removed from the case.

"…I'd prefer it if Dr. Grey were taken off the case"

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"Just reminds me of someone I don't like very much. Someone my husband likes a lot. Particularly in lingerie. You understand."

"No, no, I don't understand."

"Well, she's sleeping with your husband, right?"

And this sentence is where the case goes straight to hell.

"Ms. Philips, I lack Dr. Grey's class and patience so, let me set the record straight. My husband didn't cheat on me, I cheated on him. So the wronged woman here, Dr. Grey. So, I think you owe her one hell of an apology."

Once that confession was made, Addison is public enemy number one. Half the hospital is asking, how does one cheat on McDreamy(the ridiculous nickname Derek's been dubbed with by Meredith and her little intern friends)? Derek hates her, the nurses hate her, the interns hate her, hell everyone hates her. Somehow she miraculously makes it through the week and is just about home free. The last thing on her list to do? Get Derek to sign those fucking divorce papers.

And almost as if God or, whomever, hear her prayers, she runs into Derek(and Meredith of course) near the elevators. After Meredith scurries away, Derek proceeds to attack her.

"Why haven't you gotten on your broomstick and flown back to New York yet?"

"Stop being petty"

"Stop being an adulterous bitch"

The words seem to cut right through to her heart, _exactly_ where he wants them to. Oh but he's not done yet.

"You know you really are Satan right? If Satan were to take on human form, he'd be you"

This is the last straw. She reaches into her bag and pulls out the divorce papers and shoves them at him.

"What's this?"

"Divorce Papers. Your lawyer says they're fine. The ball's in your court Derek. If you sign, I'll sign"

"I will, I want you out of here as soon as possible"

She doesn't respond, she simply walks away. That night when she's in her hotel, she doesn't cry over her marriage. She simply looks forward to her future with Mark and their growing child…

…..

The next morning, her last morning thankfully, at Seattle Grace, Derek avoids her-all damn day. It's annoying really. It's as if he's avoiding her on purpose. Why the hell would he do that? Hell, she's giving him a chance to be with his lusty little intern! She doesn't want anything, she just wants to be free. Richard Webber isn't making the day any better by offering her a job there.

"No! I'm going back to New York"

"You're not going to even try? The Addie I knew…"

"He calls me Satan, Richard"

"You've never let a few mean words stop you before"

"…it's not that easy. I can't move to Seattle"

"Why not? You're the best neonatal surgeon in the country, if you moved here…"

"I can't"

"Why not Addison?"

She loves Richard just like he's her own father. She hates to break his heart, but she has to.

"I have…things tying me to New York"

"Things Like…"

"…I'm pregnant…and, it's not Derek's"

"Addie…"

"My marriage to Derek has been a sham for the past 5 years Richard. My husband finding me in bed with his best friend, whom I've been in love with for the last 2 years didn't help either"

Just as Richard is about to respond, an intern, who thankfully heard none of the previous conversation, runs up to them. Apparently, another one of the interns has collapsed and, for whatever reason, needs Addison's help. It turns out she's pregnant-an ectopic pregnancy which causes her to lose a fallopian tube and her baby. Thankfully, under Addison's watch, she gets to keep her life.

She's about to head back to the hotel when, who does she find? Derek of course.

"I have been looking for you all day"

"I know"

"So, you gonna sign those divorce papers Derek or not?"

"No"

What. The. Fuck?


	12. Shocking Omission

Chapter 12:

Shocking Omission

This latest tailspin in her messy, complicated life have caused things to hit a new all time low even for her.

_She cheated on her husband with his best friend._

_She's in love with said best friend._

_She's having his baby._

_Derek's refusing to sign the divorce papers._

What. The. Fuck?

"No?"

"No"

"But, Why?"

Silence. He can't give her a good enough reason.

"Derek, sign the divorce papers"

"Addison…"

"No, No, no. You don't want me Derek. You haven't wanted me in 5 years. You haven't paid me any attention, you chose work over me…sign the papers"

"Addison, I can't just throw away 10 years of marriage over a one night stand"

She doesn't know how or why but, the words just start tumbling out, and quickly.

"It wasn't a one night stand"

"What?"

"It wasn't a one night stand, Mark and I"

"Addison, what-"

"We've been living together since you left"

"You what?"

"I'm in love with him"

"Addison you can't be-"

"I am. I'm in love with him. I've been in love with him"

"How long?"

"…2 years"

"Oh my God. So, this whole time you…"

"No, No, No! Derek No! It wasn't like that I swear"

"How long?"

She doesn't have the heart to tell him so, she's quiet.

"I said how long have you been fucking my best friend behind my back Addison"

"…just a few weeks before you caught us"

"So just because I work you start fucking my best friend?"

"No! don't put this all on work! He's been there Derek! You chose to become absent in our marriage and, he was there! When you missed Christmas, and my Birthday, and oh let's not forget our wedding anniversaries he was there! Somewhere in the middle of all of this, Mark became my best friend. He became everything you were supposed to be"

He's silent. He can't argue with her because he knows she's right. But that's not all she has to tell him.

"that's not all"

"Oh so there's more?"

"...I'm pregnant…and, it's his"

Those last 5 words cause his face to crumble. He angrily signs the divorce papers and shoves them back at her and storms away and she swears she sees him angrily wiping away tears.

This is_ so_ not how she expected her marriage to end...


	13. Striking Up a Conversation

Chapter 13:

Striking Up a Conversation

**A/N: This is a small fluffy little chapter where Addison talks to the baby. It's nothing special. It's VERY short I must add. Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Updates will come based on my schedule and how much time I have to write so please be patient. In my mind, I'm much further ahead with where I want to take this story but in actually, I've been winging it for the most part! LOL**

**Happy reading, **

**Xoxo, Dee**

After Derek angrily signs the divorce papers and walks away. Addison is left standing alone. When she first married Derek, she never thought that their marriage would end, but now here she is, about to be divorced once she gets on the plane, goes back to New York and gives her attorney the signed divorce papers. It's all too much for her to handle. She needs to sit down. She sits in the seat where Derek was sitting when she walked up to him. She sighs. She takes in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. It's been a long day and all she wants to do is put her feet up and relax. She does just that, well, minus the putting her feet up part. She allows her body to melt into the chair and closes her eyes. It's peaceful. The hospital is surprisingly quiet for a change. There's no hustle and bustle, no sound of gurneys being run up and down the hallway. There's no 'code blue' being called over the PA system. There's just pure silence. With her eyes closed, she places a hand on her belly. That's her baby in there. Correction, _their _baby. Opening one eye to make sure there's no one around, Addison softly whispers to her growing fetus.

"Hi in there, it's me, your mom. I'm Addison. I don't know who you are yet because you're only about 9 weeks old; that makes me a little over 2 months pregnant with you. I can't see you yet, no one can because my belly's still very, very flat. But soon enough, it'll be bigger and people will know you're in there. You're gonna get pretty big kiddo. Right now you're about the side of a peanut. That's pretty small, but soon enough you'll start growing. Hopefully you won't get too big because mommy's going to have to push you out of a _very_ small hole in her body. We're in Seattle now. That's a long ways away from where we live. We live in New York, actually Manhattan. It's on the other side of the country. That's where your daddy is. That's funny, saying your daddy. I almost sent you away, you know that? I almost made the mistake of letting them…I don't wanna tell what I almost did to you but, it wasn't good and for that, mommy's very sorry. I love you. I love you a lot. Your daddy though? He's _very_ excited about you. He was more excited than I was. The way we made you wasn't so great. You see, I'm married, or well was married, to your daddy's best friend, well his used to be best friend. The way you were made wasn't so good, but I promise that you were made in love. I love your daddy, I love him very much and we both love you. We can't wait until you're here baby"

She keeps a hand rested on her belly as she begins to nod a bit.

That's her baby in their.

Correction, that's _their_ baby in there.

And she couldn't be more happier.


	14. An Offer You Can't Refuse

Chapter 14:

An Offer You Can't Refuse

It's her last day in Seattle, or so she thinks. She's got her bag packed. Her flight leaves in 3 hours. She's about to get ready to call a cab to take her to the airport until…

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Her phone rings.

"Hello, Addison Montgomery"(she doesn't use Shepherd anymore; it doesn't seem right to)

It's Richard Webber calling about a patient. 29 year old woman who's 31 weeks pregnant and has a placental abruption and the baby's showing signs of distress.

So much for going back to New York.

It doesn't take long for her to cancel her flight(that's $400 dollars down the drain, not that's she complaining) and catch a cab to Seattle Grace. She decides to call Mark and tell him about her not so great news.

"Hi, it's me" she says softly into the phone

"Hey Red, you at the airport yet?"

"…about that"

"What do you mean about that? Addison?"

"I got another emergency case this morning"

"Oh come on Addie! You can't be serious right now!"

"I am. 29 year old woman 31 weeks pregnant presenting with a placental abruption and the baby's showing signs of distress. I'm sorry"

"You said you were coming back home to me, both of you"

"and we are Mark. I've rebooked my flight for later tonight. I promise you we're coming back home"

The conversation is cut short because the cab has stopped in front of the hospital. After paying the man, she hangs up with Mark, but not without letting him know how much she and the baby love him. She's flawless in the OR. Although the baby has to be delivered early and there are a few complications with the mom, it's still considered a win. Once she leaves the OR, Richard is waiting for her.

"I want you to stay in Seattle" he tells her

"I can't"

"Addison"

" I already told you why I can't"

"This is the opportunity of a lifetime Addie"

"For who me, you or the hospital"

"a little bit of all 3"

"and how is moving to the same city as my soon to be ex husband an offer of a lifetime"

"It's a fresh start"

Now that's something she hasn't stopped to consider.

"Think about it Addie: you'd get your own state of the art NICU along with running OBGYN floor. You'd be the highest paid surgeon in the hospital and, you'd dominate the as the foremost neonatal surgeon on the west coast"

"It rains here"

"You'll get used to it"

"If I stay, Derek will run, or he'll hate you"

"He won't run"

"How do you know that?"

"…He's…"

"He's in love with her, isn't he?"

"…yeah. I'm sorry Addie"

"No, no, don't be. I mean, I'm having a baby with Mark so…"

His offer sounds good. Really good. She always said if she had kids, she wouldn't want to raise them in New York, well at least not in the city. Despite it's consistently rainy forecast, it doesn't seem like such a bad place to raise a family.

"If, I should take this offer, there are things you'd have to do to accommodate me"

"Name it"

"Make Mark Sloan head of plastics and give him an offer he can't refuse"

He's quiet. He takes a few moments to consider what she's saying.

"It would shed a good light if I were to successfully relocate 3 of New York's best surgeons to the west coast. How good is Sloan?"

"Plastics is just his sub specialty. He's actually an otolaryngologist and he specializes in skin grafts and burn victims. He's the best there is"

"Seattle does see a lot of burn cases, and people are starting to opt for cosmetic surgery these days"

"So…"

"Are you saying that you'll agree to move here?"

"I'm saying…your offer sounds very convincing and I'm thinking about it. I just have to figure out how to convince Mark to move here."

"Well, you go home, talk to Sloan and let me know by the end of the week?"

"I can do that"

They say their goodbyes and soon, she's on a plane back home.

The flight back to Manhattan seems to go by within a flash because, the next time she looks out of the window, she's staring at JFK airport. She un boards the plane and heads to baggage claim. Once she leans in to grab her luggage, a pair of arms encircle her waist, causing her to scream.

"Relax babe, it's just me" Mark says chuckling; this gets him a smack in the chest, then, a long passionate kiss, which involves him breathing in her scent. He's missed her, them, so much.

"We missed you too" she says almost like she's reading his mind.

The ride back to the brownstone is quiet, that is until he misses his turn.

"Mark, where are we going? You missed the turn for the Brownstone"

"We're not going to the Brownstone"

"Then, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"Mark! You know how much I hate surprises! They're so…"

"Hostile and unwelcoming"

"Exactly! So tell me what the surprise is!"

"I'm going against my better judgment here but…while you were gone, I looked at a couple of houses"

She wasn't expecting that. Not after she'd just told Richard that she'd get Mark to agree to move to Seattle.

She has to tell him now.

"Mark, there's something we need to talk about" she says just as the pull up in front of a beautiful house on Park avenue

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No, No, the baby's fine Mark it's just…"

"What? You don't think we should move in together?"

"It's not that…"

"Then what is it?"

""

There, it's out in the open. Although a jumbled mess, she's told him.

"You want to take his offer?" somehow he understood what she said

She nods in response

"but, what about me? What about the baby?"

Now she has to do damage control because she sees the hurt in his eyes. She _knows _what he's thinking.

"Mark, Mark, look at me. I'm _not_ moving away and I'm _not_ taking the baby away from you"

"Well that's what it sounds like Addison!"

"No! No! No! it's not like that. I told him that _if_, key word _if _I took this job, he'd have to give you a job too"

"So, you wouldn't…"

"No! No! No! baby, I wouldn't do that to you. I would _never _take the baby and move away and not let you see him or her. Never"

She takes his face in her hands and kisses him tenderly, brushing away a few stray tears with her thumb.

"I don't know if I want to leave New York, especially for a city where I have an ex best friend who hates me and all it does is rain"

"You'd have me, and the baby. I made a few friends, well, there are people there who actually like me"

"…but it's New York Addie! I can't teach our kid about the greatness that is the Yankees and the Knicks…"

"The Knicks are shit Mark and you _know_ it"

"They are not"

"They are and you _know_ it!"

"Okay so what about the Yankees?"

"…The Yankees…are definitely _not_ shit"

"Exactly! How can I teach my son about the Yankees when we live in Seattle?"

"Son? What if it's a girl?"

"She'll love the Yankees just as much"

"Oh come on Mark!"

"…you seriously wanna take this job, don't you?"

"It's a fresh start for us"

"and…"

"_and_ he made me an offer I couldn't refuse"

"So you really wanna do this, trade in the beauty that is New York for…rainy, dreary Seattle?"

"You act like we'd never go back and visit"

"So we'd get to come back and visit?"

"Yeah…wait, does this mean you're agreeing to move?" she bites her lower lip out of excitement and anticipation

"…let's move. If it makes you happy then I'm all for it"

And it couldn't have made Addison more happier.


	15. But With You I'm Whole Again

Chapter 15: "But With You I'm Whole Again"

Things are starting to look up for them she thinks. They've been in Seattle almost 3 months now, which makes her almost 5 and a half months pregnant. They've got a place, or well, an apartment for now. It's in the same building as Burke and Cristina as well as Callie Torres whom she and Mark have both become attached to. She's got friends, well Bailey, Callie and Burke. Derek still hates her and Mark. She's thriving in her field and so is Mark. The interns, well Meredith, and Cristina still hate her. O'Malley doesn't seem bothered by her. Stevens has been kicked out of the program after the whole Denny Duquette situation. She finds it sad because Izzie Stevens had potential. and Karev? Karev is an ass. Which is why he's still on her service. She thinks that he could be an excellent peds or neonatal surgeon, once he learns some bedside manners.

"Karev! Did I just hear you yell at a patient" It's the 5th time he's done it this week and its starting to get on her nerves.

"Yeah, so?"

"Okay you know what Karev? That's it! You don't want to be on my service anymore? You think you'll have more fun being in plastics with Dr. Sloan? Go ahead Karev, be my guest. But when Sloan has you running his errands and picking up his dry cleaning and getting him his bone dry cappuccino, don't come crying back to me. As of this moment you are officially off of my service" He actually jumps for joy when she frees him, shouting down the hallways as he goes to find Mark

"Yes! I'm free from Satan and her evil vagina squad!"

She sighs and shakes her head as she heads over to the nurses station to sign off on a patient's discharge.

"You look like you're having a rough day?" Dr. Bailey says as Addison turns to face her

"No, I'm just…pregnancy pulls all of your energy out of you" Bailey simply laughs at her

"What?"

"Nothing. You'd think that you'd know the effects pregnancy has on a woman's body"

"Its different when you're on the other side of medicine" She says as she places a hand on top of her now exposed belly

"Know what you're having yet?"

"Nope, we find out tomorrow"

"You excited?"

"I'm excited to figure out who this little person who seems to be taking over my body" she says causing Bailey to chuckle

"The baby started kicking yet?"

"No not yet, which is starting to worry me a bit, I'm almost 6 months and I haven't felt a kick yet" Their conversation is cut short when she and Bailey get paged to the ER, separately of course. She's slightly annoyed when she finds that the intern who paged her is none other than Meredith Grey.

"You paged Dr. Grey"

"They found a baby in the bathroom of a private school" Meredith informs her. How much more crazy can her day get she thinks just as a splitting headache begins…

After the craziness that happened with the abandoned baby, and the headache or migraine she's had all day, more like for the past several days, all she wants to do is go home and hopefully if Mark is there, have him give her a back massage and a foot massage because her feet are killing her. She thinks in her mind that wearing 4 and 5 inch heels isn't a good idea but her fashion sense is saying something else. Just when she thinks she's home free…

"Dr. Montgomery!" she turns on her heel and sees Meredith standing there.

"Yes, Dr. Grey" she doesn't mean to be rude but, she's tired, _exhausted_ is more the correct word she rationalizes in her head

"I just wanted to ask…how, why, why did you do it?"

She's confused.

"Do what Grey, spit it out?"

"Cheat on Derek with Mark. Keep the baby. Move here to Seattle?"

She wasn't expecting that question, but she figured someone would have the balls to ask her sooner or later.

"Let me just point one thing out to you Grey: I loved Derek, I still love him, just not like I did before. We'd been married for 5 years when our careers started taking off. He became more focused on his practice and surgeries and work. He wanted to be chief; those were his priorities at the time. So, he got distant, busy. He stopped coming home, stopped listening to me, stopped caring. He just…he stopped being the man I'd married. It was like that for 3 years until he started sending Mark in his place. You know, at first, back in Med School, when I met Mark, I hated him. I did, but, when Derek got busy, Mark and I got close. He was always there to pick up the pieces when Derek would say mean or cruel things to me, or when he would forget Christmas, or my birthday, or our anniversary. Mark would do little nice things and swear they were from Derek, but I knew better. After a while, Mark became everything I wanted Derek to be. We bonded on a whole nother level. We became best friends. Somewhere along the line, I fell in love with him. He understood me in a way that Derek never did. As far as the baby goes, I almost had an abortion. I was right there; the doctor had the suction machine on, but I told him to stop. When I heard the baby's heartbeat, I just, couldn't do it"

"So, you're happy with Mark then?"

"Mark…I love Mark very much. He and our baby are my world so yeah, I'm happy with Mark" she says before walking away. What she didn't know, was that Derek just heard everything she told Meredith. He always thought that this, Mark and Addison being together and having a baby wasn't going to last.

Apparently, he was wrong.


	16. Shock To The System

Chapter 16: Shock To The System"

They're having a girl. A baby girl. They're both so excited. It's been a little over a month since they found out that they were having a girl. Now, Addison says, they can go shopping. They've been to 4 stores so far buying baby clothes and picking out color schemes and other things they'll need for their upcoming arrival. Now, they're buying furniture. Addison spots this small little boutique not too far from the hospital.

"Mark! Let's stop there"

Mark reluctantly pulls into the parking lot and they head inside.

They walk around for a bit before Addison settles on an all white set complete with the rocking chair, bookshelf, crib, changing table, and two dressers.

"That's a lot isn't babe?" Mark says checking out the price tag. When Addison doesn't respond, he turns to find her half asleep in the rocking chair. He chuckles a bit, walking over and kissing her cheek softly before stooping down to rub her belly a bit.

"Hey there kiddo, listen you've gotta let your mommy get some rest because she can't be falling asleep during surgeries. Daddy can't wait to meet you princess" Just as he's about to get up, he feels Addison's long fingers running through his hair. He looks up and smiles at her.

"Hey there sleepy head"

"Hi, talking to the baby?"

"Yeah, telling her she has to let her mommy get some sleep"

"She's not keeping me up, I just keep having these crazy headaches"

"Headaches? Well, what did the doctor say?"

"Said it could be nothing, my pressure's fine so she ruled out Pre-eclampsia"

"So it could be nothing"

"It could be nothing, it's probably nothing, I've just been working hard"

"Well don't work too hard because our little girl still has 2 more months to go, right baby girl?" At that moment Addison thought that she couldn't love Mark anymore than she did.

Since they both had the next day off, they agree to start decorating the nursery and start picking out baby names. While they're decorating the nursery, Mark refuses to let Addison help.

"You just sit over there and tell where everything goes" Mark instructs her

"Mark! I want to help!"

"Oh come on Red! You know you're enjoying bossing me around"

"Yeah, well…I do that anyways" she says smartly before walking over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Mmm, yeah you do, you like being in control, don't you?" Mark says suggestively

"Uh huh and I'm _always_ in control, you keep that in mind Sloan" she says, pointing a finger into his chest before she starts ordering him around again.

Later that after noon, they're sitting on the couch, Addison with her feet propped up in Mark's lap as they go over baby names.

"Hmmm…How about…Julia?" Mark suggests

"No…Doesn't flow with her last names. She'll be a Forbes, you know. What about Grace?"

"Middle name?" Mark says shrugging

"Fine, a middle name…IF it flows."

"Okay, IF it flows."

"Alright, how about… Morgan?"

"Morgan? Morgan Montgomery?"

"Montgomery-Sloan." Mark says suddenly

"What?"

"Our child's last name, Montgomery-Sloan."

"Right…"

"I mean it only makes sense; you love me I love you, our kid should have both our last names" Mark says as he catches Addison staring off into space

"You okay Addie?"

"Ella."

"What?"

"Ella. Ella Montgomery-Sloan…that's her name. I love it, I just love it…Ella Grace Forbes Montgomery-Sloan…"

"It sure is a mouthful, that's for sure. But pretty, it's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"It is isn't' it?" She says before feeling a sharp pain hit her, causing her to wince a little.

"You okay Red?" Mark asks, concern evident in his voice.

"Uh yeah, she's kicking me like crazy though" Suddenly, her splitting headache is worse, much worse. It's so bad to the point that her whole head seems to be swimming, add to that, the constant pain shooting through her stomach, followed by something running down her leg. She _knows_ something is wrong.

"Addison?" Suddenly Mark's voice is floating through the haziness she has going on in her head.

"Mark…I think the baby's coming"

But Mark isn't listening at her, he's staring at the sofa

"Mark! I said the baby's coming! What the hell are you looking at?"

"Blood"

"Blood?"

"You're bleeding Addison"

"I am?" She looks down and sees that her water didn't break, but she's bleeding

"Oh my God" she says just before another pain hits her, this time almost causing her to fall of the couch, luckily, Mark is there to catch her. She's terrified because the pain keeps coming and it's getting worse and worse, the blood keeps coming, her head won't stop hurting. The baby's coming and fast.

_The baby's coming._

She's not ready yet.

She wasn't ready for this.

It's all happening too fast.


	17. Something Wonderful

Chapter 17: Something Wonderful

Mark doesn't know what to do. She's 7 months pregnant, she's bleeding and she's having contractions like crazy. He's trying to be calm but, he hates seeing her in so much pain. She keeps floating in and out of consciousness, whimpering ever so often for him to help her. He does all he can to minimize the bleeding but it just keeps coming. Pretty soon he does the only thing he can do-he calls for help. Lucky for him, 3 other doctors, Torres, Burke and Yang, all live in this building. Even luckier for him, Burke, Torres and Yang are all home.

"Mark what happened?" Torres asks as she and Burke try to help Addison; Cristina, who hates Addison by proxy, opts for calling an ambulance. But she seems genuinely concerned when she comes into the apartment.

"I don't know Torres! We were sitting here picking out baby names and she said she felt a pain, then she just started bleeding"

Burke is trying to talk to Addison, help keep her calm while trying to stop the bleeding.

"Addison, you need to relax for me okay"

"It hurts! It hurts so much…Oh God!"

"Addison, you need to listen to me; take slow deep breaths. That's it in and out, in and out" While Burke continues trying to keep Addison calm, Cristina finally comes in with an help.

Mark insists on being in the ambulance with Addison, although the paramedics feel differently, but he's not leaving her side. It takes nearly an act of God and well Derek surprisingly to keep him out of the OR.

"Get out of my way Derek! That's Addison in there! That's my kid!"

"I know Mark but If you want them to save Addison and the baby then you have to stay out of their way"

Mark doesn't want to hear anything Derek's saying at this point. But Derek uses his strength to keep Mark from following the gurney carrying the very still, pregnant, and heavily bleeding Addison.

"That's my kid Shep. She can't die. I can lose them, either of them"

"I know Mark I know. You should go get cleaned up"

"What?"

"Blood, you're covered in blood man" Derek tells him before ushering him away from the crowd that had assembled once Addison was brought in on the stretcher.

After changing into some clean scrubs, all he can do is wait. No one seems to have word on the status of his pregnant girlfriend and their unborn baby. They can't be dead, he thinks to himself. If one of them, or if both of them had died, someone would've came and told him by now. Finally, after 6 long hours of waiting and pacing, Addison's doctor, Dr. Justine Kipling comes out. She looks tired but, her face doesn't seem to say "I'm so sorry but your girlfriend and baby didn't make it" so he's hopeful-or as hopeful as he can be given the circumstances.

"Justine, how is she? How are they is the baby okay?"

"They're both fine Mark. It seems that when we ran Addison's labs for pre eclampsia, they came back inconclusive. Turns out she definitely was pre eclamptic, even though her sodium levels were fine and she had no real symptoms, besides her headaches which could've been caused by anything"

"How bad was it?"

"Her placenta had pretty much ruptured and we had to do an emergency C. There was some hemorrhaging but, I got the bleeding under control. She's in recovery asking for you"

With this news, he breaths a HUGE sigh of relief. Now he asks about the baby.

"And the baby?"

Now Justine's face looks like she's got bad news, he doesn't like that.

"The baby"

"Ella, her name's Ella. We picked it out today just before…"

"Okay. Ella, is underweight. 2 pounds 4 ounces. She's got underdeveloped lungs; they're more underdeveloped than most premies born around 30 weeks so, she's going to have to be on a ventilator for a while"

"But other than that she's okay?"

"Other than that, she's fine"

He's torn, he doesn't know who he should see first, Ella or Addison.

"Is it okay if I go see…one of them?" Justine can sense his nervousness so she gives him a pat on the back.

"I think Addison would like to see you first. She's been awake for a few minutes and she's asking for you"

"She was asking for me?"

"She was asking for you. When she woke up, the first two things she said where 'where's Mark?' and 'is the baby okay?'"

Knowing that she wanted him right by her side made him smile.

"Okay, I'm gonna go visit Addison first. But, how long before she can go see the baby?"

"Well, she just had major surgery Mark so, she needs at least 24 hours for her body to rest before she can go see the baby"

"She's not going to be happy about that"

"Which is why you're going to be the one to tell her." Justine says as she leads him to the maternity ward where Addison is.

When he gets to her room, he's nervous so, he just, well, he stands there debating whether or not he wants to go in or not. He takes a moment to compose himself before slowly walking in. She's lying there sleeping peacefully when he walks in. He cautiously walks over to the bed and plants a soft kiss on her lips just as her eyes flutter open.

"Hi" he voice is small, soft. He's never heard it like that before; he likes it.

"Hey beautiful"

"Mark, I'm not beautiful, I just had a baby a few hours ago. I'm anything but beautiful" she says blushing

"You're always gonna be beautiful to me Red" This compliment makes her smile.

"How is she?" He knows she means the baby so, he positions himself on the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her head softly before telling her about their little girl.

"I haven't seen her yet. I wanted to wait and make sure you were okay first. From what Justine says she's tiny, 2 pounds 4 ounces. Her lungs were severely underdeveloped, more than normal for most premies. Turns out when they ran your blood work to test you for pre-eclampsia, it was inconclusive. Your sodium levels were normal and so was your pressure. But it turns out you definitely were pre eclamptic."

She's quiet at his response.

"Babe?"

"I should've seen this. I should've known the signs"

"Oh Addie, you can't blame yourself for this. Justine said things like this, a woman having pre eclampsia without any warning signs was rare, but it happens"

"I know that" her tone is snappy and defensive and he doesn't want to fight with her seeing as she's just had a baby and all. So, he remains quiet, just lies there holding her close. She can tell that he's opted for silence instead of arguing with her.

"Mark, I'm sorry. Babe, I didn't mean to be so mean. I'm just…I'm scared Mark" she tells him, pulling him close as he turns to face her.

"You're a mother Red, you're supposed to be scared" he tells her just before giving her a kiss which she gratefully reciprocates.

"So, how long do I have until I can go see Ella?" she asks softly

"24 hours"

"What? Mark No! I can't go that long without seeing her!" she whines. He sighs, he was expecting this type of reaction out of her

"I know babe, I know, which is exactly why I'm going to stay right here with you until you can go see her"

And that's exactly what he does.

He doesn't know how quickly those 24 hours pass because he's too busy keeping her company. They laugh and smile and hold each other close. Others come and visit but, right now, it's just the two of them that matter. Finally, Justine tells them that Addison can go and visit the baby. He carefully helps her get into the wheel chair, which she refuses at first, until she almost falls on her ass. Then Mark demands she sit in the wheel chair. He wheels her down to the NICU where the first incubator they see has the name Ella written across the top. This makes them both beam with pride. Mark wheels them closer as they get a glimpse of their beautiful baby daughter. She's definitely tiny, very tiny. They conclude that she's got Addison's mouth and long fingers, she definitely got the "Sloan Nose" Mark says. And while she hasn't opened her eyes yet, they both agree that she'll have Addison's eyes. For them, words aren't really necessary because for them, they have the most perfect little girl sitting in front of them.

And they couldn't be more happier.


	18. First Comes Love Then ComesMarriage?

Chapter 18: First Comes Love Then Comes…Marriage?

2 months have passed since Ella has been born. She was able to come off of the ventilator at 6 weeks, but she isn't able to go home yet. She's been receiving breathing treatments 3 times a day since then. So far, her progress has been…good. She's grown more, a lot more in the 8 weeks since her birth. She now weighs 5 pounds 6 ounces, which is significant progress for a preemie. Ella's birth only seems to have drawn Mark and Addison closer together. Which causes them to make a rash decision one morning during sex.

It's good for them, being intimate with one another again since they haven't really had sex since just after she told him she was pregnant. So this, feels heavenly. He's on top of her doing things to her that only he can do. She whimpers and moans like only he can make her. Her hands are digging into the sheets as she cums, moaning his name over and over.

"Oh God that was…that was amazing" she tells him as she lazily holds him on top of her, running her fingers through his hair

"Yeah, that was great" he grins down at her before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"We should get married" she blurts out, causing his eyes to widen.

"You wanna get married?"He's totally caught off guard by this statement.

"Yeah, like today"

"Today?" he thinks she just delusional from the sex but her eyes say that she means business

"Yes today. We could go to city hall before work, take Callie and Bailey as witnesses, it'll be great Mark!" she seems excited he thinks to himself, but he's nervous and she can tell.

"What? You don't wanna marry me?" Now she's mad because she's shoving him off of her and pulling the covers around herself.

"I want to marry you Addison"

"When Mark? When do you want to marry me? Or did you just think we'd have an illegitimate child together, fuck all the time and be happy? I want more Mark" she tells him sighing deeply

"I wanna marry you Red"

"Then marry me, today"

"Today? Why such a rush?"

"I don't know it just, it just feels right. I love you, you love me, we both love Ella. I think marriage is only the next step in our relationship, right?" She smiles hopefully

"But our relationship is anything but normal Red. You were married to my best friend and you got pregnant. I mean, that's not exactly how things play out in most relationships. I mean you're supposed to fall in love first, then get married, then have a kid" Mark says chuckling.

"This is true, but, like you said, we're not like ordinary couples so, we're in love, we already have a kid. The next logical thing is for us to get married" Addison says staring into his eyes.

"Okay then, let's get married, today"

"You mean that?"

"Yeah, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you" Mark tells her

"Okay, let's get married!" she exclaims throwing herself into his arms before he rolls them over and they have celebratory sex.


	19. Say I doSay I don't?

Chapter 19: Say I do…Say I don't?

They do it. They go down to city hall and get married. They take Callie and Bailey(who were completely shocked by their decision) as witnesses. Its spontaneous and unplanned, just like they like to do things. Its simple for them. Nothing too fancy, accept the rings because well, it's Addison and she has to have a fancy wedding ring. The ceremony is basic, seeing as Addison's done this already and Mark's not the type to have a big fancy wedding. There's nothing fancy about the ceremony, unless you count the $600 shoes Addison's wearing .

Its small and intimate. Just them, their 2 witnesses and the officiator.

Their vows are simple:

"I Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery take you Mark Andrew Sloan to be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold, to love, to honor and to cherish. Forsaking all others and remaining faithful only to you. For richer or poorer. In sickness and in Health. 'Til Death do us part"

"I Mark Andrew Sloan take you Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery, to be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold, to love, to honor and to cherish. Forsaking all others and remaining faithful only to you. For richer or poorer. In sickness and in Health. 'Til Death do us part"

The officiator pronounces them husband and wife and they seal the deal with their signatures and a kiss. And with that, they head off to work.

They're late and the chief, is _not_ happy.

"Torres, Sloan, Addie, Bailey why the hell are you all late to work?" The ER has been busy all morning and his best surgeons, aside from Shepherd and Burke, are no where to be found so of course he's pissed.

"Well, is someone going to explain to me why the four of you are late?"

Callie and Bailey immediately turn to Mark and Addison who look at each other.

They hadn't been expecting this.

"Well, we uh, Mark and I…"Addison begins to explain.

"Spit it our Addie" The chief orders

"We got married today" Mark blurts out causing people to stop and look at him. Unfortunately one of those people happens to be Derek.

"You, you two got married today?" he asks softly, looking at Addison

"Yeah" is all Addison can say

"Derek! Derek wait!" But he doesn't respond, he simply walks away from them, clearly hurt. When he doesn't turn around, Addison turns to Mark and smacks his arm.

"Ah! What was that for?"

"For telling the chief we got married!"

"What's so bad about me saying that we got married today?"

"Derek that's what!"

"What does Derek have to do with us getting married?"

"Because I wanted to be the one to tell Derek we got married" Addison sighs

"But, why?"

" Because I knew this was going to be hard on him"

"Why do you have to be the one to tell him we got married?"

"Because I care about his feelings Mark!"

"Oh and I don't"

"Doesn't seem like it"

"He didn't give a shit about your feelings or mine when he walked around hating us"

"He and Meredith just broke up"

"So, what's your point?"

"This is hard for him that's the point. Seeing his ex wife and his best friend have a baby and get married after he and his girlfriend just broke up is going to be hard on him"

"Do you really think he'd be so understanding if the roles were reversed? Do you really think Derek would be trying to comfort you if he and Meredith had a baby and decided to get married?"

"…I don't know"

"I'll tell you the answer to that now: no"

"What makes you say he wouldn't?"

"Because if he actually gave a damn about you then you wouldn't be married to me"

"Are you trying to say something Mark?"

"I am saying it Addison: Derek doesn't give a damn about you or me. He's just mad that we're happy with each other. He's angry that I didn't cheat on you or screw you over"

"I don't buy that at all"

"Well it's the truth…why do you still care what Derek thinks about us anyway?"

"I just do okay?"

"Addison, are you, are you ashamed that you married me? Or are you still in love with him?"

"What? That's just plain ridiculous Mark! And I'm not ashamed that I married you I'm happy that I married you"

"If you aren't ashamed then me telling everyone that we got married, Derek knowing that we're married shouldn't matter as much"

"It just, it matters to me Mark. It matters"

"But why does it matter so much?"

When she can't answer, he walks away from her.

"Mark! Mark wait!"

He turns and stares at her, the hurt evident in his eyes

"If you're so worried about what people think, why didn't you have the abortion? Why'd you keep her? Why'd you convince me to pack up and leave the one city that I've ever known for a city where all it does is rain and I have an ex best friend who hates me. Most of all, why the hell did you ask me to marry you this morning if you're so afraid of what people are gonna think?"

She's hurt when he asks why didn't she abort Ella.

"I couldn't abort her because from the minute I hear her heartbeat I loved her. That's why I couldn't abort her" she tells him as tears run down her face. He knows he's wounded her by bringing up her almost abortion but, she's hurt him by caring what people think so damn much.

"Okay, that explains Ella, but what about the rest of it?"

When she doesn't respond, he walks away from her

This is _so _not how she wanted to start off her first day being married!


	20. Scare

Chapter 20: Scare

**A/N: Thank You all so much for reading and commenting on this story. I appreciate it so much! Everything is going to begin moving at warp speed after this so, be prepared for some major time jumps and a change in narration(from third back to second) in the upcoming chapters!**

Pretty soon, word's gotten out that Addison and Mark are married and they're already headed for divorce. She decides that she needs a little happiness to help her get through the day so, she heads for the NICU to visit Ella. The nurses don't give her any fuss because: a: she runs this department and b: they know she's coming to visit Ella. Judy, Ella's nurse for the day informs Addison that Ella's been fed and that she's had a breathing treatment. She gently reaches into the crib and scoops up the now 2 and a half month old and cradles her close before sitting down with her in a nearby rocking chair.

Almost immediately, Addison begins to feel better. She stares down at Ella and thinks to herself that she and Mark make cute babies because Ella is definitely the cutest baby she's ever seen. She begins rocking in the chair as she speaks softly to her daughter.

"Hey kiddo, You're getting so big now! Pretty soon we'll be able to take you home. Your daddy and I got married today, isn't that great? But daddy's mad at mommy right now Elle." she says as she looks down and notices that Ella has fallen asleep. She chuckles softly before leaning down and kissing her soft blonde curls before she gets a page from the chief and heads down to the ER where she's met by Richard, along with Derek and Mark, who are visibly angry; they're angry at each other, but most importantly they're angry at Addison.

"Richard I got your page what's going on?" she asks as she notices a huge grin on his face.

This can't be good she thinks to herself.

"Dr. Montgomery-Sloan! It seems as if your husband and Dr. Shepherd here have a case that requires your neonatal expertise" his voice is cheerful when he mentions her "husband". Yeah, this isn't good at all.

"I'm sorry, but did you just call me _Dr. Montgomery-Sloan_?and did you just call Mark my _husband_?" She's trying to make sure she heard that correctly because she swears she heard Derek snort and she saw Mark roll his eyes when Richard called her _Dr. Montgomery-Sloan_

"Well that's your name isn't it? I mean seeing as you two went and got married this morning. I'm assuming you'll be changing your name to Montgomery-Sloan, I mean you changed your last name with Derek so I figured you were going to do the same thing since you're married to Sloan now"

"…Mark and I haven't discussed me changing my last name"

"We didn't even discuss getting married we just did it" Mark mutters under his breath.

Derek is quiet during this time.

"Well I think you should change your last name to Montgomery-Sloan. Or how about just Addison Sloan?" Richard says pushing the door open to the patient's room before Addison has time to respond.

To make this case all the more awkward, the intern assigned to this case? None other than Meredith Grey.

"Alright Grey, present the case" The chief tells her.

"Savannah Ramirez, age 33. 36 weeks pregnant was involved in a car crash where she suffered severe blunt force trauma second and third degree burns. The baby is showing signs of fetal distress and is in the breech position" Meredith rattles off as the patient's husband looks on rather terrified.

"A truck came out of nowhere and blindsided us" the man nervously tells the doctors in the room.

"Mr. Ramirez, I can assure you Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Sloan and Dr. Montgomery-Sloan are going to do everything they can for your wife and child" Dr. Webber informs him before instructing Meredith to keep an eye on Mrs. Ramirez's vitals as well as the baby's vitals.

"Alright, you three need to come up with a game plan to save this woman and her baby" The chief instructs them as they stand outside of the patient's room.

"Well, based on the CT scans, she's got a subdural hemotoma, she's gonna need surgery" Derek says

"I'm gonna have to get in there and do some serious skin grafts" Mark replies

"Schedule the surgery as soon as possible. I'll be there to monitor the baby" Addison responds as all 3 surgeons grow quiet.

"Look, you three need to work through your issues with each other because this is getting ridiculous" Richard says getting highly annoyed

"There's nothing to work through" Mark says gruffly

"You haven't spoken to your wife Sloan" Richard says matter-of-factly

"she's not my wife, she's too busy caring what Derek thinks to be my wife"

"Mark that's not true I-"

But before she can answer she gets a 911 page from the NICU and so does Mark. After looking at each other for a brief second they both conclude that this could only mean one thing: something is wrong with Ella.

And they race off towards the NICU.

By the time they get there, There are several doctors and nurses crowded around Ella's crib. One of those doctors is Burke.

"Preston! What's wrong? What's going on?" Addison asks frantically as they start rolling Ella's bed out of the room

Burke stops and looks at the worried parents and sighs before breaking the bad news to them

"Ella's breathing has caused an underlying problem to develop with her heart and she needs surgery to correct it" he tells them

"Surgery?" They both shout

"But they said she was fine. I was just with her a few hours ago and she was fine!" Addison cries

"Addison, you know how things are with preemies, things like this can happen" Burke tells her just as they roll Ella to the OR.

Once the gurney is gone, all that's left between them is silence.

It only takes them a split second to rush towards the OR gallery, only to find that they've been banned.

"What? Preston! Preston! You can't ban us! That's our daughter in there!" Addison yells at him

"Which is exactly why I can't have you anywhere near my OR. Look, I won't be able to do my job efficiently if I look up and see my friends, my very nervous friends looking at me with eyes that say 'please don't kill our daughter'. I need to emotionally detach myself from this surgery and I can't do that if you two are there because I'll look down and realize that I'm operating on two of the hospital's best surgeons' 2 month old daughter…I can't have you there. I'll have a nurse keep you updated" Burke tells them as he walks into the scrub room.

Once the door closes, there's a deafening silence between them. In that moment, everything that happened prior to this is wiped away, and instantly they embrace.

"I'm sorry about before" she mumbles into his scrub top

"Shh, it's alright. I'm sorry I lost my cool" he tells her as they walk away from the OR, which is possibly one of the hardest things to do for them.

They settle for a dark and empty on call room where they lie together in a comfortable silence. Her head rests on his chest as he absently runs his fingers through her hair.

"I'm scared Addison" he quietly admits.

"I'm scared too…did, did you mean what you said, when you asked me why didn't I have the abortion?" she asks him nervously, biting on her lower lip as she looks up at him.

"Addison, I love you. I've been in love with you since l_ong_ before the affair. I think, I think I've _always _loved you. I just, didn't say anything because well, you were Derek's girl then so, I didn't say anything. I thought, I thought that once you divorced him and when you didn't have the abortion and when you told me you loved me, and when you said you wanted to get married, I thought well, that maybe this would be my fair chance at you being mine. But, maybe I was wrong" he tells her, slightly rolling away from her.

She realizes in that moment just how much he truly cares about her. She's never had any doubts about her marriage to Derek but now, now she thinks that she chose wrong when she married Derek.

"Mark, Mark. Mark I'm sorry. Babe, I _never_ meant to make you feel this way I swear. I guess…I'm scared too. I'm scared of this, us not working. It was different before when we were just living together and having a baby but now, now we're married and…I'm scared I'm going to screw this up, like I did with Derek and-" he cuts her off with a kiss

"You didn't screw things up with Derek Addison and, you should've said something if you weren't ready to marry me" he tells her

"No! I want, I wanted to marry you Mark. I did I just…I never thought about what would happen if we actually did it. I love you Mark, I do but, I'm afraid of hurting you and I'm afraid of losing you" she tells him shyly

"So, you're not ashamed that you married me?"

"No, and I shouldn't have made you think or feel that way. I'm sorry" she tells him as she sits up to look at him. In that moment, all is forgiven. Clothes are easily discarded and soon all thoughts of their fight are gone as they make love to each other.

They lay together and a peaceful post coital silence until their the silence is cut short by the shrill ringing of their pagers. They dress quickly and head for the NICU where Burke is waiting for them.

"How is she?"

"How did the surgery go?" they ask simultaneously.

"The surgery went well, but, it turns out that there was a tear in one of her lungs. We repaired it as well as the heart defect but, the surgery was so intense on her small body that she's going to have to go back on the ventilator" Burke tells them

"For how long?" Mark asks as Burke looks to Addison to further explain things to her husband.

"Its hard to tell for how long Mark. Hopefully not too long because if she's on the ventilator too long, she'll become dependent on it and, that won't be good" Addison tells him.

They're allowed to see Ella not long afterwards. They walk into the NICU and they see their tiny baby hooked up to all of the machines and tubes and it becomes too much for her father to handle as he turns away.

"Mark, Mark look at me" Addison instructs him as she turns to face him

"I can't. I can't see her like that" he murmurs barely above a whisper. She sees how this is tearing him apart. She instinctively wraps her arms around him as he head comes to rest on her shoulder as silent tears run down his face.

"I know baby, I know" she tells him in a soothing tone.

"How the hell did this happen Red?" he mutters, still holding onto her

"I don't know but, she's going to come through this, and so are we Mark. We have to be strong for her. We have to pull it together, for Ella" she tells him.

"I think falling in love with you has made me soft" he jokes which causes her to laugh a bit

"Maybe you marrying me and us having a kid together is a good thing" she teases before brushing a kiss to his lips and telling him

"She's going to be fine Mark"

It takes a while but, in the end, Addison is right. Ella stays on the ventilator for another 6 weeks until Arizona Robbins suggests that they try letting Ella breathe on her own. Both parents, well Mark, is skeptical but, they silently reach a mutual agreement that she indeed needs to try breathing on her own. When Ella is taken off the ventilator, she is able to breathe on her own. It is determined that she'll need an inhaler when she's older but, for the most part, she's healthy enough for Mark and Addison to take home.

And they couldn't be more happier.


	21. Please Come Home

Chapter 21: Please Come Home

**A/N: Okay now, the story is about to start moving at warp speed. But there will be recaps of what's happened in between things. So that there's no confusion let's say, a little over a year has passed since the last chapter. The narration is still the same, for now(third person present tense) but will change in the following chapters.**

**Thank You so much for reading and reviewing!**

You wouldn't think that they've only been married just over a year when you look at them. It seems like they've been together for years with the way the interact with each other. You wouldn't believe it looking at their daughter that she spent the first 4 months of her life hooked up to a ventilator in the NICU at Seattle Grace Hospital. On the outside, they appear to be this happy, perfect, wonderful little family. On the inside, they are this happy, perfect, wonderful little family. But the road to getting here hasn't been so easy.

She was once married to his best friend.

She almost aborted their baby.

They spontaneously decided to get married one morning after some incredible sex.

Their daughter was born 2 months premature.

On the outside, no one really knows about these things because to the average person, Mark and Addison Sloan are the perfect couple with the perfect baby and the perfect life.

But again: their life…anything BUT perfect.

Like right now, Addison is peeing on her 3rd stick which reads _positive_.

"Goddamit Mark Sloan!" she hisses as she stands in the bathroom in her bedroom staring at the pregnancy test. She sort of laughs to herself because, this is how it started out between them: a positive pregnancy test. They haven't been trying to have another baby(hell, they weren't even trying for Ella), in fact, the topic of them having another kid hasn't even come up.

She wants more kids but, she's not sure how he'd feel about it. Having Ella is the greatest thing that's ever happened to either one of them but, being a parent hasn't come without sacrifices and struggles. People have asked them, if they want more kids. They simply smile and respond with "Ella is enough for us". but as far as them discussing more kids? They haven't.

So of course she's freaking out right now.

She's pregnant…again.

The one thing that makes this pregnancy different that Ella's?

She's definitively not having an abortion.

Instead, she just…doesn't tell Mark for…a week or so.

He knows when something's bothering her or when she's keeping something from him. He's asked several times, even tried bribing her with mind-blowing sex but, she still won't tell him, which leads to the current argument they're having.

"Addison! Why can't you just tell me what's going on?"

"Because there's nothing to tell Mark!"

"Yes there is! I know you Red, you're hiding something from me!"

"For the thousandth time Mark, I'm not hiding anything!"

"You're lying! I know you are"

"Ugh! No I'm not!"

"Goddamit Addison!"

"Shh! You're going to wake the baby with all of your yelling!"

"I wouldn't be yelling if you'd just tell me the fucking truth!"

"I am telling you the truth!"

"If you are then, look me dead in my face and swear to me that you aren't keeping something from me" he counters. He can always tell when she's lying. Her confidence falters, she can never really meet his gaze. She clenches her jaw, she bites down on her bottom lip…all signs that she's lying to him.

"What happened to no secrets?" he asks

"Mark, I'm not…"

"Are you sleeping with someone else?" he asks

"What? No! How could you even ask me that?"

"Because, you started acting different with Derek. You stopped talking to him, you were so hostile towards him. You avoided him, just like you're doing me"

"Mark, I'm not sleeping with someone else I promise"

"So, what is it Red? Tell me, I need to know Addison. Is it me? Did I do something?"

"Mark, Mark no. it's not you"

"Then what is it?"

She's silent at his question, which makes him angrier. He runs a hand through his hair before grabbing his leather coat and heading for the door. Seeing him grab his coat and head for the door sends her into a panic. She's still insecure in the fact that he won't leave her.

"Mark! Mark where are you going?" her voice is frantic and slightly panicky.

"I need some space Addison" he says gruffly

"Space?"

"Yeah"

"What happened to not walking out?" she asks

"what happened to no secrets?" he counters before heading to the door

"Mark! Wait!" but it's too late, he slams the door shut behind him, leaving her alone-her greatest fear since diving head first into this relationship with him.

He ends up at Joe's drinking. He orders several beers and a couple glasses of scotch. He doesn't know how long he's been at Joe's but, he knows he's pretty much wasted. He's sitting at the bar nursing his…he stopped counting after drink number 4, when he notices her. She's cute. Rather young looking to be in a bar he thinks. She's…she's the exact opposite of Addison. She's a brunette, she has plain brown eyes. Lucky for him, she takes the stool next to him at the bar.

Her voice is soft, timid almost when she orders.

"I'll have a beer please"

This is what he needs. He tries to rationalize how he can seemingly flirt with her until she falls into bed with him. He _knows_ it's wrong to want to sleep with her but, his marriage to Addison has been relatively perfect, until now. If only she would just tell him what the fuck she's hiding from him. Suddenly, that soft voice breaks through his thoughts.

"Hey, you okay? You seem, I don't know, sad"

He turns to face her and suddenly, he gets this calm feeling, not that frustrated feeling he sometimes gets with Addison. This girl, albeit she's young, but, she's so…everything he sort of wishes Addison was sometimes. Not that he doesn't love his Red-he loves her without a doubt but, sometimes, her personality can be a bit too much for him. This girl, she seems…nice, and gentle and like she wouldn't keep things from him. She doesn't seem to be bossy or, arrogant or a control freak. She seems like she'd be…

But then, his cell phone rings.

_Red. _that's her display name when she calls.

He sighs heavily just as she asks,

"Aren't you gonna answer that?"

"No" he replies gruffly "It's someone I don't wanna talk to right now"

…

She's pacing the living room as she waits for the phone to ring but, he never picks up. Thus, the water works start and, she leaves him a message, and another message, and another.

"_Mark, it's me, come home"_

"_Babe, please come home. I'm sorry okay just…just come home"_

"_Dammit Mark Sloan! You said you wouldn't walk out on me! You said you wouldn't do what Derek did. But then you walked out on me!"_

"_Mark, I need you, come home okay?"_

"_This is the 5__th__ time I've called you. I'm not calling you again"_

"_Okay, so I lied. Babe, I'm scared okay? There is something I need to tell you but, I don't know how you'll take it. Please Mark, come home. This is starting to feel like…you know, how it was with Derek. Which is exactly was I didn't want to happen with us. Babe, please come home"_

She doesn't leave any more messages after that, she simply lies on the couch and hopes that he'll come home soon.

…..

He's lost count of how long it's been since he's been at Joe's but, sitting here talking to her, to Lexie, is…comforting. That is until he learns her last name.

_Grey._

"You said your last name was Grey? You wouldn't, you wouldn't happen to know a Meredith Grey, would you?"

"Uh yeah, she's, she's my sister, well, half sister. We have the same dad"

And in that moment, his heart stops. This is probably how Derek felt when he came to Seattle and met Meredith. He know understands what Derek meant when he said meeting Meredith was like "coming up for fresh air". Meeting Lexie's like that too accept, now when he looks at her he wishes she had Red hair instead of brown. He wishes she had eyes the color of the ocean instead of plain, dull brown ones. He realizes that in that moment, he wishes she was Addison. He immediately stands and throws a few bills onto the counter and starts for the door.

"Going home to your wife Dr. Sloan?" Joe asks as Lexie looks at Mark completely shocked.

"You're married?" she asks

"Yeah. Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but, I'm married. I've got an amazing wife at home and a beautiful daughter and, I'm going home. You seem like a nice kid but, you don't want someone like me" he tells Lexie before walking out of the bar and heading home.

When he gets there he finds her asleep on the couch. He walks over to her and sits on the coffee table and watches her sleep. He can tell she's been crying, and the one thing he can't stand is to see Addison, or Ella cry. He leans in and gently kisses her lips.

"I'm sorry Red" he mutters when her eyes slowly open

"You came back" she says softly, her voice full of sleep

"Yeah, I did. I shouldn't have-" she silences him with a kiss, a very heated kiss. She pulls him onto the couch, or rather on top of her. He deepens the kiss, running his fingers through her hair just as she pulls away and looks into his eyes.

"I'm sorry" she whispers, cupping his jaw

"Me too" he mutters

"Mark, I'm pregnant" she says quietly

So this is what she's been hiding. He wasn't expecting this type of secret

"You are?"

"Yeah"

"Babe, why, why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I was scared to tell you I guess"

"Scared? Why?"

"I don't know I just, was. I was afraid you wouldn't want more kids and-"this time it's his turn to silence her with a kiss. But this time, no other words are said because clothes are being peeled off and she's rolling on top of him. Soon, she moaning his name with a sense of urgency and he slides into her with ease.

It doesn't take long for her to reach her point of ecstasy before she's crying out his name as she cums. She rests on top of him and he runs his fingers through her hair as they relax in the comfortable silence (which surprises them that Ella hasn't woken up yet because they were pretty loud or rather Addison was loud).

She's the first to break the silence when she admits

"I didn't think you'd come back"

This confession makes him bring her hands, which have been absently drawing circles in his chest, to his mouth and kiss them.

"I was mad Red but, I was gonna come back" he tells her

"You were? You're not just saying that, are you?"

"No I'm not just saying that. You're my wife Addison, I'm always going to come home" he tells her

"Good because I love you, a lot"

"I love you too Red, a lot"

And they peacefully drift off to sleep


	22. We Are A Family

Chapter 22: We Are A Family

The next several months of Addison's pregnancy are smooth. Aside from the morning sickness, the back pain, the constant cravings which means Mark ends up driving around trying to find a store open after midnight, and Ella going through the "Terrible Twos" and potty training, things are okay for them. Pretty soon, they find out that they're having a boy which makes Mark very happy. They're happy, Ella's happy (although she doesn't quite understand why Addison can't hold her anymore) but, they're okay. There's talk of them moving into a house but, right now it's just talk. Things are pretty much perfect. That is until one afternoon when Addison's family shows up.

"I'm looking for Dr. Addison Montgomery" Bizzy Forbes Montgomery says politely to the nurse. It's been almost 3 years since she's heard from her daughter. She still can't understand why she moved, here of all places. But, Bizzy feels that it is impolite and inconsiderate of Addison to move away, get divorced and not tell her family. Ironically, Nancy Shepherd is in Seattle visiting too. Archer is the first to spot her.

"Nancy Shepherd?" he asks as she whips around in surprise

"Archer Montgomery! What on earth are you doing in Seattle?" she asks

"Looking for my sister" he replies as Nancy gets a view of Bizzy

"Mrs. Montgomery, hello, it's a pleasure to see you again" she says extending a hand out to greet the woman

"You're one of Derek's sisters, right?" Bizzy questions

"Right, I'm Nancy. I went to medical school with Archer and Addison" she says

"Right, well I could never really keep up with you Shepherd children there were just so many of you"

"Right" Nancy says just as she spots a very pregnant Addison rounding the corner

"Addie!" she exclaims throwing her arms around her, or as far as Addison's bump would allow her

"Nance! What the hell are you doing here?" she asks in slight shock

"I came to see how Derek was but, apparently he's doing just fine" Nancy replies gesturing towards Addison's stomach.

"Derek didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Nancy asks as Mark rounds the corner with Ella

"We're gonna have to take a rain check on lunch babe, I just got an emergency…Nancy?" he says with wide eyes

"Mark Sloan? You moved here too?" Nancy asks as Derek comes around the corner

"Addison I still need-" and he stops dead in his tracks because standing behind his sister are Bizzy, The Captain and Archer Montgomery who are all staring at Mark, Addison, Derek and 2 year old Ella, who suddenly decides to reach for Addison

"Mama!"

To most people in the hospital, hearing little Ella Montgomery-Sloan call Addison "Mama" is nothing new since the girl started talking a few months ago. But to Addison's family and Nancy, it's something totally new. And, to make this situation even more awkward, Carolyn Shepherd herself walks over to the crowd.

"Nancy, I thought you said" but she's cut short when Ella speaks again, this time, talking to Mark

"Dadda!" she says pulling on Mark's lab coat and pointing to Addison, who has a look of shock on her face.

"Well, is someone going to explain what the hell is going on here?" The Captain says breaking up the silence.

"You didn't tell your family we got divorced?" Addison mutters to Derek

"You didn't tell your family that you married Mark and you have a kid and another one on the way" he mutters back as everyone's mouths open in shock

"You got divorced?"

"You married Mark Sloan"

"You had a baby?"

"You're pregnant again?"

To make matters even more complicated, Addison, who is 9 months pregnant, turns to Mark in shock and says very quietly

"Mark, I think my water just broke" Mark looks down and, sure enough, her water has indeed broke. No one else really hears this because they're all too busy arguing. Richard Webber walks over and silences them all.

"Hey! This is a hospital not some daytime soap opera! Now, somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" he says as Everyone looks to Mark, Derek and Addison.

"Well those rich looking people over there" Mark says pointing to Addison's parents and brother "are Addison's parents and her brother those two over there" he says pointing to Nancy and Mrs. Shepherd "are Derek's mother, and sister" he says

"Okay, but what's going on?" The Chief asks

"Well, Derek didn't tell his family that he and Addison got divorced or that he's seeing Meredith, Addison never told her family we got married and had Ella or that she was pregnant. They all came to visit, found out and started yelling. Now, to make this even more crazier, Addison's in labor" he says making everyone stop and stare at Addison, who is taking in slow deep breaths.

…

Labor for Addison this go round is hard. With Ella, she didn't really experience anything because Ella was delivered via C-Section. Even though she's had an epidural, it's still hard. The pain is extremely intense and there's not really much Mark can do about it. When Mark asks her if there's anything she needs, she does have 1 request:

"Make them leave, tell them all to go home" she whimpers

"You don't want them here? Not even Nancy?"

"No. I don't want any of them here. My parents are going to be judgmental, Carolyn hates me and well probably you now too, Nancy will probably never forgive me and Archer probably wants to kick your ass so, send them home" he doesn't argue he simply leaves the room, leaving Bailey with her and heads to the waiting area where they're still yelling.

"Hey!" he shouts, getting their attention as they turn to face him

"Addison wants you all to leave" Mark tells them

"We're not going anywhere. We came to see Addison and we're not leaving until we see her" Bizzy informs him

"She doesn't want to see you"

"I don't care what she wants! Obviously she doesn't know what she wants or else she wouldn't be married to you now, where is she?" Bizzy demands. He nearly loses his cool because now she's pissed him off. But, for the sake of Addison, he remains calm.

"With all due respect Mrs. Montgomery, Addison is my wife and she's in there trying to have our son. She doesn't want to see any of you so, you need to leave or else I'll have hospital security to escort you off of the premise" he says

"You can't do that!" The Captain shouts

"I can because for one I'm her husband" Mark replies

"Is that what she's calling you, her husband?" Archer says sarcastically. Surprisingly, Derek jumps in

"Archer, Mark and Addison are legally married. It's not just pretend with them, it's the real thing" he says

"She said it was the real thing with you Derek. Don't you see what she's doing?" Carolyn says

"Ma, Addison and I stopped being happy a long time ago. She tried to fight for us, for our marriage and I didn't"

"Derek, don't try and make this all your fault" Carolyn says

"No Ma, it is my fault. After our careers took off, I started caring more about work and being chief and surgeries and my practice than I did my wife. She wanted us to work but, I didn't care about that. Mark and Addison, that didn't happen until I started sending Mark over to be with Addison when I didn't want to leave work or I got tired of her begging me to spend time with her. Somehow, Mark became everything Addison wanted me to be and, they fell in love with each other. They're happy and they have Ella and their son is about to be born. They're happy with each other and I'm happy with Meredith"

"Who's Meredith?" Nancy asks

"The woman I met when I first came here. We met at a bar and, I fell in love with her. We were together 2 months before Addison came here and, I didn't tell her I was married when we started dating" he says just as Mark's about to say something but, Bailey comes out to the waiting room.

"Dr. Sloan, you might wanna get in there" she says as he rushes towards Addison's room just in time to meet their son…

Once he's cleaned up, Mark is lying next to Addison in bed as she holds their son.

"You were late" she says quietly

"No, I was almost late" he says

"If you had missed him being born…"

"But I didn't"

"You'd better be glad you didn't" she says never taking her eyes off of their son

"You have a name for him yet" Mark asks, his head resting on her shoulder as they stare at their son

"Yeah, I do. This is Brecken. Brecken Mark Sloan" she says quietly, turning to look at her husband

"Brecken Mark Sloan?" he asks quietly

"Yeah. You don't like it?" she questions softly

"I love it, it's perfect. He's perfect" he says before kissing her head.

"Good, because I love him, and I love Ella and most of all, I love you" she tells him

"I love you too gorgeous. We make some great looking kids. Is there any chance I could-"

"Don't push your luck Sloan. "she warns him

"Maybe just 1 more?" he says as she rolls her eyes at him

"We just had Brecken, it's going to be a while before I'm willing to have another one"

"But you'll think about it?"

"Maybe"

"Good, because I like having babies with you" he says kissing her neck

"I like making babies with you too but no more for now" she laughs

"Okay, no more, for now" he says as they continue to admire their new son


	23. Make A Move

Chapter 23: Make A Move

**a/n: first off, I found out that you can now view how many people have read your fics. Last time I checked, there were over 2,600 views for this story. I am so honored by that! Thank you all so much for reading my stories. Okay so with this chapter, about 6 months have passed since Brecken was born. Oh and I got Brecken's name, plus the name for the new baby(whose sex won't be revealed until MUCH later) that was mentioned in the beginning of the story from RainingMonday who, has AMAZEBALLS Maddison and Addek stories. Oh and make sure you check out sliceofperfection's stories as well if you're a Maddison lover!**

**The whole zoo outing was initially inspired by Monster's Inc, which is why Ella calls the Lions and Tigers "kitties"- which is what the little girl in the movie called "Sully". **

It's funny to her, she never thought she could love 3 people as much as she loves her husband and 2 children. It's Saturday and, for a change, they both have the weekend off. She wakes up early for some reason and heads downstairs for a cup of coffee. What she sees when she heads back upstairs nearly takes her breath away: Mark is peacefully sleeping with 6 month old Brecken, curled up in a neat little ball with his fingers in his mouth, on his chest. While 2 and a half year old Ella lays sprawled out on her stomach on Addison's side of the bed with her thumb in her mouth. To her, it's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen in her life.

_Her family._

Her thoughts are interrupted by a phone call.

"Dr. Montgomery-Sloan?" she says quietly

"Addie?" and it takes a millisecond for the voice to register on the other end of the phone.

"Nae?"

"Well who else would it be? And since when did you become Mrs. Mark Sloan?" she asks teasingly

"A lot's changed Nae" she says heading out onto the balcony of her bedroom.

"How about you start from the beginning" Naomi says

"Okay well, first off, Derek and I are divorced as you already know. I got pregnant with Ella ironically on the night Derek found Mark and I in bed together. I almost had an abortion, Mark moved to Seattle, Ella was born at 28 weeks, Mark and I got married 2 months after she was born, and we just had our son Brecken, about 6 months ago" she says, taking a sip of her coffee

"Wow Addison! So you managed to make Mark Sloan into a married man?"

"Yeah"

"That's great Addie. I'm happy that you're happy, I really am"

"Thanks Nae"

After a bit of chatting, Naomi tells Addison the reason behind her phone call.

"The real reason I'm calling is because i need you…and Mark for a consult"

"You need me _and Mark_, both of us, for a consult?"

"Yeah. Remember that plane crash that was on the news a couple of days ago?"

"Yeah, they said that there were a few survivors. What about it?"

"It turns out, one of the survivors was a patient of mine and she's pregnant"

"Oh God Nae I'm sorry. How bad is she?"

"She's 32 weeks and is showing signs of early labor and she's got burns over nearly half of her body. She needs you and Mark's help if she and her baby have any chance of survival"

She ponders this for a moment. Things have been crazy at the hospital lately with the Mercy West merger so, maybe this would be a good for them. Plus, it would be their first family trip with the kids so, it could be fun for them.

"Okay, I'll let Richard know and we'll be on the first flight to LA" she tells Naomi.

She walks back into the bedroom after ending her phone call and finds Mark sitting up with his back against the headboard of the bed with a fussy Brecken cradled against his chest as Ella chats animatedly with him about something she learned in the hospital's day care.

"Hey you three" she says, Ella being the first to notice her

"Mommy! I miss you!" she says happily as she throws herself into her mother's arms once she climbs back into bed.

"I missed you too Ellybean" she chuckles before planting a kiss atop of her messy blonde curls as Mark hands her a fussy Brecken.

"Oh shh, shh, shh you're okay Breck. You're just a little hungry that's all" she says soothingly as she begins to breastfeed him as Mark watches her in amazement

"What?" she asks with a laugh

"Look at them" he gestures to a now calm Brecken and a slightly less energetic Ella, who is contently resting her head on her mother's lap, humming some song she learned in daycare as she simultaneously rubs her stomach and sucks her thumb

"What about them?" Addison asks

"You do it so effortlessly. You make it look so, so perfect, like it's that easy." he says softly causing her to blush and bite down on her bottom lip

"No I don't"

"You make it look so easy. I was only with them for 15 minutes and Breck was fussy and, I didn't know what the hell Ella was talking about. Sometimes, I feel like I'm a bad father" he quietly admits

"Hey, hey, Mark, look at me. You are not a terrible father, okay? Babe, it just takes a little bit of practice" she tells him as she shifts Brecken to her shoulder to burp him

"You're doing just fine with them. And, you're a great father" she says as Brecken finally burps, just as she hands him over to Mark

"You think so?" he asks as he looks down at Brecken, who is staring back up at him curiously

"It looks good on you" she muses after watching him a few moments

"What?" he asks quietly, noticing that both children have managed to fall back asleep

"Fatherhood. You wear it well" she tells him

"Yeah?"

"I mean it Mark. I used to think that Derek would've made a great father. I imagined up this perfect little life for us with these perfect looking children and now…"

"Now what?" he probes, because hearing her say things like this make him need to know what she thinks about him as father

"It's funny because now, I have my 2 perfect little miracles and, they didn't come from Derek. They came from you of all people" she says, leaning in to kiss him

"That a good thing or a bad thing?" Mark asks

"You know they say, some of the greatest things come from the most unexpected places. I thought that my happily ever after was supposed to come from Derek. Instead, I got it from you" she sighs contently, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder

"Yeah, well, I always imagined my happily ever after with you Red" he tells her earnestly as the 4 of them lie in bed and enjoy a lazy Saturday together uninterrupted.

…

Being in LA is…different, a new experience or a new adventure for them rather. First, it's a serious contrast of Seattle. The sun is shining as opposed to the always cloudy skies of Seattle. Everything seems so much brighter in LA compared to the dreariness of Seattle. After getting settled into their hotel, Mark and Addison decide to do a little sight-seeing. They opt for the zoo as a way to for them to have a little family time. After packing enough juices, crackers, and bottles of breast milk for Brecken, they climb into their rental car and head for the LA zoo. The zoo amazes young Ella, who simply "oohs" and "ahhs" and chatters animatedly about all of the sights. That is, until she gets to the Lion and Tiger exhibits. These exhibits in particular seemed to really excite the 2 and a half year old.

"Mama! Mama! Look! Look! Its kitties!" she squeals as they walk towards the exhibits

"I see Elle I see" Addison replies with a bright smile

"Daddy! Daddy! Its Kitties!" she tells him as she tries to squirm out of his grasp

"I see 'em princess I see" Mark chuckles

"Down Daddy down! I wants-ta see da kitties!" Ella protests

"You can't get down kiddo" Mark tells her

"But I wants to! I wants to see da kitties Dadda I wants to!"

"You can't Elle, we don't want you to end up being the kitties snack" he tells her. She's not so happy but, she stays in his arms, reluctantly.

The "Kitties" are great, at least until they roar and scare Ella. Then, she's not so interested in them anymore. After walking around a bit more, Brecken grows fussy and Ella gets restless so, they decide to head back to the hotel.

That night for them, however, is a total disaster.

Brecken didn't nap long enough and, is now up and _very_ cranky.

Ella refuses to go to sleep because she can't find her "binky"(they _know_ that she should've been weaned off of her pacifier ages ago so…don't say anything). The worst part of this is that they have to head over to St. Ambrose for their consults first thing tomorrow morning.

"Mark, are you _sure_ you packed her binky?" Addison asks as she looks through Ella's bag for her binky for what feels like the hundredth time.

"I packed it Addison…I think" Mark replies as he walks around the room with a wailing Brecken, who, come to find out, is teething.

"You _think _Mark? _You think? _God!I ask you to do one fucking thing! One simple thing: make _sure_ you packed Ella's binky! And you couldn't even do that! And you _know _how she gets when she doesn't have her binky" Addison shouts over Brecken's cries

"I was preoccupied Addison, Jesus!" he snaps back at her

"Preoccupied with what Mark? The Yankees game?" she counters as she places Ella in her lap

"I want binky!" Ella wails, clinging to her mother's shirt

"We can't find it honey…daddy left it at home" Addison says softly. This, doesn't go over well with the Blonde haired blue-green eyed beauty who proceeds to throw a tantrum.

"But I want it mama! I want Binky!"

"I know honey I know, I'm sorry"

"I told you we should've gotten rid of that goddamn thing months ago" Mark mutters once he's finally gotten Brecken to settle down

"Yeah well, I was a little pre occupied, being pregnant and all. So sorry I couldn't get around to it" Addison counters as she tries once again to calm Ella

"How about, you sleep in bed with mommy and daddy tonight huh? How's that sound?" she says softly

"Uh huh" Ella whimpers.

"Yeah? You wanna sleep with me and daddy?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, good. Let's go get you ready for bedtime then" Addison says as she stands and takes Ella into the adjacent room, but not without shooting Mark a glare which he returns with an eye roll and a middle finger when she isn't looking.

It takes over an hour but, both kids are finally asleep. Ella is somehow sleeping comfortably in-between them, her right arm smacking Mark across the head, while Brecken is snuggled close to Addison.

Neither one of them are asleep though, they're too pissed at each other to sleep.

Mark breaks the silence first.

"We should put Ella in the other room" he says

Addison doesn't respond.

"Red?"

"Fine" her tone is short and snappy.

He sighs before rolling out of bed and gently taking Ella and putting her into the bed in the adjacent room. Once he comes back, he nearly bumps into Addison, who is walking in to place Brecken into his portable crib.

"Sorry" he mutters but she doesn't respond

Once they're both back in bed, it becomes silent again. He knows she's still angry with him because her back is facing him and her body is stiff. He doesn't sleep very well when she's mad at him. They _both_ need a goodnight's sleep in order to be ready for tomorrow. He scoots closer to her side of the bed and wraps his arms around her middle.

"Don't" is all she says pulling away from him, clearly she's still upset.

"I'm sorry Red" he mutters as he pulls her closer to him and kisses her neck, the one thing he knows makes her weak in the knees

"Stop" she whispers. But he doesn't. she tries to wriggle free of his grasp but soon, her protests become weaker and weaker and soon, she finds herself rolling over to face him.

"I'm sorry" he says more softly.

"Me too" she says before kissing him. Its soft, the kiss, but soon becomes something much more passionate. The only thing that can be heard in the darkness of the room are the sounds of their labored breathing and a few whimpers from Addison. They're semi-naked, seeing as the kids could wake up at any given time. She's on top of him kissing him as his hands cup her breasts from underneath her shirt(thankfully for him she's braless). He tries to roll them over but, she stops him. His boxers are shoved down near his ankles and her panties are pushed to the side and he's thrusting into her. No words need to be exchanged between them. This, is how they say "I'm sorry". She's biting on her lip to keep from moaning his name like she wants to. His hands are moving up and down her waist, or either are massaging her breasts. God this feels good, so good. She feels herself getting closer, so does he. They're so close, god they're close. Almost there when…

_Brecken starts crying. _

"Shit" Mark mutters

"Fuck! Don't stop…just go faster" she whimpers as she moves herself up and down on him faster

"We can't" he says through gritted teeth when he feels her clench down on him

"Go faster Mark…God I'm so close" she moans as he obliges. He can feel the peak rising. Even in the dark he can tell she's about to cum because her face contorts into this beautiful painful yet pleasurable expression as she chokes out

"Oh god yes! Mark! Oh God! I'm cumming! Mmm, babe!" and pretty soon he's shooting his cum inside of her and he's practically growling her name.

Luckily for them, Addison rolls off of him just as Ella walks out of the adjacent bedroom, crying because she's accidentally wet the bed and because she wants her binky.

Well, it was good while it lasted they think to themselves as they expertly redress underneath the covers and go into parent mode.

Naomi calls them the next morning, asking them to meet her at Oceanside Wellness Group. When they step off of the elevators, everyone in the practice stops to take a look at them. God, they are gorgeous. Mark looks like a piece of man-candy, dressed in a pair of casual slacks and a shirt. Addison looks like she just stepped off of the cover of a magazine, wearing oversized shades, a cream colored pencil skirt with a simple white blouse. But the killer part of her outfit? The $850 Giuseppe 6 inch heels she's wearing which only add to her towering frame, making she and Mark the same height. Ella looks like a doll in her all pink outfit complete with white sandals. Brecken looks completely adorable in his tiny jeans and pull over Ralph Lauren Polo shirt.

To everyone else, they're perfect.

But Sam and Naomi can easily see through the façade.

"You two look like hell" she says to Mark and Addison before hugging them

"You try being in a hotel room with a 6 month old who's teething and a 2 and a half year old who refuses to go to sleep without her binky" Addison mutters as she hugs Naomi

"Her Binky?" Naomi asks

"Her pacifier…don't ask" Mark quickly replies as Sam simply shakes his head before offering to have Cooper, the practice pediatrician check Brecken out.

Once Sam and Mark walk towards the exam room, Addison and Ella follow Naomi to her office.

"So, what's it really like?" Naomi questions as she hands Addison a box of chocolates

"What's what like? Ella, stop that" she says mildly scolding her daughter

"You know what I'm taking about. Being Married again, being a surgeon, having 2 kids under the age of 5 in less than 3 years?"

"Oh, that"

"You say it like being a wife, a mother and a surgeon is such a breeze Addie. Don't forget, you're talking to _me _here. How is it _really_?"

Addison takes in a deep breath before responding.

"Its…some days I love it, other days I hate it. Some days I love Mark to death. Other days I could strangle him. I'm serious Nae! There are days when I could see my self going to prison for murder" she confesses

"No, you're much too pretty for prison" Naomi teases as she settles Ella in her desk chair with some paper and crayons and heads over to the couch next to her best friend and wraps and arm around her.

"And the sex?"

"…There aren't enough words in the human dictionary to describe how _amazing _the sex is" Addison says as they burst into a fit of giggles.

After getting Ella and Brecken settled with Sam, Mark and Addison head over to St. Ambrose with Naomi.

"Charlotte King, Mark and Addison Sloan, Mark, Addie, this is Charlotte King, chief of Staff here at St. Ambrose…and a pain in my ass" Naomi says, muttering the last part

"It's a pleasure to meet ya Drs. Sloan" Charlotte says in her southern drawl

"It's nice to meet you Dr. King" Addison replies extending a hand for Charlotte to shake

"I'm assuming Dr. Bennett here has brought you up to speed on the case?" she questions as they walk down the hall

"Yes she has. I can assure you Dr. King, my husband and I are the best in our fields, respectively" Addison says in her usual confident tone as they approach the patient's room where Mark and Addison work their charm.

"Sam and Naomi's friends, is it me or do they seem…I don't know too, perfect?" Violet asks as she Pete, Cooper, and Dell stand outside of Sam's office watching him quietly work while Brecken sleeps peacefully in his carrier and Ella does yet another drawing

"I mean, it looks that way" Pete shrugs

"Even their children are perfect, I mean the little girl's sitting there coloring quietly and the baby's sleeping. It's like they're perfect" Cooper muses

"Oh they're _anything_ but perfect" Addison replies from behind them

"And the story of how we got together is nowhere near as perfect" Mark continues as everyone turns to look at them, looks of shock written all over their faces as Mark and Addison laugh .

"We're used to getting that whole 'are they really that perfect?' thing all the time" Addison says

"Trust me, in medical school, this one, was the teacher's pet and this one was the biggest whore, next to Addison's brother of course" Naomi says

"Hey! That was a long time ago Naomi" Mark warns teasingly

The next day, Mark and Addison work beautifully in the OR and successfully save Mia Rosario and her son Palo's life. Afterwards, Mark, Addison, Sam and Naomi celebrate with a trip to dinner, followed by drinks out on the back deck of Sam and Naomi's beach house. Addison looks next door and happens to notice that the beach house directly next door to Sam and Naomi is vacant.

"Uh Oh, she's got that look in her eyes" Mark says as he takes another swig of his scotch

"What Look?" Sam asks

"Like she's going to try and convince me to buy that empty beach house next door to you guys" Mark mutters

"Ah, and my wife isn't helping much either huh?" Sam counters as he notices Addison and Naomi walking over onto the empty deck next door

"No, not at all" Mark replies just as Addison and Naomi walk back over towards them

"So, Addie and I were talking" Naomi starts

"Oh boy here we go, those words put together between the two of you have never meant anything good" Sam says, earning him a smack from Addison

"Any who, we were talking and, I offered Addie a job" Naomi continues

"But Addison already has a job" Mark states plainly

"I'm offering her a job and you one as well" Naomi replies as Mark looks at Addison

"You're considering this?" he asks

"…It's a nice offer"

"We have jobs Addie! What do you want us to do? Move down here, and do what?"

"We could work for the practice" Addison tells Mark

"I'm sorry but no, I'm a surgeon. I don't do that co operative stuff. Plus, they've got a quack"

"Pete is not a quack. He used to practice eastern medicine but now he practices alternative medicine" Naomi interjects

"Again, I'm a surgeon" Mark replies

"I could get you as many surgeries as you want through Charlotte King if surgeries are what you're after Mark" Naomi counters as Mark looks over at Addison.

"Red, you're not, you can't be thinking about this"

"Mark, there's no guarantee that our departments will be safe during the merger. If we don't get fired, we'll suffer major department cuts. Plus, I've been wanting to settle down a bit more. The kids are growing up and, I want to be apart of that" she says quietly, looking into his eyes. He sees that she's given this some thought so, he considers it

"All right, we'll consider it" he says

After spending a few more days out in LA, considering soon becomes a yes. It's definitely going to be much more different than the life he's used to in Seattle but, it does give him more time to spend with the kids and Addison, something he doesn't get to do much of. A few weeks after they return, he sits and talks to Richard, who informs Mark that although they love what he does, with the merger they just can't afford to continue funding his department. Mark takes this as a golden opportunity to tell Richard.

"I've gotten another job offer"

"Does Addie know about this?"

"She does. In fact, she was offered a job too" Mark says to the chief, who immediately picks up the phone.

"Patricia, page Dr. Montgomery-Sloan immediately" he says. Within five minutes Addison is in his office with Brecken on her hip.

"Hey Richard, I was just in the middle of feeding Brecken…hey babe" she says leaning down to kiss Mark before she sat down next to Mark

"So, Mark tells me you were offered a job" Richard states

"He did?" she says completely confused about what's going on

"He did" Richard says calmly

"You told him about Naomi's job offers?" Addison says turning to Mark

"Well, yeah" Mark says as Addison rolls her eyes before turning to Richard

"You two had better start talking" Richard says

"Fine. When we went to LA, our old friends Sam and Naomi offered us jobs and, I'm considering taking the offer" Addison says

"You're thinking about taking another offer at another hospital?"

"No not a hospital, a private co operative practice"

"You two wouldn't last a month in a co-op! You love the OR too much"

"It's not about OR time Richard. I've been thinking on cutting back on my OR time anyway. I have kids now Richard and they're growing up pretty fast. Brecken will be one soon and Ella's almost 3. Besides, you've already cut my department down by two-thirds"

"But you didn't cut Derek's department any" She counters

"It's not what you think Addie. The board doesn't think we can afford to lose Derek"

"Come on Richard! It's not like Derek was thinking of leaving" Mark says

"He wants to be chief in a few years"

"So, because he wants to be chief, his department doesn't get cut?" Addison says growing more irritated by the minute

"I'm sorry Addie" Richard says

"Since when did it become about pleasing the board?" Mark asks

"Its…its complicated" Richard says

"How complicated can it be?" Mark asks

"Richard, is there something you're not telling us?" Addison asks

He pauses for a moment. Considers telling her the truth, but he doesn't want to disappoint Addison.

"You two really want to go do this co operative medicine thing?" he asks

"It's an option for us" Addison says

"Well, when you reach a decision let me know" Richard says

It takes them exactly 7 days to come to a decision: they're going. It takes most of the hospital by surprise but, its what they feel would be best for them and their family. Its going to be hard, readjusting to another city and a new practice but, as long as they have each other, they'll be okay.


	24. This Means War

Chapter 24: This, Means War

**A/N: I'm going to keep this note as short as possible. Not much time has passed since the move-we'll say…a few months maybe, which would make this around season 2 of PP. Oh and this is going to be a short chapter just so you know!**

LA…is good for them. They like it so far. Although, Mark's had a hard time adjusting to how they do things at the practice. It turns out that Richard was indeed keeping something from him: he'd started drinking again. The pressure of the merger got to him. A few weeks after Seattle Grace became Seattle Grace Mercy West, Richard Webber stepped down as Chief of surgery-per the boards orders and Derek was made chief. It was sad but, Mark and Addison have their own problems to worry about right now.

Like how Naomi's just told Addison something and made her _swear_ not to tell anyone.

"Nae! You can't be serious! The practice is _broke?_"

"Shh! Keep your voice down Addison! I don't want the others to know!"

"Why? This affects them too!"

"I know Addie. I just need time to figure out how I'm going to fix this"

"Have you at least told Sam?" Addison asks as she paces the kitchen

"No"

"Naomi!"

"You can't tell Sam and you certainly can't tell Mark because he'll tell Sam" This statement makes Addison stop pacing

"I can't not tell him Nae"

"Why Not?"

"Because…we don't keep secrets from each other" Addison says softly

"Well this is one secret you have to keep from him" Naomi says

"So, I'm just supposed to lie to your husband?" Addison asks, crossing her arms over her body

"It's not like you haven't lied to your husband before" Naomi mutters but quickly takes it back when she sees the hurt in her friend's eyes

"Oh Addie, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Yeah well, it's too late now" She says walking out of the kitchen

"Addison!"

"Don't worry Nae, I won't tell him" Addison says tiredly before walking away.

…

That night, while she and Mark are making love, he can sense the disconnection.

"You okay Red?" he asks as he stops kissing her neck

"Mmhm, I'm fine" she moans as she pulls him closer to him

"You sure? because you and Naomi-" he doesn't even get to finish his sentence because she's slipped underneath the covers and she's working her magic on him which totally makes him forget about everything else, accept the amazing feeling she's giving him.

She makes love to him like he's the only man in the world because to her he is. It's great but, he knows something's bothering her.

"That was amazing" he tells her later as he holds her close

"Uh huh" she mumbles as she buries her head in his chest

"You wanna talk about what happened with you and Naomi earlier?" he asks gently. She quickly shakes her head and pulls away from him

"Babe, you know you can talk me" he says softly

"That's just it I can't tell you" she mumbles from underneath the covers

"Why can't you tell me? You know we don't keep secrets from each other"

"She made me swear not to tell anyone"

"But, why?"

"I can't tell you that" she whispers

He doesn't say much else about the matter, or to Addison. He simply kisses her, tells her that the sex was amazing and that he loves her, and falls asleep.

Mark pretends that he's fine with Addison keeping whatever secret it is she's keeping from him but, he's not and she can tell.

"Thank You Naomi! Thank You _so_ much for ruining my marriage!" Addison says as she storms into Naomi's office one afternoon

"I'm sorry, how did _I_ ruin your marriage?" Naomi asks

"Mark knows I'm keeping something from him and, he hates me"

"Come on Addie, you're being dramatic. Mark doesn't-"

"He doesn't talk to me unless we're at work or if the kids are around, he doesn't look at me…he's banned me from sex, _mind-blowing, amazing _sex so, yeah I get to blame you!"

"Addison…I can't tell the others, not just yet"

"If Mark leaves me Naomi I swear-"

"Mark is not going to leave you Addison"

"We don't keep things from each other Nae! We just…ever since we decided to be together we've been honest. That's what works for us. I can tell that me keeping this from him is hurting him and, I swore that I'd never do anything to hurt Mark and, this, keeping this secret is hurting him"

"So what I'm supposed to just let you tell Mark so that he can tell Sam?"

"So I'm supposed to keep hurting my husband by lying to him"

"It's not that big of a lie Addison"

"But it's a lie Naomi"

"Oh come on Addie! it's not like you're cheating on him"

"But in his mind it _is_ cheating Naomi"

"If he's really that insecure then, maybe you shouldn't have married him"

"Are you kidding me right now? Our entire relationship has been based on cheating and lies Naomi! I cheated on Derek with him, he cheated on me with Charlene, I almost aborted our baby, so excuse us for wanting some _fucking_ honesty in our relationship for once!" she says before storming out and unexpectedly bumping into Mark.

"You okay or can I even ask you that?" he says as she pushes past him and heads for her office. He sighs and follows her inside and closes the blinds

"Red?"

"Go away Mark! You clearly hate me" she mumbles from her desk

"I don't hate you Addison" he says making his way over to her desk and massaging her shoulders

"Yes you do! You don't talk to me, you don't even look at me...you won't even have sex with me so, you hate me"

"I'm sorry Red" he says softly as he leans in closer and kisses her neck, causing her to moan. He has missed being with her he thinks to himself as he continues kissing her, but suddenly pulling away

"Don't stop" she whimpers

"No?" he asks softly as he turns her chair to face him before kneeling down in front of her

"No" she whispers as her eyes close because she _knows _what's coming next. His hands reach underneath her skirt and pull her panties down. He looks up at her and smirks. He pushes her skirt all the way up her thighs and spreads her legs apart.

"Wait!" she practically moans

"What?" he mutters as his face is practically right there where she can feel his breath on her

"The door" she says breathlessly as she runs her hands through his hair

"I already did" he mutters before he has her moaning his name and begging him not to stop because it feels

"Oh God Mark! It feels so…good!" she moans.

Within minutes he has her cumming like crazy. But he's not done yet. He picks her up and places her on the desk, her ass hanging off the edge a bit as he pulls his pants down(thankfully he'd been in surgery earlier and is still in his scrubs) and starts thrusting into her. It's not long before she's peaking on her second orgasm and him on his first. She does everything she can not to scream as she cums but, he doesn't stop thrusting, even after he's cum. He keeps going until they're climaxing for their second and third time, respectfully.

They're two sweaty messes. She's resting her head on his shoulder and he's leaning against her for support. She knows now that she can't keep this from his any longer.

"Naomi's running the practice into the ground. We're broke" she whispers as tears fall down her face.

Everything after that goes at warp speed. Naomi hates her, Sam's taken over the practice and he's no better at running it than Naomi was. Violet feels that bringing in Addison and Mark was a bad business decision and feels that they should be fired. Cooper agrees with Violet because they're best friends. Pete wants no parts of this. Dell hates Addison because Naomi hates her and Dell is in love with Naomi. Mark is the only one standing behind her throughout all of this craziness.

"Do you think I did the right thing by telling Sam?" she asks Mark one night after they've made love

"You had no other choice Addie. This affected all of us" he tells her reassuringly

The next morning a meeting is held and Sam and Naomi agree that they need to vote. Everyone must vote in order to decide who will run the practice. When the votes are tallied, it's decided that Addison is to run the practice, which is a total shock to her because well, that's not what she was hoping for.

"You had my vote with your speech" Pete tells her later

"Congratulations Boss" Dell says

She looks at Mark completely confused and asks

"How the hell did this happen?"

"It's like you told me, some of the greatest things come from the most unexpected places" he says and kisses her lips before walking out of the conference room leaving the redhead completely confused about what the hell just happened.


	25. The Things You Do For Family

Chapter 25: The Things You Do For Family

**a/n: So, I've decided to do another major time jump here. So, we can set this around…season 6-ish. But I promise you, there will be information about what's happened in-between.**

They're LA people now. It's evident in nearly everything that they do. LA has been embedded into their genes. Its where they should've been from the beginning. Life here for them is so, peaceful. They wake up to an amazing view of the beach. They make love way more often than when they were in Seattle. Mark often teases that it's a wonder Addison hasn't gotten pregnant again. The kids have grown accustomed to their lives in LA. Ella's 5 now and in pre school. Brecken's just turned 3 and is a little handful, or a "Mini Mark Sloan" as Addison calls him. All in all, things are wonderful for them.

Until one trip to Seattle changes everything.

She's young, pretty and nervous as she walks into the ER of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.

"Uh, excuse me, I'm looking for Dr. Mark Sloan?" she asks Alex Karev, who turns in the direction of one of the pit and replies

"Uh, you see the dude who was burned trying to deep fry a Turkey? Sloan's the guy making him scream like a girl"

She carefully walks over to Mark, whose eyes haven't left the man's leg.

"Dr. Sloan?"

"Yeah" he replies only intending on taking his eyes away from the man's leg for a millisecond but then his eyes are permanently glued to the girl standing in front of him

"Hi" she says softly before continuing "Uh, so this is a little weird but um, my name is Sloane Riley and uh, my mom's Samantha Riley and um, I'm pretty sure you're my dad"

By the time she's done speaking, Mark's eyes have grown wide and he looks as if he's seen a ghost.

Mark is silent as he stares at Sloane. She looks like him, same eyes, same jaw line. She's got the 'Sloan nose'. He _knows_ she's his kid.

"Mark, Mark, what do you want me to do?" Callie asks softly after about 20 minutes of silence.

"Get me Addison…NOW TORRES! GET ME ADDISON RIGHT NOW!" he shouts.

….

She's doing surgery on a 34 year old woman carrying multiples; three of the 4 babies she's carrying are presenting with TTTS.

"Dr. Montgomery-Sloan?" a nurse asks

"Yes? More suction please" her focus right now is this woman and her babies

"Dr. Torres says she needs you. It's an emergency"

"How bad is it?" Addison asks

"It's about your husband" She pauses briefly before returning her focus back to her patient.

"I'm almost done here so, just give me a second" she says as she continues.

Once she's done she rushes out of the OR looking for Callie

"Addison, everything okay?" Bailey asks her

"Uh no, I got a page from Callie saying something was wrong with Mark"

"They're in the conference room" Bailey tells her.

It doesn't take long for her to spot Callie, who's standing outside of the conference room.

"I got your page, what's wrong?" she asks nervously

Callie sighs and opens the door to the conference room.

"That" she says pointing to Mark and Sloane "is what's wrong. He asked me to get you. It's the only thing he's said in over an hour. This is bad Addie" Callie tells her.

Mark is sitting there, looking as though he's seen a ghost

"Mark" Addison says softly as she walks into the conference room. She hasn't really paid much attention to Sloane; her focus is on Mark.

"Mark" she says a bit more forcefully.

He still doesn't respond

"Babe, Baby look at me" he says taking his face into her hands. It's in that instant that she spots Sloane out of the corner of her eye. For Addison it's like looking at Ella, but much older.

"Hi, I'm Sloane Riley" Sloane says extending a hand which Addison shakes limply

"Addison Montgomery-Sloan" she manages

"So, that means you're like, my step mom then" Sloane says

"Uh, yeah I'm, I'm your step mom" Addison replies slowly

"Okay, this was obviously a bad idea because he's freaking out and you look like you had no idea he had another kid and-" she doesn't finish her sentence, she stands up and leaves, tears running down her cheeks

"Just forget I even came here" Sloane mutters before heading towards the door.

For some reason, Addison can't let her leave

"Sloane! Sloane wait!" she says standing up and grabbing the girl's hand

"What?" Sloane says angrily

"This is just, a shock, for both of us, that's all" Addison says calmly

"I'm sure he didn't know about you Sloane" Callie says softly

"I did know" Mark says blankly, causing everyone in the room to turn around and look at him. He doesn't seem to notice them as he continues

"I knew when her mom got pregnant. She told me. I gave her a couple hundred bucks left town and never saw her again. I thought she'd got an abortion, hoped, but I did know" he says quietly.

"So you knew? This whole time you knew?" Sloane says angrily

"I didn't know she'd had you but, I knew she was pregnant with you"

"Oh my god you're so-" but she doesn't get to finish her sentence because she's puking on the floor

"Sloane, are you okay?" Addison asks

"No! I'm 18, pregnant, my mom hates me, I have no place to go and worst of all, my dad didn't even want me so no I'm not okay!" she shouts

"Sloane, how far along are you?" Addison asks

"I don't know. I just peed on those sticks and they all came back positive. My mom kicked me out. I'd heard her talk about my dad. She said his name was Mark Sloan so, I Googled him and I come here and I find out that he didn't even want me!" At this point Sloane is sobbing, hysterical sobbing. Seeing Sloane this upset makes Addison's maternal instincts kick in as she tries to calm the girl down

"Shh, Shh, Hey, Hey, Sloane, Sloane look at me. It's going to be okay. Look, I'm an OB. Let's go check you out and see what's going on with your baby, okay?" Addison says as she ushers the young girl away from the conference room.

…..

There's silence between them as Addison sets everything up for the ultrasound.

"So, you and my dad? How long have you two been married?" Sloan asks

"About 5 years" Addison replies

"You two have any kids?"

"Yeah 2, a boy and a girl. Ella, she's 5 and Brecken who's 3"

"Did he want you to abort those kids?" Sloane asks bitterly

"No, but I wanted to abort Ella" Addison admits

"You wanted an abortion?"

"Yeah. I was married, to Mark's best friend. I cheated on my husband with Mark. When I found out I was pregnant I was scared. Your father…our relationship wasn't the best at the time and I wanted to get an abortion in fact, I almost did"

"Wait, almost?"

"Yeah. I got to the clinic and into the exam room. The doctor had everything set out, well actually he had the machine on and…I couldn't do it"

"Wow. What made you change your mind?"

"I heard her heartbeat and…I couldn't. I'm glad I didn't" Addison says as she squirts the gel onto Sloane's stomach as her attention turns to the screen.

"There, is your baby. It looks like you're about 3 months pregnant Sloane" Addison says as the young girl looks up at the ultrasound machine completely scared and confused.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want this baby, but…I can't abort it" Sloane whispers looking up at Addison with tears in her eyes as she goes on

"My mom kicked me out and I have no place to go and…I'm pretty sure you and my dad wouldn't want me and-"

"Hey, your father's a good man. He'd want you"

"But he gave my mom money to-"

"That, was a long time ago. He was 18 and scared, just like you. He's different now"

"Why are you being so nice to me? Most step moms are all evil"

"You do all sorts of things for the people you love" Addison says gently

"You really love my dad huh?"

"I do, more than anything"

"So you're willing to take me in, and help me raise this baby if I keep it"

"Yup"

"Wow. I don't want to keep the baby"

"Then I will give you an abortion"

"But Mark-"

"Until the 24th week what a woman does with her body is up to her"

"But I can't get an abortion. I'm not all religious and stuff but, I feel like this baby's meant to live ya know"

"Then I'll help you find a family to adopt the baby"

"You mean like where you pick a family from the penny saver?"

"No that's just in Juno. There are agencies who screen families. We have one at our practice"

"Practice?"

"Oh, Mark and I live in Los Angeles. I run a small co operative practice"

"You don't live in Seattle?"

"We did a few years back. We're actually from New York"

"Ohhh"

"Can I ask, what are you doing about school?"

"I dropped out. But I want to go back though"

"Well, I can help you with that"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"When you love someone, you deal with everything that comes along with them. You are apart of your father. I love him so, I'm going to help you" Addison says


	26. And That's What Makes Me Love You More

Chapter 26: And That's What Makes Me Love You More

**A/N: Pure Maddison smut because I felt like it! The ending is pretty funny though-at least to me! **

She's walking down the hall of the hospital after checking on a patient when someone grabs her by the waist and pulls her into an on call room. She's completely freaked out at first, but when she realizes who it is, she's calm.

"Mark, what are you doing?" she mumbles

"Saying thank you" he mutters as he presses her up against the back of the door.

"Thank You for what?" she asks with her eyes closed

"Sloane. You could've freaked out about her but, you didn't" he says, planting kisses down her neck

"Mmm, well, you do all sorts of things for the people you love, and I love you so…"

There aren't many words said after that. He presses her into the door of the on call room, as his hands running through her gorgeous Red hair. Their tongues do an unique duel until teeth and tongue are clashing against each other. She expertly slides his lab coat from his shoulders, watching it fall to the ground. Her hands fly to his short salt and pepper colored locks as he gently sucks at her collarbone-just enough for it to be sore but leave no marks. She hums contently, turning her neck at an angle so that his lips have more access to suck on her skin. One of her legs wraps itself around him, as her arms pull him closer to her. In another flash, her hands are at the hem of his scrub top and pulling it upward as her nails slightly tease at the muscles in his back. He pulls away just enough so that the shirt can be pulled over his head, just as he does the same with her scrub top.

They're still kissing, their breathing a bit more labored as his hands wrap around her back and unhook her black bra. She shimmies it off and tosses it across the room. He proceeds to kiss at her much fuller breasts(he's so thankful she breastfed Brecken for almost a year). He takes one of her rosy nipples into his mouth at a time, causing her to moan and arch her back to him, causing them to be chest to chest. Blindly, she fiddles with the drawstring on his pants, yearning for more skin on skin contact. Once she gets them undone, she shoves the pants down his legs, using one hand to stroke him to hardness while gripping his neck with the other.

She opens her eyes momentarily to see how good she's making him feel. He groans her name lowly, but she doesn't stop.

"Fuck Red" he grunts, his arms moving to her pants, which he pulls down in one swift motion, leaving her in lacy black panties. He can feel the moisture through the cotton-like material. She's wet and more than ready for him. He teases her a bit, thrusting two fingers inside of her, making her arch her back to him even more. He teases her until she's almost at the point of ecstasy, then stops, causing her to glare at him. He pulls her panties down her legs and eventually off of her body. Once he does this, her legs instinctively wrap around him.

She needs him and bad so she pulls him as close as she can to her. She pushes his boxers down his legs and he forces his way into her. Their bodies rock back and forth rhythmically for a few moments before he picks up the pace a bit. Soon, the only sound in the darkened room are their harsh breathing, a few whimpers and moans and 'oh god yes' from Addison and the sound of their hips smacking together. He closes his eyes because my God she feels heavenly as he thrusts into her. The feeling of her nails digging into his back sends tingles down his spine. The way she whimpers and moans and swears in his ear, only makes him pound into her harder and faster and deeper.

She thinks she's going insane right now with the things he doing to her. He has a rhythm: fast, slow, then warp speed, then moderately slow, then fast, then slow again. If only these walls were sound proof, she'd show him just how good he's making her feel right now. But she can always whisper it to him.

"Oh God Yes"

"Oh Fuck Mark!"

"Oh God"

"Mmm Babe"

The list of things she's saying and begging him to do to her goes on and on. She doesn't know how much more of this amazing torture she can take. It feels so good she doesn't want it to stop but, she feels it, in the pit of her stomach.

She starts feeling flushed all over. Her toes start to curl. She feels the peak on the horizon. It's such a sensational feeling, she thinks she's going to explode. He keeps thrusting back and forth, harder, faster, deeper, over and over and over until she completely loses it. Her head thrashes back and forth, her eyes screw shut. Her mouth opens to scream but instead, she bits down on his shoulder-and hard. She grips his neck so tight he's afraid she's going to choke him to death. Her body shudders and shakes. Her muscles tighten and contract. One time. Two times. Three times. Four. Five. Six…soon, she loses count. She lavishes in the high until he shoots his cum deep inside of her.

The only sound that fills the room now are their pants and gasps for air.

She's the first to breach the silence when she sees she's wounded him

"Oh, I hurt you" she says looking at his bleeding shoulder

"I'm fine"

"Oh God Baby, I'm sorry" she says shamefully. It looks pretty nasty, the wound

"I'm fine Red I swear" he says, trying to pull out of her

"No No No not yet. I don't think I'm able to stand just yet she laughs. They share a few more kisses before he's able to put her down. They start to dress again. He's fully dressed and she's only half way dressed.

"Why aren't you dressed?" he asks

"Because, I can't find my panties!" she hisses, which makes him laugh

"Mark! This is not funny! I had on panties, black lace panties"

"It'll be fine Red"

"No! what if somebody finds them? Help me look for them Mark!"

It takes about 5 minutes but, her panties are found; they'd been thrown across the room. She fixes her hair as best she can before they head out of the on call room, separately of course.

But what they didn't know is that 2nd year resident Lexie Grey, who was getting in a few hours of sleep before she scrubs in on her craniotomy with Derek, has just seen their little fiasco.


	27. And It Keeps On Building

Chapter 27: And It Keeps On Building

**a/n: Thank You all so much for reading and reviewing! I'm going somewhere with the way I ended chapter 26. There's some Addison/Sloane bonding as well as some Callie/Mark time. Oh and oc-journey06: there will be more Maddison hotness coming soon! **

She's heard the whispers about them around the hospital. She's heard about the infamous "McSteamy" and "Satan" aka, Derek's ex wife and his ex best friend. They're pretty famous, Mark and Addison. She still remembers meeting him at the bar that night. She'd never seen Addison up close though, and today wasn't how she'd wanted to meet her. She was half asleep when she heard them come in. She's not a prude or anything but, well, with the way they were going at it, she couldn't not watch.

"You okay little Grey?" Derek says snapping her mind back to reality. Her witnessing Mark and Addison's little fiasco was a few hours ago. Now she's in surgery with Derek.

"Uh, Yeah Der, I'm fine" she replies quickly refocusing her attention onto the patient.

"Can I ask you something?" she says to her brother-in-law

"Yeah, Sure, ask me anything"

"How are you okay…with Mark and Addison, being together?"

"Well, at first I wasn't. Mark's been my best friend since we were 8. I met Addison the summer before I started medical school. A few years after we got married, our careers took off. She was successful in her field, I was successful in mine. I stopped paying attention to her"

"So that gave her the right to sleep with your best friend?"

"No, but I was to blame for that happening. When I couldn't be bothered to leave work or, I'd broken some promise to Addison, I'd send Mark to be my stand in. I guess, soon, he became everything I couldn't be for Addison"

"So, you're not mad at them anymore?"

"Honestly, no. I mean, I'm with Meredith and they're together and, happy" he says laughing a little

"What's so funny?"

"I never thought I'd see the day when Mark was married with kids. I'm glad that he's settled down"

"Apparently he's not that settled…he has an 18 year old kid!"

"That was a long time ago Little Grey. And Addison seems okay with it so…okay, more suction please" Derek says continuing with the surgery.

* * *

His shoulder is killing him. He knows he told Addison he was fine but, now, his shoulder is _really _killing him. Every time he moves it during surgery it aches. After surgery, he immediately finds Callie.

"Hey Mark, is everything okay? You're not still freaking out about the Sloane thing, are you?"

"No. I need you for a consult" he says through gritted teeth

"You okay Mark?" Callie asks as they enter an empty exam room.

"No, my shoulder, goddamit it's killing me!" he moans

"Okay, what happened to your shoulder?" Callie asks as he struggles to remove his shirt to show her

"Oh Jesus Mark! What the hell happened?" Callie asks, carefully inspecting the wound

"She bit me" he mutters

"What?"

"I said she bit me!"

"Who bit you Ella?"

"No! Addison"

"Wait what? Why would she…Oh my God! This is a sex injury!" Callie says laughing

"It's not funny Torres!" he whines as she begins clean it

"Sorry"

"Ah! God that hurts!"

"I'm pretty sure you weren't saying that to Addison when she bit you"

"It's not funny! She didn't mean to…we were trying not to be loud"

"What?"

"We were in an on call room and, we didn't want the whole hospital to hear us so, she bit me to keep from screaming"

"How long ago was this?"

"About an hour ago, why?"

"So that's where you two disappeared to!"

"Torres!"

"I'm sorry Mark, I'm sorry…so, you're really that good huh? I mean, we've all talked about how good you must be…Addison is one lucky woman" Callie says, bandaging the wound

"Aren't you supposed to be a lesbian now?" Mark asks, as when she finishes putting the bandage on

"I am. I am in a very meaningful relationship with Arizona"

"The Peds surgeon?"

"Yes the Peds surgeon, why, is that a problem Mr. True Blood?"

"No but, she's so…I don't know? Annoyingly Perky?"

"Okay you're calling my girlfriend annoyingly Perky when people used to call your wife Satan?"

"What's your point?"

"You have no room to talk, that's my point"

"You happy with her?" He asks as he puts his shirt back on, very carefully of course

"We're…we're happy" Callie says, not sounding too convincing

"Okay but…"

"She doesn't want kids…ever"

"Wow"

"Do you think you and Addie would still be together if she didn't want kids?"

"She almost aborted Ella and she freaked out when she got pregnant with Brecken."

"But she's a neonatal surgeon! She's-"

"Great with kids? I know. I said the same thing. Addison doesn't exactly have the greatest relationship with her parents"

"I remember when they came here thinking how the hell did she come from them"

"Yeah. There were times when she was pregnant when she had her 'what if' moments. When she told me she was pregnant, I freaked out but I didn't tell her that until afterwards. I felt like I'd be a terrible father because well, my old man was basically shit ya know?"

"So you think Arizona might now want kids because she's scared?"

"It could be a reason"

"So what should I do?"

"Talk to her. Tell her how you feel then, give her space, time to think about it"

"Thanks. I never pegged you as a guy who was all open about his feelings"

"Well, I'm married to Addison so…"

"What? She force you to share how you feel?" Callie teases

"You do all sorts of things for the people you love Torres" he says before leaving the exam room

* * *

"Hey Lex, you okay?" Meredith asks as her younger sister sits down at the table next to her in the cafeteria

"Okay if I tell you something, you have to swear not to tell anyone" Lexie says quietly

"Did something happen Lexie?"

"I saw Mark and Addison"

"Okay, what about them?"

"I saw them in an on call room"

"Okay…"

"Having Sex!"

"Wait, you saw Satan and McSteamy getting it on in an on call room? Seriously?" Cristina chimes in

"Shh! I was trying to get some sleep before I scrubbed in on my surgery with Derek and, I guess they thought no one was in the room"

"How was it?" Alex asks

"You guys!"

"What? I mean he's McSteamy I've always wondered what he'd be like in bed" Cristina muttered

"You're with Owen" Meredith reminds her

"Oh come on Mere! You're the one who dubbed him with the nickname McSteamy. Don't tell me you haven't imagined what he'd be like in the sack"

"You guys! Focus!" Lexie says brining them back to reality

"To be Satan, Addison's pretty McHot" Alex says

"McYeah she is" George adds

"You guys! I am not about to share…okay. It was hot and dirty and…she bit him"

"She bit him?" Meredith asks

"I guess she was trying not to be so loud and, well she bit him. But that wound looked pretty nasty and-" Lexie stops talking because Addison is standing behind them looking totally mortified

"You, you saw us?" She croaks out

"Oh God Addison, I mean Dr. Montgomery-Sloan I am so so-"

"Oh my God" she says running a hand through her long red hair before walking away

"Well, that was awkward" Cristina mutters after Addison walks away. The 5 residents vow at that moment not to tell anyone else about what Lexie's just told them.

* * *

She needs to get out of the hospital. The shock of learning that "Little Grey" had seen her and Mark getting busy in the on call room, put a serious spoiler on her great day. She walks outside of the hospital and sees Sloane sitting on a nearby bench.

"Sloane?" she asks softly as she cautiously approaches her

"Addison?" Sloane sniffles

"Is everything okay?"

"No. Everything's so messed up right now. I went home and tried to talk to my mom and…"

"What happened Sloane? It's okay you can tell me"

"She called me a stupid slut! She said I was dumb and that she should've used the money my dad gave her and had the abortion!" Sloane's crying so hard until she's shaking. Addison simply holds her close

"Shh, Shh, Shh. Sloane, Sloane, hey listen to me, you're not a stupid slut okay?" Addison tells her, tilting her chin up, forcing her to look at her

"I don't know what to do! I'm not ready for a baby but I can't kill it, it just seems so, unfair! I don't have any place to go. I'm 18, alone-"

"You are not alone. I told you that before. You have your dad and me-"

"You don't even know me!"

"But I know your father and you're apart of him and I know you're a good kid and I will help you do whatever it is you want me to do"

"I don't wanna keep the baby"

"Okay, then don't keep the baby"

"I wanna give it away, you know, to people who'll love it and take care of it"

"Then I'll help you with the adoption"

"But I don't know if I'll be strong enough to do it alone"

"You won't be alone, I'll be right there to help you through it"

"Why?"

"Why what sweetie?"

"Why do you care so much?"

This is a question she can't answer. She should be angry right now. Mark got some woman pregnant and now this kid just shows up out of the blue, pregnant. She should be furious with Mark. But for some reason, she has this urge to help Sloane.

"Because you look like you could use some help and, I wanna help you"

"I wanna go back to school"

"Okay"

"I wanna go to college"

"Okay"

"But, I don't have anywhere to go-"

"Come back to LA with us"

"What? I can't just-"

"Come back to LA with us, we'll help you get in school, I'll monitor the baby's progress and when the time comes, I'll help you with the adoption process"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Some of the greatest things come from the most unexpected places" She tells Sloane


	28. It's The Guilt That Kills Me

Chapter 28: It's The Guilt That Kills Me

**A/N: I know it's been happy so far but, here's a little angst-I had to do it guys! I'm sorry**

"Okay Sloane I need you to push" Addison tells her stepdaughter. It's been 6 months since she found about Sloane's existence and agreed to help her and now, the time has come for her to deliver the baby. Mark wasn't pleased when Addison agreed to help put the baby up for adoption. In fact, it's been the subject of many heated arguments for the past several months. Once Sloane was 100 percent sure that she wanted to give the baby up for adoption, Addison went through the adoption agency at the practice and, as if fate would have it, she and Mark's good friends Weiss and Savvy were among the couples that were considering adopting. It almost seemed perfect, for Weiss and Savv to adopt the baby. Sloane seems to really like them, based on the few times she's met them. In the end, she chose them to adopt the baby. Now, all she has to do is make it through labor.

"I can't Addie I can't!"

"Yes you can honey, you can and you have to"

"It hurts too much!"

"You're having a baby, it's supposed to hurt" she chuckles

"Not this much!"

"I said the same thing when I had Brecken" Addison assures her

"I don't wanna do this" Sloane cries

"Hey, Sloane, listen to me. I know it hurts sweetie I know it hurts but, Weiss and Savvy are here and they're ready to take him. You can do this Sloane"

She knows that this has been hard for Sloane, dealing with the hardships of the pregnancy and finishing high school and trying to start college but, Mark and Addison have been with her the entire time.

"I don't want to see him" She whispers "When it's over, I don't wanna see him"

"Okay"

It only takes an hour more of pushing before the baby boy's cries fill the room. Addison looks down at him as if she's staring at Mark all over again.

"He's beautiful Sloane. You did good" she says quietly before passing him off to the nurses to be cleaned and weighed.

She has Sloane moved to a room before pushing the incubator into the waiting room where the new parents are waiting with Mark.

"Oh God Addie, he's so gorgeous" Savvy says as Addison hands her the baby. She sees Mark wiping away tears from the corner of her eye.

"We can't thank you all enough, for doing this" Weiss says, never taking his eyes off of his new son.

When they look up again, Mark is gone.

"Mark! Mark wait!" Addison calls out to him as he practically runs out of St. Ambrose. She's right on his heels as he makes it to the exit

"Hey, Hey, Hey" she says in a soft voice, grabbing his hands

"Addison let go!" he mutters, trying desperately to pull away from her. He wanted the baby, or rather he wanted Sloane to keep the baby. The guilt, he later muses, is eating at him. He feels guilty for running out on her, giving her mother the money for an abortion and, although he hasn't confessed it, there was hurt, from when Addison almost aborted Ella.

"Mark, she did what she felt was best for him and for her" Addison tells him

"We could've taken care of the baby. She didn't have to give him away!"

"Mark, it's not like we'll never know him. He's going to be raised by Weiss and Savvy and-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT ADDISON! THAT WAS MY KID!"

"Sloane is your kid Mark, not the baby"

"Were you not ready?" he asks suddenly turning to her

"What?"

"Were you not ready for another baby?"

"Mark, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I just…what would've happened if you hadn't loved me, but I'd loved you, would you have done it? Had the abortion?"

This question takes her breath away. It's been 5 years since they've discussed her almost abortion. She still has guilt, every single time she looks into her sweet baby girl's face. The tears involuntarily invite themselves into her eyes. She can't look at him because in her heart she knows the answer.

She's silent.

"Addison, I need to know, if you didn't love me…would you have done it?"

More Silence.

"ADDISON!"

"YES MARK! YES! I WOULD'VE DONE IT! I WOULD'VE KILLED OUR BABY! IF I HADN'T BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU I WOULD'VE KILLED HER! AND NOW, I HAVE TO LOOK INTO HER EYES EVERY SINGLE DAY AND KNOW THAT I ALMOST…" there's more she has to say but she can't because she's crying. Gut wrenching, sobs.

He can't look at her because, he's crying too. He feels like a failure. Both women in his life had wanted to abort his children. To Mark Sloan this was if saying "You would've made, a terrible father".

But, for whatever reason, Samantha Riley and Addison Montgomery could not abort his children. To him, they were unwanted mistakes they took pity on and gave birth to. This was something, he didn't want to hear.

"If you didn't want her then, why'd you keep her?" he painfully asks

"I kept her because I loved you and-"

"So you kept her out of pity?"

"No Mark No! I didn't keep her out of pity, I could never do that!"

"So why did you keep her then"

"I looked at the screen and, I heard her heartbeat and I knew, I just knew I couldn't do it. Mark I'm sorry. Mark? Babe please talk to me"

This isn't a good enough answer for him. To him it's like a never ending cycle of Mark being unwanted.

He turns away from her, running a hand though his hair, thinking about how much he's been unwanted

_His parents didn't want him, so they left him to be raised by The Shepherds._

_Mr. Shepherd got killed, leaving him feeling alone and unwanted. _

_Samantha got pregnant, didn't really want the baby, but kept it out of pity. _

_He slept with his husband's best friend, losing in best friend, his only friend rather, in return leaving him feeling even more alone and unwanted._

_Addison got pregnant, but was still in love with Derek and almost aborted their baby._

_Now, his own daughter had gotten pregnant and had given her child away._

It's too much for him to handle.

He leaves.

He gets in his car and drives, no destination, he just drives. He drives until he reaches the one place he knows: Seattle.

* * *

He remains on hiatus for over a week. The thought of not knowing if he's alive or dead or, if he's even coming back, is killing her.

"Did he do this, leave because of me?" Sloane asks her one morning as she finds her step mom sitting out on the deck of their beach house, dressed in in one of her father's dress shirts.

Addison looks up from her thoughts as Sloane's voice breeches her thoughts. She turns and looks at the young girl and shakes her head.

"No, it wasn't your fault. He didn't leave because of you" she says, motioning for Sloane to come and sit with her.

"Are you sure Addison? Because ever since I said I wanted to give the baby up for adoption, he's been upset"

"It's the guilt" Addison tells her

"The Guilt? Guilt about what? He didn't do anything"

"The Guilt. He feels guilty for giving your mom money to have an abortion and he feels guilty for sleeping with me and ruining my marriage and getting me pregnant"

"I thought you said-"

"I wanted kids I did, but I wanted kids with Derek, at least I thought I did"

"So…"

"Your father asked me, the day the baby was born, if I wasn't in love with him, would I have had the abortion" Addison says growing quiet

"…You said yes, didn't you" Sloane says quietly, Its not an accusation or a question, it's a statement rather

"Yeah" Addison nods tearfully. For the first time since she's met the redhead, Sloane comforts her as she cries

"I get it. You were scared. You thought you loved your ex but, you love dad. I get it Addie, I do" Sloane says softly

"I'm just scared he won't come back…"She whispers but then she looks up, and, there he is, walking through the back gate

"You came back" she says softly, biting on her lower lip

"Dad?" Sloane says turning around to look at him.

"Yeah" he says gruffly

"Dad, I wanted you to know that, I did what I felt was best for him, and for me. I wasn't ready to be a mom yet and…I was scared. I didn't think I could do it. I almost aborted him but, I couldn't" Sloane confesses to her father who merely nods before giving her a hug

"I know. I'm sorry I got so angry at you. It wasn't your fault" he tells her

"You should talk to Addie, she's been miserable since you've been gone" Sloane tells her father before walking back inside.

There's silence between them. She stands up but doesn't move. She want to run into his arms, but she's too afraid to. And as if he can read her mind, he gives her a half smile and opens his arms. She runs to him, jumping into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist, her arms flinging around his neck as her head rests against his neck. He simply holds her close, takes in her scent. He's missed her and he knows she's missed him too. Nothing is said, he simply walks over to the lounger she'd previously been occupying and sits down, her still in his lap. It's here were she finally cries. Her tears stain his gray T-Shirt but, he doesn't care. Her body soon shakes from the sobs because she's missed him so much. He knows she's mumbling all sorts of 'I'm sorry's' and 'don't ever leave me again' and 'I missed you' and 'I love you's'. He doesn't say much, he simply nods, runs his hands through her hair and whispers hushed soothing words to her.

Once she's calmed down a bit, she sits up a bit straighter, lifts her head from the crook of his neck, takes his face into her hands and kisses him, soft, slowly, gently.

"I'm so sorry" she whispers on his lips. He doesn't say much, simply nods.

He's had a lot of time to think while he was gone. He spent most of his time thinking. He's had enough time to think about things. He realizes why she almost did what she did. He understands why Sloane chose to do what she's done. He gets it now. He holds no fault, no blame. Being in Seattle this past week has given him clarity and perspective. She kisses him again and this time, he reciprocates the action. He pulls away and finally starts talking.

"Derek got shot" he tells her softly as he watches her expression go from sad to sheer panic

"Oh My God is he-"

"He's fine. A man's wife died a few weeks back and, he felt like the hospital didn't do enough to save her. He came to the hospital and opened fire. He found Derek and shot him in the chest. It was a blood bath Addison. He killed a few doctors. He shot Karev. Meredith was pregnant and, she lost the baby. She told the guy to shoot her. I spent the past week just thinking about everything. I think the shooting made me see things clearer than before" he pauses and stares into her eyes before continuing

"I don't give a shit about what happened before Red, I only care about now. I kept thinking that if I didn't come back home to you-" she silences him with a kiss. She doesn't want to think about him not coming home to her. That's a thought that doesn't need to cross her mind right now-or ever for that matter.

"Bed. Now" she mumbles against his lips. He nods and stands and carries her to their bedroom.

* * *

They fall back onto soft cream colored sheets. She's on top of him, kissing him passionately, as if she'll never kiss him again. He rolls them over and, in a flash, the shirt is gone. He's hovering over her as she leans up and tugs the shirt over his head before she pulls him closer to her so that his chest is touching hers. Blindly she undoes his belt buckle, causing the pants to fall down his legs, which he promptly kicks off. They scoot towards the middle of the bed, their kissing remaining steady. She stops them, turning on her side and pulling him with her. He presses kisses down her neck and her eyes close shut. He sweeps her Red tresses aside and hungrily sucks her neck while she reaches behind him and grabs his steady growing erection.

Her moan is full of urgency and need as he pulls his boxers and her panties off. He only detaches himself from her to quickly lock the door. He hurriedly climbs back onto their queen sized bed, still eager to be on top and inside of her. She stops him again.

"This way, I want it this way" she says remaining on her side.

He crawls behind her and holds her body close to him, one hand sneaking in front of them and between her legs where he teases her clit, causing her to arch her back and moan. He expertly swirls his fingers on her clit, not too fast, not too slow, but just right. He continues doing this as she moans softly, one hand blindly reaching behind her to grab his head.

"Mark" she hisses

He continues teasing her, slipping his fingers inside of her from time to time as his other hand twists her rosy nipple between his forefinger and thumb. She can feel his erection pressing against her thigh. She needs him just as much as he needs her.

"Oh God Mark! Fuck me! Oh God I need you" she moans urgently, but he doesn't stop thrusting his skillfully long surgical fingers inside of her.

She uses her free hand to help guide him to that one spot that will have her cumming in seconds. Sure enough, he feels her walls clench around his fingers, her juices flowing like a river and she squeals out in pleasure, moaning his name in a high pitched voice. She's still breathing hard when he pushes her legs apart just a bit, before expertly sliding into her from behind. it's a rhythmic pace as he relentlessly thrusts into her, causing her to grip the sheets in front of her. The only sounds are the sharp breaths she takes, and the few whimpers that escape her mouth.

The way she feels around him is heavenly. He closes his eyes and focuses on making sweet love to his wife. He's missed her, god he's missed her. Being close to her, being intimate with her. He never wants to leave this moment. He's not focused on the speed, but rather the depth and feel he's giving her. The pushes her legs father apart so that he can thrust deeper, the way she whines like a kitten lets him know that she's satisfied greatly.

He keeps going, keeps moving keeps thrusting. God she feels so good right now. He doesn't think he'll ever be that stupid and leave her again. He can tell she's close, because she's starting to lose it. She's moving herself back and forth on him faster, which makes him pick up the pace. He grits his teeth and hisses because God he could cum at any second and he knows she could too. She's only turning him on more with the way she's calling his name.

"Mark"

"Mark"

"Mmm, Mark!"

"Oh God! Oh Jesus! Mark"

"Mmmm, Baby!"

"Oh God Yes! Mark, Mark! Oh Fuck! Mark!"

He grunts, feeling himself start to slip over the edge as he pounds into her, one hand gripping her waist firmly, his other hand teasing her clit again.

He can hear her screams getting closer together.

"Oh…Oh…Oh…Uhhhh…ahhh…ooohh…ohhhh"

He can't take it anymore and explodes into her, letting her know how much he enjoys it.

"Fuck babe! Goddamit...Addison! Shit! God…Red…FUCK!"

And she returns the favor.

"Oh God Yes Mark! Mmmm babe! Yes! Oh Fuck Ah! OH GOD! I'M CUMMING! OH JESUS! Maaarrkkk!"

They're pretty sure their kids have just been scarred for life by how loud they were but, in this moment, it doesn't matter(It will once they come back to reality). Right now their only focus is each other. They instantly curl towards each other and kiss softly and tenderly.

And all of the guilt from the past fades away.

**It was angst-y but I couldn't end it without some hot steamy make up sex LOL! Oh and I had to incoporate the shooting in there somewhere and Sloane's pregnancy too. I hope you enjoyed. **


	29. The End Of A Beautiful Friendship

Chapter 29: The End Of A Beautiful Friendship

**A/N: Yes this is the title of the PPP season 3 finale, but it makes sense with where I'm headed with this chapter. It's yet another angsty chapter-but there's no fluffy ending, just an ending. A LOT goes down in this chapter. It flashes forward to say, season 4 of PPP. Enjoy!**

This year for them has been hell. First, Archer comes to LA…with worms in his brain. She has to convince Derek, who's still recovering from being shot, to remove the worms from his brain. Then, little Amelia Shepherd comes into town. It's nice having Amy around and it's great to see how much she's grown up(she's neurosurgeon like her brother) but, Amelia gets herself fired and is need of a job, so she's gets hired at Oceanside Wellness. Oh but that's not the kicker. The kicker is Addison's crazy family drama, specifically her parents. After her father's visit a while back, which lead to her finding out that her mother was a lesbian, she had a feeling that it was only the beginning of her troubles. Boy was she right. Her mother shows up again, this time demanding that Addison save Susan from death by stage 4 Ovarian Cancer.

Bizzy's visit ended in true Bizzy Forbes Montgomery fashion: Addison saves Susan from the Cancer, Bizzy and Susan get married, Susan's cancer comes back, Susan dies and…Bizzy suddenly dies. It's been a few months since the whole Bizzy fiasco and now, Violet's written a book. When she said she was going to write a book about everything that happened to her after the attack, they all said they would support her. But now, Addison's reading the book and she no longer wants to support Violet, she wants to kill her. She's reading thorough her copy of Violet's book that was sent to her (she and Mark are on vacation, just the two of them) and reading this book is pissing her off. She keeps reading until she reads the line:

"_Addison's mother killed herself"_

She doesn't realize that she's screaming until Mark runs into the room from the bathroom.

"Addie, what's wrong?"

She blinks and looks back down the words printed on the paper:

"_Addison's mother killed herself"_

She stands, walks over the balcony of their hotel room and chucks the book out the window, leaving Mark completely confused

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" he asks gently

She shakes her head.

"Red"

"I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!"

He blinks. He's not sure what to say or how to respond. He tries to ask about Violet's book again later but, she changes the subject, or distracts him with sex. He simply avoids the subject of Violet's book for the remainder of their trip.

* * *

Back at the practice, no one is happy with Violet's book, Charlotte King in particular.

"Crap Addison's gonna kill me!" She moans one morning while sitting in the kitchen at the practice.

"Why is Addie going to kill you?" Naomi wants to know as she walks into the kitchen

"Did you not read Violet's book?"

"I'm reading it but I haven't finished it yet, why what's wrong?"

Charlotte looks at Naomi nervously.

"Addison trusted me with a secret, a secret no one was supposed to know about"

"What kind of secret could Addison have trusted _you _with and she didn't tell me. I'm her oldest and closest friend" Naomi says getting a bit angry.

"Oh calm down woman! It's nothing like that. I found out something, some personal information and she asked me to keep it confidential and now, Violet's gone and put it in her book"

"What could be so private that Addie doesn't want-" But Charlotte simply stops her and flips to the page that reads

"_Addison's mother killed herself"_

Naomi gasps.

"No. That, that isn't true. Addison said-"

"I'm chief of staff at St. Ambrose Naomi. They did an autopsy on her mother. I had to sign off on the death certificate. She made me swear not to tell anyone"

"Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"It's not just you that doesn't know. I'm pretty sure that Mark doesn't know"

"How could Mark not know? They don't keep secrets. Besides, he was there when-"

Charlotte shakes her head quickly.

"He didn't come until after they'd taken away the body.

"Oh God" Naomi whispers

"This is bad, real bad"

"Does Addison know that Violet-"

"I'm pretty sure she does. Violet sent her a copy of the book"

Naomi groans, repeating Charlotte's previous statement.

"This is bad, real bad"

"Damn Right it is. Montgomery's gonna kill Violet, and me " Charlotte agrees

* * *

She's sitting out on the deck of their hotel room staring off into space. That night seeming to be on permanent repeat in her head.

"_Bizzy? I've decided that I am going to stay and I even brought the good coff-"_

_Her words are cut short as she opens the sliding door. She can still smell the freshly ground coffee as it hit's the ground along with her purse._

"_No. Bizzy. No mommy. What did you do?" she whispers to her mother's pale corpse._

_She looks over at the drawer and finds a note along with a bottle of pills._

_Addison, _

_The Necklace is for you, the money is for housekeeping. Apologize for the inconvenience. When people ask how I died, tell them I died in my sleep…the truth is too embarrassing_

_-B_

_She lies beside her still, dead mother a few more moments before standing. She takes the note, the necklace and that godforsaken pill bottle and places them in her purse-no one needs to know, she thinks to herself. After giving herself time to compose, she calls the police._

"_Hello? Yes, this is Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery(she decides against using Sloan this time). I need an ambulance at the Four Seasons Hotel Immediately"_

_The police soon arrive and Addison's there waiting, looking broken and defeated._

"_Ma'am did you-"_

"_Dr. Dr. Montgomery-Sloan" she automatically corrects the officer_

"_Sorry. Dr. Montgomery-Sloan, did you know the victim?"_

_She mutely nods before whispering_

"_She was my mother" _

_She answers all of the appropriate questions they ask as she watches them place her mother's body into the body bag._

"_Dr. Montgomery-Sloan? Is there anyone you need us to call?" Another officer later asks, causing Addison's eyes to break away from the officers taking pictures and those who are rolling her mother's body out of the room on a stretcher._

"_Call her husband, Dr. Mark Sloan, he's on call at St. Ambrose" Charlotte King's voice says out nowhere causing Addison to look up at her. _

_Mark arrives in a matter in minutes. Upon his arrival, Addison promptly breaks down into hysterics. She doesn't allow herself to break down until Mark gets there. It's only in his presence that she feels justified to mourn the loss. She cries so hard, that she has to be carried away from the room by Mark, amid her protests. _

"_Mark let go of me!"_

"_Put me down Mark!"_

"_Let go of me!"_

_She's silent the entire ride home. He looks over at her worriedly from the corner of his eye as he drives. They get home and she's so broken that he practically has to drag her from the car and upstairs where he has to help her undress. She sits on the edge of the bed in her bra and panties as he rummages through the dresser for something for her to sleep. Once he finds something he turns to her, kneeling in front of her._

"_Babe, I am so sorry this happened to you" he tells her softly, looking into her mournful blue-green eyes_

"_Thank You" she says softly_

"_You need me to do anything? Like call your brother or-"_

"_Make love to me" she whispers_

"_Addie, are you-"_

"_Make love to me Mark, I don't wanna think about tonight. I just want you to make love to me" she says to him_

"_Okay" He says softly before kissing her, allowing her to fall back onto the bed as he kisses down her body. He takes his time with her, slowly thrusting into her as she moans softly. Her hands are pinned above her head and he's kissing her tenderly. He makes love to her, sending her into a crescendo of ecstasy as she moans his name. Once they're done, he simply holds her close until they both fall asleep. Later that night, she wakes up, turning to look at the peacefully sleeping face of her husband before getting out of bed. She grabs her robe from the nearby chase lounge, tying it around her tightly. Luckily for them, Sloane, who now lives in an apartment nearby, volunteered to take Ella and Brecken for the night once she'd heard about what happened. She goes downstairs, grabbing her purse from the kitchen counter before heading out to their back deck. The cool night breeze feels good against her skin. She sets the purse on one of the deck tables, reaching inside and grabbing the necklace, note and pill bottle before carefully venturing out onto the cool sand of the beach. She treads into the water until it's mid calf. She stands tentatively waiting on another wave to come in. Once the tide rolls in, she discards all of the evidence of her mother's suicide and heads back towards her house where she's startled by Naomi._

"_Addie? You okay?" she asks softly_

"_Yeah, I couldn't sleep" the redhead replies_

"_Addison, if you ever need to talk, I'm here" Naomi offers just as Mark opens the sliding door._

"_Babe? You okay?" he asks softly_

"_Listen Nae, thanks for the offer but, I'll be okay" she says before heading over to Mark, resting her head against his chest as he holds her close before leading her inside and back upstairs to their bedroom._

* * *

Violet's sitting in her office reading over a letter from the medical board when she hears the commotion coming from the hallway.

She quickly places the letter on the desk and heads for the hallway where she finds Addison trying to strangle Charlotte, who is profusely apologizing and begging the redhead to spare her life.

"Addison please! Cooper must've saw it lying on my desk and told her! Addison I'm sorry!"

Suddenly, Addison stops, seeing Violet out of the corner of her eye. She lets Charlotte go and starts towards the mousy looking therapist. Once Violet gets a close up of Addison, she's never been more terrified of her in her life.

"How dare you! How dare you! I tried to be supportive of you writing this book but you go and talk about me! How dare you! You had NO right to write all of those things about me!" It takes Mark, Sam and Pete to pry Addison away from Violet, who is utterly confused about why she's being attacked

"Addison I don't know what's going on but-"

"You had NO right to say what you said about Bizzy! I never said anything about your 2 abortions! I forgave you for sleeping with my father! Hell, I saved your life, I saved Lucas' life and you do this to me!"

"Addison I am so-" but she's met with Addison's hand coming across her face.

"What happened with my mother wasn't yours to share!" Addison whispers before breaking down, having to be carried away by Mark, leaving everyone else completely stunned but looking at Violet. Naomi and Sam rush off in the direction of Addison's office. Sheldon, Dell, Cooper, Pete and Charlotte are simply left staring at Violet.

"You had no right to write about Addison's mother killing herself. Mrs. Montgomery didn't want anyone to know, ever" Charlotte says to Violet

"And You," she says turning to Cooper

"When you saw Addison's mama's file you should've for once kept your damn mouth shut for once and not said anything"

"Char I didn't-"

"If your mama had been a closeted lesbian for 20 years and had just lost the love of her life and decided to take her own, would you want everyone all in your business?" she asks Cooper

"No"

"Well then, what the hell makes you think Addison wanted everyone to know her mama killed herself? You know Coop, Violet doesn't need to know everything" she says before walking away.

Sheldon and Dell simply walk away, but not without shaking their heads at Cooper and tossing Violet a sad, disgusted look.

Pete merely stands there a few moments before speaking.

"I told you to be careful when you wrote that book Violet. How could you do that to Addison? She saved your life. She saved Lucas' life. You slept with her father and she forgave you and this is how you repay her? By telling the world that she cheated on her husband with his best friend, got pregnant and almost aborted their baby and then writing about how her mother killed herself. That's low Violet, even for you" he says before heading towards Addison's office.

* * *

Violet's book not only causes problems within the practice, but it also causes problems for the practice. The aftermath of Violet's book causes many repercussions. Addison is forced to tell her father and brother the truth about her mother's death. Archer refuses to speak to her again. Her father disowns her, then tragically suffers a stroke the following week and dies. Katie Kent, Violet's attacker, sues Violet for breech of confidentiality, causing the medical board to come after Violet and the practice. All of these things come to be too much for the practice to handle. They only have 2 options: try and face the medical board and risk them coming after them individually or, dissolving the practice and going their separate ways.

"What are we going to do you guys?" Naomi asks at a meeting held a few days after they learn that the medical board has decided to suspend Violet's medical license indefinitely.

"We could fight this" Pete says

"But we risk them coming after us individually" Sam says

"We should just cut our losses" Mark says

"So we aren't even going to try" Sheldon asks

Suddenly, Addison stands, causing everyone to look at her. It's a surprise to them that she even showed up to this meeting. It's only been a week since she and Mark returned from Connecticut after burying her father(whom she luckily reconciled with before he passed).

"I have a suggestion" she says in her usual confident tone

"Okay, go on Addie" Naomi says

"I would like for us to formally dissolve Oceanside Wellness and, open a new practice. I'll fund it all. We would stick together but we'd do things different. We hire a medical consultant to show us how to do things but most of all we stay together as a family." she says

Everyone's surprised at her suggestion but, they know that the practice can't survive the pressure Violet's book is putting on them so, they agree to dissolve Oceanside Wellness Group and, some 3 months later after hiring in a new doctor, OBGYN/fertility specialist Jake Reilly(Naomi switched to endocrinology and Obstetrics while Addison worked as an OBGYN, Neonatologist and maternal-fetal genetic specialist-basically putting all of her genius to work), hiring a medical consultant, and giving the practice a completely new face lift(they decide to combine the 4th and 5th floors. The 4th floor serving as just the doctors' offices and the 5th floor serving as the actual medical practice, complete with an MRI suite, larger exam rooms and small daycare facility since nearly everyone at the practice has kids) Seaside Health and Wellness opens.


	30. Signs Of New Life

Chapter 30:New Signs Of Life

**A/N: Chapter 30 you guys! I can't really say how many more chapters there will be but, I'm pretty sure this will surpass "Perfect Timing", which was 36 chapters. I only plan on doing 3 long chapter fanfics. Since I only write about 3 couples (Maddison, Addek and Addisam) I'm giving each couple 1 long chapter fanfic, a few short chapter fics, and a bunch of one shots. This will probably be my second longest since "Fighting Our Way Through The Darkness" is going to be SUPER LONG(Don't worry, I am going to finish it-I promise!). **

**Here's where it's about to get very tricky! We're going back to the present(2012). Oh, and the narration is about to change again(back to 3****rd**** person present tense). But I promise it'll all make sense-hopefully! If it doesn't I'll go back to second person present tense. It picks up immediately after Chapter 1. **

**This is a pretty fluffy Chapter. There's Addison/Mark/Ella/Brecken/ Sloane family time in this chapter as well as interactions from a few other characters from the show. Oh and just to give you a picture of what Ella and Brecken look like, just picture Reese Witherspoon's 2 kids Ava and Deacon-that's who I had in mind. Anywho, this a/n is looong so, please enjoy!**

Los Angeles California-April 2012

You wake up the next morning to giggles. Your eyes flutter open and you're a bit confused. That's weird, you say to yourself. You could've sworn that you and Mark had fallen asleep downstairs last night. You're even more surprised because Ella and Brecken are looking at you. You sit up a bit and the sheet falls, revealing that you're fully clothed. You sit up and notice that you're in your bedroom. How the hell did that happen? You ask yourself

"Morning Red" Mark's voice calls out from across the bed

"Hey. What time is it?" you ask sleepily

"Just after 9:30"

"9:30? Jesus Mark! Why'd you let me sleep so late?"

"Relax Red relax, the kids started their vacation and we have the day off, remember?"

And then it dawns on you.

"Oh" You say, causing Ella and Brecken to giggle again.

"What are you two munchkins doing in here?" you ask them as they happily munch on cereal

"We wanted to say hi mommy" Brecken informs you as if your question is the most ridiculous thing ever

"Yeah that and they wanted to go to the park" Mark adds, ruffling Brecken's hair

"I could use a trip to the park, plus Brooklyn could use some exercise" you say

"Oh mommy! Can we take Milo to the park too?" Ella asks

"No honey"

"But Why?"

"Because Milo's a cat, he doesn't need the exercise like Brooklyn does" Mark tells her

"Ohhh. So, we can still go to the park right?"

"Yeah can we?"

You smile at your two little munchkins and think that an outing to the park would be the perfect time to tell them about the new baby. Apparently Mark is thinking the same thing because soon he tells them,

"Alright you two, how's about letting me and your mom get dressed so that we can take you to the park"

They squeal excitedly and head to their rooms to go get ready. You decide now is the perfect time to interrogate Mark about what happened last night.

"Okay so, you plan on telling me how the hell I ended up in our bed fully clothed, even though we both fell asleep naked on the couch downstairs"

"I carried you up here and dressed you" he states plainly

"How the hell did you do that?" You ask, raising an eyebrow at him

"You were pretty tired last night so, you didn't really stir much" he says scooting closer towards you, pushing a stray hair from your face.

You smile softly at him, biting your lower lip

"Yeah well, someone wore me out last night" you smirk at him, scooting closer until you're in his lap, your arms lazily dangling around his neck

"I know I did. it's a wonder the kids didn't wake up with the way you were moaning my name" he mutters against your lips, which is making you incredibly horny right now

"Well, you shouldn't be so amazing then" you say lowly, closing your eyes upon feeling his lips on your neck which makes you want him so bad right now.

He surprises you by picking you up carrying you towards the bathroom, causing you to giggle a bit.

"Mark, what are you doing?" you ask as he enters the bathroom, placing you onto the counter

"Giving you a wake up call" he mutters against you lips before crashing lips against yours.

You moan into the kiss as clothes are discarded all over the bathroom, making your way to the shower with your incessant trails of kisses, clothes and moans. The only other sound coming from the shower, besides your protests of pleasure is the cascading sound coming from the shower head. You don't really pay it much attention because you're in the corner on top of Mark, who's hands are around your waist, riding him like a crazy person. It's not long before your orgasm is shooting through your body. You relax against his chest for a few moments before you both shower and start getting dressed.

* * *

When you come out of the shower some 45 minutes later, Ella and Brecken are downstairs, dressed and ready to go.

"Finally!" Ella says exasperatedly, making you chuckle

"Yeah mommy, you and daddy tooked a loooong time" Brecken says

"Well, we're ready to go now" Mark says grabbing Brecken and tickling him. You watch the fun moment between your husband and son and it makes you feel good; you unknowingly place a hand on your stomach.

"Alright you guys, if we're gonna go to the park then we need to head out now" you inform them. You pack up everything, including Brooklyn and head over to the park. You're surprised to see Mason and Charlotte there.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" You ask as the 4 of you, well 5 including Brooklyn, walk up to them.

"Slow day at the practice" Charlotte informs you "Plus, Mase needed time to get away from everything that's happened; so did I" she continues. She doesn't have to mention what's happened because you already know that she's referring to his mother's untimely passing a few days ago.

"Where's Cooper?" You ask

"Got called in. emergency in the ER. What about you two?"

"Well, we both had the day off and decided we'd bring the munchkins to the park. Plus, Brooklyn needed some fresh air" You say quietly, taking a seat next to her.

"Hey Brecken, wanna play some football?" Mason asks him

"Yeah!" He agrees

"Well, me and Elle are gonna take Brooklyn for a jog, what do ya say kid?" Mark says teasingly to Ella

"I'll race ya daddy!" She agrees

"Okay, one…two…three…go!" and you're laughing as Ella takes off, Mark and Brooklyn hot on her trail.

"What's it like Addison?" Charlotte asks, suddenly turning to look at you

"What's what like?"

"Being a momma? Being married. Having everything you ever dreamed of?"

"I don't have _everything_ Charlotte" You tell her modestly

"Oh that's bull Addison and you know it! I mean look at ya! You're a world class surgeon, you've got your own practice, you're smart, you're beautiful, you've got a gorgeous man sleeping in your bed every night that loves you, 2 cute lil rugrats-"

"Plus, a dead lesbian mother, a dead cheating whore of a father, my brother's a whore who won't speak to me, I cheated on my husband with his best friend, I got pregnant, almost had an abortion, I married my husband's best friend, my husband's pregnant 18 year old kid showed up out of nowhere 2 years ago and I claim her as my own and…now I'm having another baby" you say

"You're pregnant again?"

You simply nod "About 2 months"

"Does Mark know?"

"I told him last night"

"Wow" Charlotte mutters

"See, my life is _anything_ but perfect"

"But would you change it? Any of it?" Charlotte asks

You're pensive about the answer to the question posed to you. There are things you would do differently, you concur in your head, like the Bizzy thing, and the thing with Archer and your father and the thing with Derek. But, then you think again. What if you had done things different? You probably wouldn't be married to Mark, you certainly wouldn't have your two amazing kids plus, your little surprise on the way. You turn to Charlotte and say

"There are things in my life that have happened that I'm not so proud of but, I don't think I'd be me they didn't happen this way"

"I'm scared" Charlotte admits

"Scared of what?"

"Being a momma. Lettin myself love Mason. My relationship with Cooper. Everything. How've you been able to make it look so damn easy you and Naomi" she asks making you chuckle

"You should be asking Naomi how she makes it look so easy. Her life is perfect, not mine"

"Which is exactly why I'm asking you instead of Naomi. You're not afraid of admittin you've messed up. So, how do you do it?"

"Well, with Mark it's just sort of natural" you laugh

"What's so funny?"

"Mark and I hated each other when we first met. But then, over the years we really got to know one another and, he became one of my best friends. He sees me, just Addison. He's not afraid to call me on my bull and, I'm not afraid of being vulnerable around him. We love each other. We're honest with each other. I'm afraid to hurt him and he's afraid of leaving me. I guess what I'm trying to say is, building a relationship with a person takes time. You have to be able to trust your partner"

"You trust that hot stuff won't cheat on you?"

"After the affair, he cheated on me, with a Peds nurse…she wasn't even as pretty as me! But, that didn't make the hurt any less. I was cheating on him first though, by not admitting that I'd fallen in love with him and being in denial about my marriage"

"But you're not afraid he'll cheat?"

"No not really"

"So what about the kids? You ever think you'll be a bad mother?"

"Oh all the time! Before we got together, Mark had never even held a baby, except during his Peds rotation. Derek, has all of these nieces and nephews but, I can't even remember Mark holding any of them. I never really pegged him for a kids kind of person but, when I told him I was pregnant, he was the one who was excited and I was the one who was scared"

"You scared of having a baby?"

"Do you not remember when my mother came to visit?"

"Coop and I were having some problems then but, I do remember the last time she came to visit"

"Yeah, my mother…she wasn't big on words, or niceness, or affection. I had nannies to do that. I wasn't even allowed to call her 'mom' or 'mommy'. I'd been calling her Bizzy for as long as I can remember. I was afraid I wouldn't know how to be a good mom to my kids"

"How the hell is that possible? You're a-"

"Double Board Certified Neonatal Surgeon?"

"Yeah, that"

You chuckle a little "Most of the time, Mark and I are just winging it as far as the kids go. He doesn't have a good relationship with his parents, I didn't have a good relationship with mine. But somehow-"

"You both seem like pretty amazing parents to me" Charlotte says turning away from you to, what you appear to think, is wipe her eyes

"Charlotte, is everything okay?"

"No Addison, everything's not okay. _I'm_ pregnant"

Now _that's _a sentence you thought you'd _never _hear _Charlotte King _say.

"Oh um wow Charlotte! That's congratulations" You're trying to hide the shock in your voice but, you're not doing a good job

"I know what you're thinking Addison. The timing is so bad right now I mean, Mason's just lost his momma, I can't put this kid through more change. He's barely speaking to me and Coop. A new baby would be so…" she sighs

"You should talk to Cooper. Don't keep this from him Charlotte"

"I think I'm gonna have an abortion" She says. And this may be the one time in your medical career that you stop a person from having an abortion

"Charlotte, I think you should think about this. Take it from someone who almost made the mistake of having an abortion"

"This is different Addison"

"It's not that different. I was scared, just like you were. The situations might be differently but, I was still scared. My plan was to have the abortion and not tell Mark. I found the number to the clinic, made the appointment and I went. I was in the exam room and he checked to see how far along I was. He explained everything that was supposed to happen. In my head I kept saying that it was what was best because the timing was so wrong. He set everything up and I kept telling myself it was for the best. I was in the stirrups and he turned the machine on, but I said stop just in time"

"You think you made the right decision?" Charlotte asks just as Ella comes back doing a victory dance and Mark pretending to be hurt.

You smile and reply "Yeah, everyday I get to see that" you say pointing towards your daughter "lets me know I made the right choice"

* * *

Later on Charlotte gets a page from the ER and she and Mason have to leave early, leaving you Mark and the kids alone-with Brooklyn of course. You've been relaxing on a bench nearby, Brooklyn's tied up to a tree while you check your emails, occasionally looking up to see Mark and the kids running around playing some sort of game.

"Hey gorgeous" Mark says running up to you, leaning in to give you a kiss

"You're hot and sweaty, I like that" you teasingly reply

"So, I was thinking now would be a good time to tell them the good news" he says nodding over at Ella and Brecken. You nod in agreement before taking his hand and walking over to where the kids are playing.

"Momma look at me!" Brecken says grinning from the swing

"I see baby I see. How about we have a little lunch? I'm thinking a picnic maybe?" You suggest, both kids nodding their heads in agreement.

Pretty soon the four, five of you counting Brooklyn, are sprawled out on a hillside with a gorgeous view of the nearby beach pigging out on sandwiches, fruit and junk food. You're resting your back against Mark's chest, his hands resting on your stomach. Now is the perfect time to tell them you think. Mark as usual, is 5 moves ahead of you and soon Sloane is strolling over towards you all in a simple sundress, sandals and shades.

"Hey Guys" she says casually as she sits down, Ella, Brecken and Brooklyn immediately all over her

"Hey" you and Mark both reply

"So, there's a reason we decided to come hang out in the park" Mark says, starting the conversation off

"Okay, what's up" Sloane says in between being tackled by Brecken and Brooklyn. Ella however, is content next to you and Mark, happily playing angry birds on your phone, quietly sipping a on coke.

"Well, your father and I are having another baby" You tell the kids

"You are?" Ella says looking up at you finally speaking

"Uh huh. In about 7 more months, you'll have a little brother or sister" Mark tells her

Brecken simply shrugs his shoulders. He's 5 so, the concept of him no longer being the baby hasn't quite registered yet. It's Sloane's expression that surprises you the most.

"Sloane, what is it?"

"You're having _another _baby? Ew! You two are like…all old and stuff!"

"Hey! We are not old!" Mark protests

"Well Addie's like-" but she stops, seeing the glare you give her

"I mean, you guys still have sex and, ew! I don't wanna think about my parents having sex and…ew!" You and Mark give her a stern glare for saying the word sex in front of Ella and Brecken, who unfortunately asks

"What's sex daddy?"

"Oh god" you mutter quietly closing your eyes. But before Mark can come up with a clever answer, Ella gives him an answer neither one of you were expecting

"It's when two peoples get together in a bed with no clothes on. The daddy gets on top and makes the mommy scream really really loud. Sometimes the mommy's on top. Sometimes she says bad words and sometimes the daddy makes loud noises and says bad words too, but most times he's quiet" Ella says as if the topic of sex is something you naturally talk about with her

"Oh. So, is that why there are all those weird noises coming from mommy and daddy's room at night and sometimes early in the mornings oh and sometimes during the day?" Brecken asks his older sister

"Uh huh, they're having sex. Anytime a door's locked they're having sex"

"Oh. So where do babies come from?"

"Sex duh! After they have sex, the mommy starts throwing up and she's really tied and she has to go to the bathroom a lot. She goes to the lady doctor, like mommy who tells her she's having a baby"

"Ohh. But how do mommy's have the babies Ella?"

"Well, the mommy has to push it out of a very small hole that magically grows out of her body and it's gonna hurt real bad, that's why all of mommy's patients cry during labor. And if the mommy's magic hole doesn't grow, mommy has to cut them open" Ella says with a proud smirk on her face

"Ohhh. So mommy and daddy has sex and now mommy's having a baby?"

"Uh huh"

"But wait, who's gonna help mommy have her baby?"

"Probably Jake, but daddy's probably gonna say "I don't want some other guy looking at my woman" so probably Aunty Nae"

There is complete silence at this point as you and Mark look at each other completely mortified by the information your 8 year old has just shared

"Oh my God…Ella, who, who-"

"Who told you all of this?" Mark croaks since you're clearly unable to ask the question

"Oh" she says flippantly, "This boy in my class named Solomon, his brother Jason told him his brother's 13 and he knows _everything_"

**A/N: did you guys love the family time? Oh and Brooklyn is their dog just so you know! The next chapter is REALLY intense! Thanks so much for reading Oh and I think I said Ella was 7 in chapter 1, she's 8 (her birthday's in March and right now it's April so sorry)**


	31. Home Is Where Your Heart Is

Chapter 31: Home is Where Your Heart Is

**a/n: I had a bit of writer's block you guys, which explains the long wait in between chapters. It took me a while to figure out how to write this chapter, but I finally have the perfect way to write it. This is set towards the end of Season 8 of Grey's. After this it gets VERY flash forward-y. I still can't say exactly how many more chapters will follow but, I do have what I want to do next planned in my head.**

**Reviews are lovely! (: **

It's your scream that first catches their attention. It's a scream of horror, anguish, fear and pain. It's your scream that has your best friends rushing over to the deck of your house with worried looks plastered on their faces.

"Addie? Addison what's wrong?" Naomi asks trying to get you to calm down. You're too shocked to be calm, especially after what Owen Hunt's just told you…

When Mark's not home, you tend not to sleep well, which is how you ended up out on the deck at 5 am. He's only been gone for just a little over a day and he's expected to be back in a couple of hours. But that doesn't make him being gone any easier for you.

When your phone rings you glance over at it, hoping it's Mark. It isn't. Its Dr. Hunt.

"_Dr. Montgomery-Sloan, it's Dr. Hunt at Seattle Grace"_

"_Oh, Hi Dr. Hunt"_

"…_I'm calling about your husband"_

"_He should be on a plane back to LA by now"_

"_He's not on his way home"_

"_Why? Were there more complications with the surgery or something?" You know that Mark, Derek, Meredith, Arizona, Cristina, and Lexie were all supposed to be going to Boise Memorial to do surgery on conjoined twins. You were supposed to go but, Brecken got sick, so Arizona went in your place._

"_No…look Addison, I don't know how to tell you this but-"_

"_What is it?" You ask. Suddenly, there's this feeling in the pit of your stomach that tells you what he's about to say isn't good, at all._

"_There was an accident, a plane crash and…"_

That's the last coherent thing you remember before you dropped the phone started screaming.

No one can quite understand what's happening or what's going on right now because now you're crying, more like sobbing and mumbling all sorts of things. Sam's taken your cell phone and is talking to Owen.

"Addie, calm down sweetie and tell me what's wrong?" Naomi says sort of frantically.

It takes a few moments but, Naomi finally has you calm enough for you to whisper the words,

"…Mark was in a plane crash"

* * *

Somehow, Naomi's managed to book 6 first class flights for the two of you, Ella, Brecken, Sloane and a terrified Amelia who at first refused to go, until you told her you needed her. Sam stayed behind to take care of things at the practice, with Naomi promising to keep in touch about what's going on.

You're completely numb right now. Owen calls back later to say that they've been found, but one of them is dead. This makes you lose it again because you can't handle that, thinking that Mark could possibly be dead. You can't see yourself raising Ella, Brecken and the new baby alone. After sending Sloane back to the hotel with Ella and Brecken, whom you haven't told about what's happened, yourself, Naomi and Amelia are walking through the doors of Seattle Grace Mercy West.

Your six inch heels click fast as you make your way to the surgical floor where, the first person you spot is Callie, who looks about as bad as you do.

"Addie!" and with that the two of you are wrapped in a terrified embrace

But before either of you can say anything, Owen interrupts you, saying that they've arrived. You immediately turn see everyone being wheeled in: Derek, whose hand looks like hell, making you wonder if he'll ever be able to operate again, Meredith and Cristina, who seem relatively fine. Arizona, whom Callie immediately rushes toward. You methodically count the gurneys: Derek, Meredith, Cristina, Arizona. That's 4 gurneys. There were 6 surgeons on that plane. You remember one of them is dead which makes your knees buckle. If there are only 4 gurneys rolled in, that means that either Lexie or Mark is dead, or worse, they're both dead.

Just as you're about to completely meltdown, you see a 5th gurney being rolled in, and to your relief and horror, Mark is rolled in, but he doesn't look good.

He looks like he's dead.

You pry yourself away from Naomi's grasp and rush towards the gurney holding your husband.

"Mark, Mark! Baby, talk to me"

"Red" his voice sounds so frail and close to death

"Yeah baby, it's me, I'm here, I'm right here"

Before anything else can be said, Teddy Altman is saying that he needs to be rushed to surgery immediately-if he's going to live.

"I'll be right here when you get back Mark" You tell him

"Okay" he replies weakly, just as they wheel him towards the elevators. Its in that moment that you wonder if that's the last time you'll see your husband alive.

* * *

The wait, is killing you. Your heels annoyingly tap against the linoleum as you sit wringing your hands, awaiting word about the fate of your husband. Sloane calls periodically, wondering if you've heard anything. Brecken and Ella are scared because they know something's wrong but no one's telling them. But you can't think about any of that right now. Your thoughts are solely focused on Mark right now. Your mind occasionally floats off to think about Derek, who could possibly never operate again. you think of Meredith, who's lost her sister. You think about Arizona who was in pretty bad shape. Your heart aches for Zola and Abigail, Derek and Meredith's two daughters. You think about little Elena and Esmeralda, Callie and Arizona's adopted daughters, you and Mark's goddaughters. Everything is going though your head so quickly. You painfully think about what will become of you if the inevitable happens and, you lose Mark. Your hand immediately goes to your stomach, where your third child is currently growing.

As if she can sense your worry, Naomi places a hand on top of yours, giving it a little squeeze, causing you to tear away from your thoughts as she reassures you

"He's going to be okay Addie" but when you notice Teddy Altman coming towards you, you feel everything around you slow down, and you know it's not going to be alright. You immediately stand when she walks over to you, but what she tells you makes you wish you hadn't stood.

"The surgery was more complicated than we thought; he's on life support and might not recover"

Your knees immediately buckle because of something you and Mark discussed years ago, before the affair: he didn't want to be on life support. He didn't want any extraordinary measures to be done. He'd said "when it's my time to die, I just wanna die". Your heart breaks into a million pieces at that moment because now everything's different.

You let out this, cry, it's full of pain and fear, much like when you heard the news. This time, your knees do buckle and you fall to pieces in front of everyone in Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital before mournfully looking up at Teddy and uttering the words.

"He doesn't want to be on life support".

* * *

In your head you think that this is what he would've wanted. In your heart however, there is a layer of self hatred forming because you feel like you're killing the love of your life. You walk into his room and look at him and immediately know that this isn't how Mark would want to live. No, he'd have no life being hooked up to tubes and machines, not being able to watch your baby grow or play dolls with Ella or come to Brecken's soccer games and cheer louder than any of the other parents. One look at him lets you know that this, has to be done.

Naomi comes with you as your moral support. You stand off to the side, clutching your belly as you watch April Kepner and Altman unhook your husband. Once he's unhooked from the machine, something incredible happens, Mark starts miraculously responding to everything. His breathing begins to get stronger in stead of weaker, his pressure starts to rise instead of fall and, for the first time since he was wheeled in, he opens his eyes.

"Red?" his voice is still small and weak but, it's his voice.

"I'm here honey, I'm right here" you whisper to him.

Nothing in this moment makes you feel more better than to hear him call you Red.


	32. It's A Long Way Back

Chapter 32: It's A Long Way Back

**A/N: I know I said it was going to get VERY AU after this but, I once again had a bit of writer's block and I had to enlist the help of my girl HeroesEmmaLee with this chapter. Yes this chapter title is the same as Grey's episode 7x19. I promise to try and keep my updates more frequent! Thank You so much for reading, over 5,400 views! Wow! You guys are awesome!**

**Reviews are love! (:**

Things have been considerably better since the plane crash. There were a few touch and go moments, but Mark seems to be coming along pretty well according to Altman and for that, you're thankful. Everyone else seems to be on the mend as well much to your relief. Derek's hand definitely needed surgery, which Callie so graciously performed. You called in Archer as a favor to make sure there was no permanent nerve damage. Although he gripped and complained during the initial exam, when Archer told him that his hand would be fine and that he could go back to being an "Average Neurosurgeon with a God Complex" he was relieved that you'd called Archer.

Your main priority however, has been Mark, whose bedside you've been sitting at diligently for the past 5 days. You leave, but only when he's sleeping. You leave long enough to eat and shower, then you're right back at his side. He's still a bit sore from the surgery but, he's doing as well as can be expected. He's more worried about you and the baby however, seeing as a bump is starting to show since you're nearly 4 months along into the pregnancy.

You had Lucy Fields give you a check up a couple of days ago(since Naomi left because there was some sort of an emergency with Maya) to ensure Mark that everything is fine and right on schedule with the baby(which of course, it is; Fields says you'll be able to find out the sex in a couple of weeks). All in all, things have been, good; it's going to take a while before everything is completely "back to normal", but right now, the future looks bright for you, and your family.

You're sitting in a chair next to him reading a novel when he calls out to you.

"Addison?" his voice is a bit stronger now, not his typical gruff Mark Sloan voice that you know and love but, its enough to make you feel comfortable enough that he isn't going to die at any second.

Your head snaps up in attention as you look over and answer him

"Yeah baby, what is it?" your wine colored glasses are perched perfectly on the bridge of your nose and the sight of this makes him smile a little

He doesn't say anything, simply pats the bed, letting you know he wants you closer to him. You simply nod close the book, stand up and walk over towards the bed, pushing down the railing and climbing in next to him. You snuggle close to him, but not too close out of fear of hurting him.

"You know, you can get closer to me Red, its not like I'm made out of glass or anything" he says, a smirk evident on his lips as you very lightly wrap him on the shoulder

"Hey!"

"You can touch me you know"

"Well, I didn't wanna hurt you" you reply softly

"Yeah well, I need you close so, let me assure you: I'm not gonna die babe" He says, wrapping his arms around your middle and kissing your temple

"That's good to know. I'd be mad if you did" you say,

"I know you would honey but, I'm not going anywhere Red, I'm right here" he tells you

"Good" you say, resting your head against his chest before letting out a content sigh just before the two of you fall asleep.

* * *

You wake up from a light wrapping on the sliding door of Mark's ICU room. You look up to find your 3 kids(You say 3 because to you it practically feels like you spit Sloane out yourself) standing at the door. Brecken, who seems to be the bravest, immediately runs over to Mark.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" he cries out wanting Mark to pick him up, but you have to remind him

"Daddy can't pick you up sweetie remember, he just had surgery"

"Oh" Brecken says "Well, I made you a book of all the things we're gonna do together once you're better daddy" he says handing Mark a very detailed and colorful book of things they're going to do which includes Mark coming to his soccer games, fishing, riding go karts, a trip to the zoo and the beach

"Thanks buddy, this is real nice" Mark says reaching out to ruffle Brecken's hair

"I can't wait 'til you're all better daddy" Brecken says quietly

"Me too pal, me too" Mark tells him.

You look over towards the doorway where your girls are standing, both of them blonde haired messes. Sloane is strong enough to quickly walk over to the bed. You watch quietly as she shares a very emotional moment with Mark, during which she mumbles

"I thought I was going to lose you"

This sentence brings tears to your eyes because of the love you feel for her but Mark's reply warms your heart even more

"You're not gonna lose me kid, your mom and I will always be here for you I promise" It's the first time you've heard him recognize you as Sloane's mother and, it makes you proud.

Two of your three children now sit on the edge of the bed softly talking to their father, but it's your middle child who remains glued by the door, looking like she could bolt out of the room at any second. Apparently Mark notices this too because he beckons for her to come towards him and she shakes her head.

"Ella, I'm fine" Mark says softly

"No"

"Elle, dad's fine" Sloane tells her

"No he's not! He coulda died! Daddy almost died!"

"But he didn't honey, daddy's just fine" You say trying to reassure Ella

Suddenly, Brecken jumps down from the bed and walks over to his sister, dragging her towards your husband.

"Brecken stop it! Let go of me! Brecken Mark Sloan I'm warning you!" hearing her call her brother by his full name, sounding exactly like you, makes you laugh a bit. Once Brecken has pulled her towards the bed(it didn't happen without a fight), she's standing there with her arms folded, a scowl on her face as she stares at Mark who simply smirks at her.

"Don't give me that smirk Mark Sloan! You almost died! I…I almost losted my daddy" She yells at him before bursting into tears. You sigh heavily before leaning down and picking her up and gently placing her into Mark's waiting arms where he comforts her.

"Shhh, I'm okay Ella see? I'm fine"

"N-No! You, you coulda died like, like Lexie! And, I woulda had-ta grow up wif-out a daddy and…I was so scared you were gonna die and, and leave me all alone" she says in-between sobs.

"Oh Elle, I'd never leave you alone. I'd never leave _any _of you alone" Mark tells the 4 of you, though his eyes are mainly focused on you when he says it. You tearfully smile, placing a hand on top of his and softly reply

"We know you wouldn't leave us baby, we know"


	33. Memory Trigger

Chapter 33: Memory Trigger

**a/n: this chapter is told strictly through Mark's POV. I know I keep changing up the narration but, I think this part needs to be strictly Mark's words since well, this chapter **_**is**_** all about him and his recovery. **

**Reviews are lovely(:**

_I've been having this dream ever since I came home from the hospital, and it's been scaring the living shit outta me:_

_I'm in the woods. I'm flat on my back. There's smoke everywhere and, my chest hurts like hell. The last thing I can remember is the impact. I was sitting next to Robbins. Derek and Lexie were at the back of the plane. Yang and Meredith were chatting. Arizona was showing me pictures of the twins, they'd gotten so big. I remember telling her that Addie and I were gonna come a visit. Then…I'm in the woods, flat on my back. I sit up and, there's this pain in my chest that hurts like a bitch. The first person I look for is Addison, then I realize Addie's in LA. In that moment, I'm glad she's not out here with me. Because I don't think I'd be able to handle her being here in the woods potentially injured, pregnant or possibly dead. I'd lose my mind if something happened to Red or to the baby. It takes a sec but, soon, I'm on my feet. I'm walking around looking for Derek but, I can't find him. I see Arizona and, she's pretty bad off with her leg injury and all. Meredith and Yang seem to be okay. Little Grey is missing and we still can't find Derek. Meredith looks torn; she doesn't know if she should look for her husband or her sister. _

"_I'll find Lexie, you go find Shep" I tell her before I start wandering off further into the woods._

"_Lex? Lexie!" I get no response. Then, as I'm walking I see a part of the plane, the wing. I run over and sure enough, she's trapped there underneath it. I try like hell to get the wing off of her but, it won't budge. She's dying, she knows she's dying. The last thing she tells me before she dies? "Please tell Meredith that she was an amazing sister". I'd never seen anyone die before this. Okay aside from the shooting, I've NEVER seen anyone I know on a fairly well basis die. I mean, she and I weren't exactly best friends but, she was my best friend's sister-in-law so, I knew her well enough. By the time Meredith gets there with Derek, Lexie's dead. _

_We mournfully head back to the crash site where Robbins is still sitting. It's all we can do at this point. We sit and we wait. Suddenly, I feel that stupid pain in my chest again but I ignore it because I'm exhausted so, I fall asleep. The last coherent thought I have is of Addison, my Red. I see her, beautiful and pregnant. This image makes me smile. When I come to, I'm in a church. It's pretty packed. I see everyone walking in, looking mournful so I'm guessing it's a funeral, Little Grey's funeral I suppose. But something gets my attention. I see Addison and, she's pretty hysterical, so are the kids. Sloane's holding Ella who keeps trying to run towards the casket. Brecken's having a fight with his face to keep the tears from falling but, he's losing the battle. My main concern at this point is Addie, mostly because she's pregnant. _

_I can see her lips moving but, no sound's coming out. Naomi and Savv are trying to get her to calm down. What the hell is going on? Why's Addison so upset? Did Derek die? I wonder to myself. It isn't until I get closer that I can actually hear what's going on, that I can actually hear what Addison's saying._

"_No let go of me! Mark! Mark! Noooo! He said he wouldn't leave me! He swore he'd never leave us! I can't do this without him! I need him! Oh God Mark! Mark!"_

_Now, I'm confused. What the hell's going on and then, I look at the casket and…I'm inside the casket._

* * *

And as usual, I wake up in a cold sweat. I'm shaking, my breathing's heavy; basically, I'm a mess.

"Mark? Babe, you okay?" Addison sleepily asks. I nod my head like I always do.

"Yeah I'm fine. I didn't mean to wake you" I tell her but being the trooper that she is, she shakes her head

"I'm okay, you didn't wake me. It seems we've got ourselves another soccer player in here" she says, placing a hand on her stomach which is much bigger since she's 5 months pregnant now

"You couldn't sleep either huh?" I ask

"With the baby constantly kicking me in the bladder and you tossing and turning and mumbling things in your sleep…"

"I was talking? I ask completely amazed

"Yeah, saying the same thing you've been saying for the last month since we got home from the hospital…baby, is everything, okay?"

I nod my head. She doesn't understand what it feels like, to have experienced something like this. I mean I know she dealt with that thing with Bizzy but, this is different. I know she was scared out of her mind but, this, it didn't happen to her. I turn over and try to go back to sleep but, in my head I keep seeing it: the crash, little Grey trapped underneath that plane, me dead, Addison screaming. Then, I can feel Red's hands on my shoulders, softly rubbing them; it feels nice. I turn over to face her.

"Mark, are you sure everything's okay?" she seems worried. I sigh heavily

"Baby, what is it? Mark, talk to me"

"No, everything's not okay Addison"

"Then, what is it?"

"It's…I keep seeing it Red"

"Seeing what?"

"Everything. The crash. I've been having this dream about the crash. But in the dream, I die" Right then I wish I hadn't said that because she gives me this look, this look of pity.

"Babe, you didn't die. You're here, and you're home and you're doing just fine" she says, leaning in to touch my cheek before planting a kiss to my lips. I kiss her back, my hands running through her hair while fingers run through mine and soon, she on top of me moaning my name, gripping my shoulders as she cums. She rests her head on my chest once it's over. I'm running my hands through her hair absently. I look down at her and she's tracing the scar on my chest, from where they had to open me up.

"I was scared" she says looking up at me

"You were scared?"

"Yeah" she nods, sitting up to look at me

"It's like a memory trigger. Its like, I can't stop thinking about it. Every time I close my eyes, I see everything"

"Oh God babe, I'm sorry. I know I don't know what it's like but…"

"Then Don't. Don't try and put yourself in my shoes Addison. Please don't do that"

"Do you think you'll ever get over it?" she asks softly

I wrap my arms around her tighter, kissing her head softly

"It's gonna take me a while, and I'll probably be terrified of flying, if I ever fly again but, I think…yeah I think I can deal with it. As long as you're here with me, then I can do it" I tell her.

"I'll always be here Mark, always" she tells me

* * *

She always keeps her word. She's there every time I have a moment where I flip out or, whenever I have one of the nightmares, she's always there, gently rubbing my shoulder, letting me know that it's alright. But after a while, I start to hate her for it. Not on purpose but, because knowing that anytime I have a memory of the crash or, something reminds me of what happened, I have to call Addison like I'm a child or something. It ends up causing a huge argument between us one night.

"Look Mark I was just trying to help!" she shouts from the bathroom. We both had late surgeries and I had a moment and as usual, she was there.

"You came into MY OR Addison! What the hell'd you expect!"

"I came because I was paged because YOU were freaking out!"

"I did NOT…I didn't freak out!"

"32 year old woman was crushed underneath…"

"DON'T remind me about what happened GODDAMIT!" The tone of my voice scares her, or rather messes with her hormones and she slams the bathroom door shut and locks it. I sit on the edge of the bed and sigh heavily. I didn't mean to yell at her but…I just…it's embarrassing to me. I'm a man with pride and, for my _wife _to be checking up on me like I'm some sort of baby is just…it does something to me. I can hear her sniffling from the bathroom. I stand, rake my hand through my hair and walk over to the door, knocking on it gently.

"Addison"

"Go away Mark!" I can hear her trying to muffle a sob but, she's unsuccessful

"Addie, I'm sorry"

"I said go away Mark!"

"Babe, I didn't mean to yell"

"But you did it anyway didn't you!"

"Addison come on, this is silly Red!"

"Silly? It's silly?" she says flinging the door open and walking towards me

"Addie I-"

"No what's silly is me being worried about my husband who almost died in a plane crash, a plane I was supposed to be on as well. You almost died Mark! I was worried sick! I thought, I thought I was going to be doing this alone" she says gesturing to her stomach as the tears fall down her face.

"Red, I-"

"No save it Mark, you just earned yourself a night on the couch" she tells me

"The couch? You're banning me from our bed?" I shout

"The couch" she says firmly as she hands me a pillow and a blanket

"But, But, Red-"

"Out!"

"Babe I-"

"Mark Andrew Sloan get out right now!" she says pointing to the door. I sigh heavily and mumble, but I go downstairs. It's the worst sleep of my life.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to the smell of coffee. The aroma seems to bring me out of my very uncomfortable sleep and I sit up, stretching a bit before lazily running a hand through my hair before standing. I can see Addie, pregnant belly and all standing at the counter making coffee.

"You know you can't have that" I tease as I breeze into the kitchen

"I know" she says in an annoying tone before rolling her eyes at me "It's not for me, it's for you" she says handing me a mug

"Well, that was nice of you" I tell her, graciously accepting the mug as we fall into silence, the two of us sipping our coffee and tea, respectively.

"Look Red, I'm sorry about last night I-" but before I can apologize, she's putting her mug on the counter and walking over to me, taking my face in her hands and kissing me.

"No, I am the one who's sorry Mark. I didn't think about how me running to your rescue every time you thought about what happened made you feel, pride wise" she tells me

"I am a man with pride" I smirk, causing her to hit me, then roll her eyes

"You are so gorgeous and I love you sexy fuckin' girl" I tell her, my hands playfully coming to rest on her hips

"You still think I'm sexy even though I'm a woman in my 40's and I'm pregnant?" She asks, pulling me close or as close as the baby bump would allow

"Damn right I still think you're sexy. You'll always be that sexy redhead I met in med school" I tell her

"I'm supposed to be mad at you and you're making it very hard for me to be angry when you're being so charming" she tells me

"I know you're supposed to be mad and I'm sorry for making you mad" I tell her before leaning in to kiss her

"I'm sorry too" she says softly "I promise to only help you when you ask for it" she tells me

"You're amazing you know that right?"

"I've been told I'm pretty damn awesome" she says teasingly

"Now you're being a smart ass" I tell her

"Yeah but, you love me, smart ass and all" she laughs

"I do love you, smart ass and all" I tell her.


	34. The Big C

Chapter 34: The Big C

**a/n: and we're back to our regular narration! **

**Reviews are love(:**

You listen at the test results in complete disbelief as your 3 month old daughter sleeps peacefully in your arms, completely oblivious that her life is about to drastically change-though it hasn't even really started to begin yet. Everything was fine before now you muse in your head. You took her to the ER see Cooper, who was on call that night, because of some bruises you saw on her back after giving her a bath and because she seemed to scream every time you or Mark or anyone else touched her.

After sitting in the ER with Mark all night(Amelia volunteered to take the kids for the night since Sloane had finals) and going through Chest X-Rays, Blood tests and one very excruciating Lumbar Puncture, you're sitting in your colleague Eric Rodriguez's office the next morning and this diagnosis wasn't something you were expecting. Mark sits next to you, shaking his head in disbelief as well.

"Cancer? She has cancer? That's not possible! She's 3 fucking months old!" he shouts, startling the otherwise sleeping Sommer.

"It happens. It is very, very, very rare in small infants but, it happens" Eric tells Mark

"No! I won't, I DON'T accept this! This isn't happening!" your husband shouts, causing Sommer to start crying

"Mark calm down" you tell him, raising the baby to your shoulder gently shushing her until her cries are reduced to soft whimpers

"I can't be calm Addie! He says our little girl has, has…cancer" he says, whispering the last part. You're scared, you're both scared of what this means for your little girl.

"How, how'd this happen Eric, Dr. Rodriguez. I need, _we _need to know how this happened"

"Its hard to explain how this happened but, Sommer seems to have developed AML which is-"

"I know what it is: Acute Myelogenous Leukemia" you tell him

"Leukemia? I thought it was just cancer?" Mark asks completely dumbfounded by this

"Leukemia's just another fancy form of Cancer. AML is when too many immature white blood cells are found in the blood or the bone marrow"

"This is all so confusing" Mark says

"How bad is it?" You ask looking Rodriguez directly in the eye

"In Sommer's case it's type M2 and in her bone marrow"

"So, what can we do to fight it?" Mark asks

"She's going to need intense rounds of chemo and I'm recommending that you start looking at Cancer centers or hospitals where this has been dealt with before"

* * *

After the shocking diagnosis, you immediately start looking into hospitals.

"Are you sure it's the best Red?" Mark asks as you sit on your laptop looking at the information.

"Philadelphia Children's Hospital is the best Mark. It's the only place Arizona recommended" you tell him as you notice he's been holding Sommer since you got home

"Mark, Mark," he's startled out of his trance

"Huh, what is it?"

"You've been holding her ever since we got back" you state

"I'm…I'm scared Red" he tells you, kissing the top of Sommer's head

"I know Mark, me too"

"This isn't like when Ella was sick" he counters

"I know that too"

"How the hell are you so calm?" he asks

"I'm not calm. I'm anything but calm Mark. I'm trying to be strong here because if I break down now…" You stop talking, running a hand through your hair before going back to looking at the information and all of the treatments. He can sense this is something you don't want to talk about

"Babe, I didn't mean to-"

"We're gonna have to tell the kids, close down the practice or, sell it or, take a sabbatical or, something. We're gonna have to move, sell the beach house because Ella and Brecken can't spend all of their time in a hospital plus, they're not going to miss school. We'll have to look into schools and real estate" You focus all of your energy into what you're doing. Anything at this point to keep you from thinking about the fact that your 3 month old has cancer.

* * *

It's a hard concept for the kids to accept, that their baby sister has cancer.

"What's Cancer?" Brecken asks

"It's a disease that attacks different parts of the body. Sunny has a type of Cancer that's called Leukemia" You explain

"A girl in my class had that; she died" Ella says looking up at you and Mark, tears beginning to form in her eyes

"Oh kiddo, Sunny's not gonna die. The doctors picked up on Sunny's Leukemia early" Mark says, putting an arm around her

"So, what are we gonna do?" Ella sniffles

"Well, Sunny's going to need something called Chemotherapy; it's like medicine that helps destroy the Cancer" You explain

"Oh so, you just give her the medicine and she gets all better?" Brecken asks

"No, buddy. Sunny has to go into a very special hospital for a while where the doctors can give her the medicine" Mark explain

"But, why can't you can mommy give Sunny the medicine?"

"Because we're not the kind of doctor's she needs. Sommer's going to need what's called an oncologist, a doctor who specializes in Cancer"

"Oh. So, she's going to St. Ambrose?" Ella asks

"No she's not going to St. Ambrose. She has to go to the Philadelphia Children's hospital" You tell her

"But, why not?" Brecken asks

"St. Ambrose hasn't really dealt with the type of Cancer Sunny has" you explain to your 6 and a half and 8 and a half year old

"So wait, you're moving?" Sloane asks

"Yes, Philadelphia Children's hospital is more equipped to handle…things like this" You tell her

"They're the best in the country Sloane" Mark tells her

"So you're just, moving to Philadelphia?"

"Yeah, but just until she goes into remission" Mark explains

"But that could take weeks, months even! I'm coming with you." Sloane shoots back

"Sweetie, you're almost done with your junior year, you shouldn't try and transfer so soon. We're coming back" You say trying to reason with the now 21 year old

"You said you'd never leave me. You said you'd always be with me. You said we'd always be family. Sunny's my family" She says reminding you of a promise you made with me earlier. You sigh heavily thinking of that promise

"It's going to be a lot, trying to transfer last minute and-"

"I'm already on it" she replies before grabbing her laptop and cell phone and heading into your office.

* * *

The next day, you decide to break the news to everyone at the practice. As you and Mark ride the elevator up to the 4th floor, he gives your hand a squeeze, causing you to look up at him.

"It's gonna be fine Addie"

"You promise?" you ask softly

"I promise" he says as you exit the elevator.

Everyone's sitting in the conference room chatting happily, drinking their coffee as you walk in.

"Alright you two, what's this important news you have to tell us" Naomi asks as everyone's attention shifts to you. So far the only person in this room who knows the bomb you're about to drop is Cooper, seeing as he was the one who found the initial diagnosis; Rodriguez just confirmed it.

You clear your throat to speak but, nothing comes out.

"What is it Montgomery? Spit it out" Charlotte says rather impatiently; being pregnant has made her very cranky

"Mark and I well, we…" you can't bring yourself to say it, so you look to your husband for support.

"You two aren't getting divorced, are you?" Amelia asks

"No, we're not getting divorced Amelia"

"So then what is it Addison?" Violet asks

"Well it's…I can't" you whisper, turning away from everyone. Mark takes your hand in his, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it before addressing your friends.

"Sommer has Cancer, AML type M2 " he says as they all collectively gasp

"Oh God Addie, I'm so, so sorry" Amelia says rushing towards you to try and hug you

"Don't! Just, just don't Amelia" you say

"So, how bad is it?" Jake asks

"It's in her bone marrow. She's gonna need intense rounds of chemo to flush it all out" Mark continues explaining

"How long's that gonna take?" Sam asks

"It could be weeks, it could take months" you say finally turning around to face everyone

"Which is why we called this meeting" Mark continues "Sommer's going to have to go to the Philadelphia Children's hospital for treatment"

"So what about the practice?" Sheldon asks

"That's just it, we don't know" you say

"We'll take care of everything, don't you two worry. All you need to focus on now is your daughter. We can run things" Charlotte says standing up and walking over towards you, wrapping her arms around you but you resist of course

"Charlotte, I don't need a hug"

"Yes you do Addison"

"I don't" whimper just as Naomi walks over and gently rubs your back

"Yes, you do. She hasn't dealt with this has she?" Naomi asks Mark

"No. she's been so focused on everything else, I don't think she's given herself time to actually process this" he replies, which angers you

"Let go of me! I said I'm fine!" you shout, pushing past everyone and storming into your office. It's in that room that you break down for the first time. No one disturbs you per your husband's orders because he _knows_ that you need to do this alone. It isn't until you're calling for him that comes in.

"Babe, you okay?" he asks softly as he walks in, finding you curled up in a ball on your couch.

"No, I need you" you whisper before crawling into his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck and sobbing into his shirt.

You stay like this as your friends look on until Mark carries you out of the practice.

* * *

It takes you two weeks to get settled into your new life. You decide on a penthouse instead of an actual house because you didn't know how long you'd be in Philadelphia. It's a beautiful regal place, your penthouse, with an amazing view of the city and, it's close to the hospital and close to Ella and Brecken's new school. Wydncroft is a school you both agreed on, because it was very similar to their old school in LA. Sloane miraculously got late admission into Penn State and, she loves it. Your main focus though is Sommer.

You immediately love Philadelphia Children's hospital. Everyone there seems to kind and attentive and their primary goal is to help Sommer get better. Plus, you and Mark being two world class surgeons who came highly recommended by Arizona, seems to help as well. The first round of chemo is brutal, not just for Sunny but for you as well. Seeing them stick her like that is almost too much for you to handle. You have to leave the room in order to keep from snatching her from the nurses and taking her home.

"Addison! Red, wait!" Mark calls down the hallway after you.

"I can't do this" you mumble, tears pouring down your face

"I know baby, I know it's hard, I know" he says pulling you into a hug

"How the hell did this happen?" you ask

"Some things just…they just happen babe. Its hard to explain but, they happen but hey" he says putting a hand under your chin, forcing you to look up at him

"We're gonna be fine. She's going to be fine Red" he tells you

"How can you be so sure?" you ask

"I just, I have faith that she's gonna make it" he confesses.

The next 4 months you spend in Philadelphia are some of the best, and worst times of your life. You watch your baby girl fight for her life, which brings you and Mark closer together. There are good days for Sommer, like the first time she crawled. And there are bad days also, like when she lost her hair and her skin turned a pale, yellowy color. Now, you're at the penthouse snuggled up close to Mark(you two have just made love for the first time in God knows when). You're about to settle into a comfy post coital sleep when the phone rings. You lazily reach over Mark and answer it.

"This is Dr. Montgomery-Sloan" you say, sleep evident in your voice

"Addison, hello, is Dr. Saroyan, I'm sorry to be calling so early in the morning" You glance over at the clock, it's barely 6 am

"Hi, is everything okay?" you ask, causing Mark to sit up

"Babe, everything alr-" you cut him off with a hand, waiting for her answer

"Well, we've just given Sommer a round of chemo and, well, it'd be best if you and your husband could come to the hospital" she says

"We'll be right there" you say, not bothering to say goodbye when you hang up

"Addison, who was that?" Mark asks as he watches you throw on a pair of yoga pants and a shirt

"That was Dr. Saroyan" you say quickly, and then Mark is jumping out of bed, grabbing a pair of sweat pants and his favorite gray T-Shirt. You go into Sloane's room(yes she stays with you) and tell her that you're heading to the hospital.

"Is everything okay?" she asks sleepily

"We don't know" you tell her

"We'll let you know as soon as we know" Mark says before you're both rushing out of the door, heading for the elevator.

* * *

Mark seems to drive dangerously fast, but gets you to the hospital in record breaking time.

Dr. Saroyan is waiting for you when you arrive to the pediatric ward.

"Mark, Addison" she says. You aren't able to decipher the tone in her voice, which makes your grip on Mark's hand even tighter until he mutters in your ear,

"Red, you're cutting off the circulation in my hand"

"Oh, sorry" you whisper softly

Dr. Saroyan ushers you into her office where you both sit nervously awaiting what she has to say.

"So, like I said this morning, we gave Sommer a round of chemo, her _last _round of chemo" Something about the way she says that sentence makes you have a flicker of hope

"Her last round of chemo?" you say trying to hide the excitement in your voice

Dr. Saroyan simply nods before handing you Sommer's results:

_Montgomery-Sloan, Sommer Camille _

_M2 AML: remission_

These results bring tears to your eyes as you hand them over to Mark whose eyes grow wide.

"So, she's…"

"Its virtually nonexistent" Dr. Saroyan informs you as you two instantly hug, tears pooling in both of your eyes.

"When can we take her home?" Mark asks

"It's going to take about a day or so" Dr. Saroyan says

"Then she can go home?" you ask hopefully

"Then, she can go home" Dr. Saroyan says.

After shaking, no, giving Dr. Saroyan a huge hug, you rush off to you baby girls' room where she's a little bit cranky but, she's healthy.

Immediately she notices you and reaches her chubby little hands upward, wanting you to hold her.

"Hi princess, hi sweetie, guess what? Daddy and I get to take you home" you coo at her as she looks back at you curiously

"That's right kiddo, you get to go home" Mark echos from the doorway before walking over to the bed and standing behind you.

"We get to take her home" you say, turning your head to meet Mark's face

"We get to take her home" he echos

* * *

72 hours later and you're standing in the middle of LAX airport

"It feels good to be back here" you sigh happily looking up at your husband who's holding your healthy 8 month old daughter while you balance your 7 year old son on your hip while Sloane holds your 9 year old daughter.

"Let's go home" Mark says


	35. Wedding Bells andRelapses

Chapter 35: Weddings And…Relapses

**a/n: sorry for the long delay! I think this may be the longest I've gone without updating this story. I started working on a few other fics and blah blah. I made myself write this chapter. I sat down and listened to Lil Wayne's "My Homies Still" like 100 times or so, which is ironic because I usually have to write in silence, but for some reason all of my ideas flowed perfectly and freely while this song played so shout out to Lil Wayne for giving me motivational music! LOL. Anyway, There's yet another time jump, a 6 year time jump to be exact. I only have 2 more chapters planned before I end this fic. I'm thinking of doing an epilogue or a few epilogues, depending on if 38 chapters seems better or 40(since uneven numbers bug me). I'd love to know what you guys want to see happen in the epilogue(s), so feel free to PM me with your thoughts/ideas!**

**If you're loving this fic, you should check out:**

**-Alone But Never Apart(for the maddison lovers)**

**-Finding Our Way Back(Drifting)- Yes shameless promotion-I know I know!**

**Oh and check out Onlywordsnow and Sliceofperfection's fics if you're into Maddison fics and IamKellyLouise if any Addisam lovers besides myself exist LOL**

**Anywho, the wait it over, please enjoy chapter 35!**

* * *

6 Years Later

Today's a happy day for you. Sloane, your eldest(well Mark's oldest but to you she's just as much your daughter as she is his) is getting married today. She's grown up so much since you met her nearly 10 years ago. She's finished college with a Bachelor's degree in mass communications from Stanford (she immediately transferred back once you were in LA again). She's currently in grad school, which is where she met Ethan Martin who is a student in Stanford's medical program.

They'd been friends a few years prior and they dated for a year and a half before he proposed. He's a good kid and he pushes Sloane to be her best self. He even encouraged her to get involved in her son's life. He was met with a lot of resistance at first but now she has a healthy relationship with 8 year old son Ever, something you always secretly hoped that would happen. Weiss and Savvy send pictures of him often, even bringing him to visit once, where he instantly bonded with Mark who he sometimes calls 'grandpa'.

Sloane isn't the only one who's grown up significantly. In fact, a lot's happened in the last 6 years of your life. For starters, you and Mark have been happily married for 15 years. It's been an incredible journey for the both of you. You're more in love now, if that's even possible. You both do things that drive the other crazy, but you can't see your lives without each other (and the sex is still spectacular!).

Ella is a stunning 15 now, a sophomore in high school. For the most part she looks like Mark and Sloane, though there are a few traits that let you know she's yours too, like her height. She's tall like a swan, but less graceful-just like you were. She's much more confident in herself than you were when you were her age. She's definitely inherited your style, hence her constantly trying to stealing your designer purses, sunglasses and jewelry(she knows shoes are off limits at _all_ times).

She's a pretty good kid for the most part. You're enjoying Ella's teenage years because you get to see Mark play the overly protective father, which you find insanely adorable. Last week Ella went on her first date and you laughed at the speech Mark gave Seth Watson. After he and Ella had left, you wrapped your arms around your husband and teased him.

"That was a little too harsh, don't you think old man?"

He turned to face you and smirked, his hands instinctively going for your waist.

"Nah, he seems like a little prick. He looks like he might try something on my girl"

"Oh come on Mark! The boy's harmless!"

"That's what most mothers said about me" He grinned

"Now _that_ I don't buy."

"Why not?"

"Because you thought with head, and I'm not talking brain your brain either" you retort

"Hey, you couldn't resist that head, in fact you still can't" he whispers in your ear before capturing your lips with his.

Brecken is 13, almost 14 and a spitting image of his father and that scares you a bit. You think about the stories Derek and his sisters told you about Mark during his adolescent years and you fear that Brecken will make some of those same mistakes Mark made. It happened with Archer so you're convinced it'll happen to Brecken. But Mark reassures you everyday that he won't let Brecken turn out to be _ANYTHING_ like him. You're skeptical, because little girls are calling your house now, asking to speak to your baby boy. Mark says you worry to much and you tell him the same thing about Ella.

Sommer is now 6 and still cancer free. She looks the most like you with red hair and dark eyes like Sloane. When you look at her, you can't tell she was ever sick. She's a happy, overly hyper, extra chatty little girl who is the pride and joy of the family. She's just a first grader, a shy first grader, which is a shock to you because at home she's so bubbly and full of life. Her teacher assures you that most kindergarteners who transition to first grade early are like that.

Everyday you wake up and see your beautiful children and your amazing husband, you feel blessed and, you actually believe that there could possibly be a God out there in the universe because your once crappy life is now perfect.

* * *

Sloane's impending nuptials seem to sneak up on you because it seems like just the other day she was telling you that she and Ethan were getting married and now the big day's here. It's an absolutely beautiful ceremony. Although Sloane's actual mother was in attendance, it's you she listed as the mother of the bride, then followed by her own mother Samantha, who was pissed about that.

"Mark Sloan you son of a bitch!" she yells at Mark after the rehearsal dinner just two days prior.

"What is it Sam?" he asks her as the two of you head to your car to go home, Mark's hand resting on your lower back

"Why the hell is your…_wife _listed as Sloane's mother? What the hell am I then? Some cheap second best mother while this bitch-"

"Whoa Sam hold it right there! You ever call my wife a bitch again and I swear-"

"What are you gonna do about it? Hit me?"

"No, I will" Sloane says walking over to the three of you

"You traitorous bitch! She wasn't there for you and neither was your father!"

"And neither were you! You kicked me out when I got pregnant mom! You said you wished you used the money daddy gave you and had an abortion! I went to look for him and he and Addison took me in! She didn't have to be nice to me but she was. She helped me make the best decision for me and for my son. She and dad have supported me through everything, so of course I'm going to recognize her as my mother" Sloane replies as Samantha slaps her. That, is where you step in

"Hey! You put your hands on my kid again and I'll hurt you. I may be a world class surgeon but I am _not_ above kicking your ass" you warn her, giving her a look that if looks could kill, she'd be dead on the spot. She abruptly turns and walks away, leaving Mark and Sloane to look at you amazed.

"Wow, she's _never _backed away from a fight" Sloane says to you

"Nobody messes with Red" Mark says making before all of you burst into laughter.

...

The wedding is absolutely wonderful. Everything about it is elegant, from the dress to the flowers, all of it screams perfection. You're sitting out on the plush green lawn watching Mark and Sloane dance together. As you watch them dance, you think that they look absolutely beautiful together. You're startled by Sommer jumping into your lap. You instinctively wrap your arms around her, kissing her head softly as she rests her head against your chest.

"Having a good time baby?" you ask her

"Uh huh" she says suddenly coughing

"You okay sweetie?"

Sommer nods as she sits up in your lap, still coughing. Suddenly she's spitting up all over your dress.

It's red. Blood.

"Mark! Mark!" You call out to your husband just as your daughter's eyes roll into the back of her head and falls onto your chest.

"Sommer? Sommer wake up! Mark!" You'rs gently patting her cheek but she's motionless.

"Sunny? Sunny? Come on, wake up kiddo, wake up for daddy" Mark says gently nudging her

"Mark! Mark she isn't waking up!" You're frantic

"I KNOW! I know I know!"

"We have to get her to the hospital!"

* * *

You, Mark, Ella and Brecken are rushing through the ER entrance, Sommer limp in Mark's arms. Somehow, Coop's beaten you to the hospital.

"Get her on a gurney! On my count: one, two, three" and then they're lifting her onto another gurney examining her.

"Montgomery, you can't be in here" Charlotte says softly

"No! I'm not leaving her" You say, shaking your head slowly, eyes transfixed on Pete and Cooper. Mark's hand is on your shoulder

"Red, we should go wait in the waiting room" he tells you

"No! I can't leave her" you whisper, your ocean orbs full of tears just like his jade ones

"Babe, we have to let Pete and Coop do their job" he says softly, wiping away a few stray tears with his thumb before ushering you out of the trauma room.

"We'll keep you updated" Charlotte says quietly before heading into the trauma room with Sommer.

You're anxious, your head is resting against Mark's shoulder. He's draped his jacket over your shoulders, his arm wrapped around you. You're all quiet. Ella and Brecken are sitting there, Brecken's jacked around Ella like Mark's is around your shoulders. They're both terrified. They remember the last time; Ella was almost 9 and Brecken was in first grade when she was first diagnosed. It's Brecken who breaks the silence.

"Is Sommer gonna be okay?" he asks, his voice somewhat normal(he's going through puberty and his voice is starting to change).

"I don't know sweetie, I hope so" you say as Sloane walks into the waiting room.

"Hey, how is she?" Sloane asks

"What are you doing here? You and Ethan are supposed to be on your honeymoon" you say to her

"Ethan understands. He knows how much my family means to me" this makes you smile a little

"Where is he?" Mark asks

"Parking the car" Sloane replies before taking a seat next to Ella and Brecken, keeping them entertained while Ethan keeps Mark distracted. It's you who's still worried sick, but each time Mark's hand squeezes yours you feel like everything will be alright.

A short time later, Cooper walks out to meet you, Eric Rodriguez behind him.

"Oh God" you say looking at Dr. Rodriguez. You pretty much know the diagnosis, especially if Rodriguez is here. The last time you saw the dark haired Latin man, he was telling you your then 3 month old had cancer. Now he's telling you,

"Sommer's relapsed. The AML's come back"

"How bad is it? What can we do?" Mark wants to know

"Luckily for you, we caught it very early. Its very rare for kids to relapse, especially kids Sommer's age but, we can reverse it by doing a marrow transplant" Cooper informs you.

"What would you have to do?" You ask

"Well, since you and Mark opted to have Sommer and Brecken tested we'll run their marrow samples to see which of them is compatible and either tonight or tomorrow we can do the transplant"

You look over at your two children who both look scared.

"Um Coop, could you give us a minute to talk to Ella and Brecken" Coop nods as leaves you and Mark alone to talk to Ella and Brecken.

"Her cancer's come back?" Ella asks, her eyes pooling with tears

"Yes but, they caught it early" Mark reassures her

"Is she gonna need chemo again?" Brecken wants to know

"No. She'll need a marrow transplant" you tell him

"What's that?" Ella wants to know

"Remember when you both had to have that procedure done when we were in Philadelphia?" You say trying to refresh their memories

"Yeah, I think so" Ella says

"I don't" Brecken says

"Well, they took a marrow sample from you guys and Cooper's gonna test it so see which of you is a match for Sommer" Mark says

"And what happens if one of them is a match?" Sloane asks

"Well they'll have to do a marrow transplant" You tell her.

"It doesn't matter which of us is a match, she's having the surgery" Ella says in a determined voice

Cooper comes back some 20 minutes holding the results in his hand.

"Who's a match Cooper?" You ask

"Brecken's a perfect match" he says as you all breathe a sigh of relief but Brecken doesn't look so relieved

"I have to have surgery?" he asks, his voice laced with fear

"Its nothing to be scared of Brecken. We have to run some tests to make sure you're healthy enough for the surgery" Cooper explains

"What happens during the surgery?" He says looking at you and Mark

"Well, they're gonna put you under anesthesia and they're going to draw the marrow from your hip with a needle and syringe. Once they get the required amount of marrow, you're done" Mark explains, ruffling his hair

"No scar?"

"You won't even notice" You reassure him

"O-Okay, let's do this" the 13 year old says looking at Cooper who nods and leads him away to be tested.

* * *

After testing Brecken, who was perfectly healthy, and admitting him, the surgery is scheduled for 5 am the next morning. You and Mark tell Sloane to leave and enjoy her honeymoon with promises to keep her updated on things. Ella camps out in Brecken's room while you and Mark sit with Sommer, who looks a little better, but not much.

"Mama, am I sick?" she asks you

"Yeah honey, you're sick, but Cooper, Pete and Dr. Rodriguez are gonna make sure you get all better" you say, kissing her forehead.

"What's wrong with me?" she wants to know

"Well kiddo, when you were a little baby, you were diagnosed with cancer" Mark says

"What's that?"

"It's a disease that targets certain parts of the body. You were diagnosed with a type of cancer called Lukemia" you tell her

"Oh. But, I never felt sick before?" she says, her eyes full of innocence

"That's because the doctors gave you something called Chemotherapy to help you feel better, but now, the cancer's come back" Mark explains

"Oh. So do I have to have Keembotherapy?"

" No. You have to have surgery"

"Surgery?" Her eyes widen with fear

"You'll be fine Sunny" Mark says gently rubbing her leg

"W-What do they have to do?"

"Well, you have to have what's called a marrow transplant. Its basically where Brecken give you some of his marrow to you" You tell her

"How?"

"Well, they're going to put you both to sleep. First, they're going to give Brecken a shot in his hip and drain the marrow out and then they'll give the marrow to you"

"Oh. Will it hurt?"

"You won't even feel a thing"You tell her with a smile

...

5 am comes fair quickly and both of your children are on gurneys being rolled towards the OR. You watch as Ella and Brecken share a tender sibling moment before she and Ella talk briefly. You and Mark say your goodbyes to Brecken. It's Sommer who has the hard time.

"Alright sweetie, we have to leave you now" You tell her

"But I don't want you to leave me!" she cries

"We have to honey" you tell her

"No! I don't want you to leave me!" at this point she's bawling

"Its okay Sunny, I'll be in there with you" Brecken says reaching over to hold her hand

"You, you will?" she sniffs

"I will" he reassures her

With that, she seems comfortable enough to be wheeled into the OR, leaving you and Mark on the other side. The last time you were standing on this side of the OR doors, Ella was being rushed to surgery by Burke and you were just as terrified then as you are now. You stand there a few more moments before Mark's arms are around you.

"They'll be okay Red"

"Yeah, I know"

The surgery is a success and soon, you're standing in Sommer's room with Mark watching as your 3 kids play laugh together. Mark pulls you away from your thoughts when he asks

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just how lucky we are" you tell him before continuing to watch your kids.


	36. Sweet 16

Chapter 36: Sweet 16

**a/n: sorry for the long delay-again! I've been focused on finishing "Finding Our Way Back(Drifting)(which is now finished) lately. Yes, I know, I kind of hate myself for putting Addisam ahead of my beloved Maddison Lol! So after this there's only 1 actual chapter of this fic left, followed by an epilogue(both endings have already been planned). I still can't believe this story's gotten over 7,000 views! I'm so amazed and so honored by that! I haven't even been writing fan fiction for a year yet plus, this is the FIRST time I've published my writing publicly and for it to be received so well is an honor for me. Any who, this chapter is set a few months after Sommer's cancer scare and is about Ella. **

**Please enjoy!**

**Reviews are lovely(:**

* * *

It's her birthday. Your first born is turning 16 years old today. Sometimes, the fact that you have a 16 year old, a 14 year old and a 7 year old scares the hell out of you. The fact that you and Mark have made it 16 years, (6 years longer than you and Derek)without him cheating or the two of you killing each other and the fact that you're still madly in love with one another, amazes the hell out of you. You find yourself awake _very early _on her birthday, thinking about…things. You've been in LA for about 13 years now, because Ella was just about 3 when you left Seattle. You're much older now(in your 50's-God that scares you). You often think about New York and how you almost foolishly gave this life up by almost aborting her. The almost abortion isn't as painful to think about anymore. You've forgiven yourself and Mark's forgiven you ages ago.

You never thought that you, Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery(Sloan) would be living this life: a world class surgeon (who's actually considering putting the scalpel down), mom to 3 amazing kids, step mom to a beautiful daughter, soon to be…dare you say it-a grandmother(Sloane's just told you she and Ethan are having their first baby a few days ago). You're married to the most amazing man in the world(Mark of course), your kids are happy and healthy. The practice is making a killing, especially since you decided to add in Dr. Rodriguez as the practice's oncologist and then Sam decided to go back into internal medicine, while still working as a cardiologist. Plus, Callie decided to move to LA (after she and Arizona's nasty break up) and agreed to work as the practice's orthopedic specialist. Plus, add to that, Weiss and Savvy deciding to relocate to the West Coast and Savvy signing on to be the practice's Lawyer made things even better(not that the practice gets sued or anything).

You've patched things up with your brother since your parents' deaths. Archer also decided to relocate to the west coast, working at St. Ambrose at the head of the neurology unit. He even managed to find a woman(Celia) and, dare you say it: your brother, Archer Forbes Montgomery has _finally_ settled down! No, he and Celia aren't getting married(not that Archie believes in marriage or God or, anything for that matter), he's simply content cohabitating with her. She's much younger than he is(barely 40 while Archer is…only a year and a half older than you) but, for the most part you like her.

You're sitting out on the balcony of your beautiful 2 story beach house staring out at the ocean as the sun begins to rise on this beautiful morning in March. The air is considerably cool for March but, you like it. As you sit back and drink your coffee, you hear the sliding glass door behind you open. You slightly turn your head and see your husband lazily standing in the doorway, yawning, reaching up to scratch his ever graying hair. You give him a smile as your eyes skim his shirtless body(which still looks amazing you might add), smirking to yourself as you notice that his pajama pants are sitting _very_ low. Apparently, you stare too long and, he notices.

"Liking everything you see?" he teases before walking over and sitting down next to you, instantly taking your coffee mug from you.

"Hey! You know, for someone who hates the way I make my coffee, you've developed a nasty little habit for stealing it over the last few years" you say to him smiling

"What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours" he says sheepishly,

"Whatever" you mutter, rolling your eyes at him

"Babe, come back to bed, it's not even 6 am yet. Plus, the bed's not as warm without you in it" he says gently, reaching out to touch your shoulder.

"It's her _birthday_ Mark. She's _16 years old _today" you say turning to look at your husband who groans

"Don't remind me" he says with a roll of his eyes

"_Why not_? Our baby is turning _16 _Mark!"

"Exactly. Our _baby. _Where the hell did the time go Addie? I mean, it feels like it was just yesterday when she was in her school play, missing her two front teeth, asking me for piggy back rides. Now all she asks me for is gas money and my credit card to go shopping with" he says, making you chuckle

"She's growing up honey" you tell your husband

"_Exactly. _Soon she'll be going to prom and, graduating from college and getting married and…then I'll be a, _grandpa_" he says shuddering at the thought

"Mark, you're already a grandpa to Ever and, you're about to be a grandpa again in about 6 months" you say reminding him of Sloane's children

"Don't remind me of that. I feel so…old!" he grumbles

"That's because you are" you tease him

"Hey! You're just as old as me. We're the same age, _remember_?"

"No, you're older than me" you reply referencing to your June to October, 4 month birthday difference.

"Whatever" he says handing you back your mug before standing up and walking back inside

"Hey! You drank all of my coffee!" you laugh as he mouths the words "I love you" through the glass and grins before crawling back into bed. You shake your head and sigh before heading back inside to cuddle up next to your human furnace, who's quietly snoring by the time his arms are wrapped around you.

...

Once you and Mark drag yourselves back out of bed about an hour and a half later, Ella is prancing through the house, giddy as ever. It makes you feel good to see how beautifully she's grown up. Her hair, which is now sitting just past the middle of her back, is still blonde, a few shades darker than Mark and Sloane's and several shades lighter than yours(letting you know that she's indeed a strawberry blonde as you'd said she would be). Her eyes bear a striking resemblance to your own, with hints of jade that come from Mark. She's equally his and equally yours, since Brecken looks exactly like Mark and Sommer looks exactly like you-with Sloane's eyes. She's still tall(a stunning 5'8-matching your height)like you and exuberates grace since she's started taking dance. She's very confident in herself(playing volleyball, running track-despite her asthma, and doing cheerleading during football season).

She's about to be a junior in high school next year, making the honor roll since she started school. Her personality is interesting. She's a lot like Mark and a lot like you. She's inherited Mark's sense of humor and his sarcasm-as well as yours, which can be a problem at times because the things she says tend to get her into trouble with the two of you; particularly her used of certain words, more specifically the F bomb, which gets her grounded for a week. It's ironic that you two have banned your children from swearing, since you two were known for putting down some mean curse words back in your day. Now you only save those words for when you're making love and it's so intense that they slip out or when you're really pissed. She's a kind hearted person, much like yourself. She has you and Mark's never back down from a fight type attitude. She's very girly, but yet and still very tomboyish. She's obsessed with her cell phone as most teens are as well as her laptop, and her iPod. Today when you look at the now 16 year old, you're quite pleased with the young woman she's starting to become.

Ella happily strolls into the kitchen where Mark is cooking breakfast(for a change) while you sip your second cup of coffee, which Mark occasionally steals sips of, and read the paper.

"Good morning people!" She says in a sing song voice causing Brecken to groan.

"Is she gonna be like this all day? All overly happy because she's turning 16?" he asks

"Hey! It's my birthday, I can do _whatever_ I want!"

"Not _whatever_ you want Ella" you remind her

"Yeah, you can't do _whatever_ you want" Brecken mocks

"Hey! no one judged you on your birthday when you were 8 and wore that stupid Spiderman costume all day" Ella says to him

"I was 8 okay and I loved Spiderman back then!" he says defensively

"Breck, leave your sister be, it's her birthday" Mark says from the stove. Ella sticks her tongue out at Brecken before waltzing over to where Mark is and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank You daddy" she says with a proud nod

"You're welcome princess, happy birthday" he says softly, giving her a kiss on the cheek before she walks over towards you, wrapping her arms around your shoulders as you look up from the paper, your plum colored glasses perched at the end of your nose as you turn to look at her with a smile.

"Happy birthday Ella" you say softly

"Thank You mommy" she says as she gives you a kiss on the cheek.

Sommer, who's on an "I only eat cereal for breakfast" kick this week, is sitting at the counter munching on a bowl of cheerios, her small legs kicking back and forth as she looks up from her bowl, giving her big sister a grin, her two front teeth missing-just like Ella's were when she was Sunny's age, telling her

"Happy Birthday Ella!"

The 16 year old laughs and replies, "Thank You Sunny" ruffling her crimson red curls.

You turn to your middle child and only son, and ask,

"Brecken, are you gonna wish your sister a happy birthday?"

He sighs dramatically before responding

"Happy Birthday you big loser" causing Ella to playfully roll her eyes at him before walking over and grabbing him by the shoulders and trying to kiss him-just like she used to when they were younger

"Ella! Quit it! Mom! Make her stop!" Brecken says laughing

"Oh come on Breck! you let Marley Stevens-"

"Shut up!" he says quickly

"You let Marley Stevens what Brecken?" Now your curious to know

"Nothing mom, nothing"

"Who's Marley Stevens?" Mark says turning from the stove

"No one!" Brecken says quickly

"His girlfriend" Ella says causing you and Mark to look at your son suspiciously

"Since when do you have a girlfriend?" Mark asks

"Since…a couple of weeks ago okay!" He says defensively

"You never said anything about having a girlfriend" you say to him

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Brecken says

"So, what'd you let this Marley Stevens do?" Mark asks with a smirk which he quickly wipes away when he notices the warning glare you give him

"He let Marley Stevens kiss him!" Ella says with a laugh, as your eyes grow wide as saucers.

"_Oh my God Ella_! Can you _not _keep _anything_ to yourself?" Brecken shouts, clearly annoyed that she'd just said that, before abruptly leaving the table

...

"_He has a girlfriend?" _You say incredulously to Mark, spitting toothpaste into the sink as you both stand in your joint bathroom getting ready for work.

"Come on Addie, he's 14 " Mark chuckles as he stands on the opposite side of you as he finishes shaving.

"Who said he could have a girlfriend? _I _didn't say that, did _you_ tell him he could have a girlfriend?" you ask turning to face Mark who simply closes the space between you two and gives you a kiss.

"It's all apart of growing up" He tells you, wrapping his arms around your waist.

"…Yeah? Well, growing up sucks" you pout, resting your head on his shoulder

"Aww, not ready for your baby to grow up yet?" he asks mockingly as you pull out of his embrace

"Go to hell" you mutter rolling your eyes at him

"Aww come on Red, he's growing up" Mark says pulling you back to him

"So is Ella" you say looking up at him

"…That's different" He counters

"Not that different" you retort

"…You've got gray hair" he says pointing at a few gray strands of hair that easily stand out in a sea of Red, which reminds you that a trip to the salon is needed to get rid of those tiny signs of aging, not that you really care but, you simply love your gorgeous Red hair.

"So do you _and_…you're getting a little fat, better lay off of the beers old man" you say poking him in the stomach before turning and walking away

"You love my fat!" he calls out after you

"And you love my gray hair" you say with a smile just as he turns back towards the sink, shaking his head at you.

* * *

The day goes by without any problems. The kids are taken to school, while you and Mark head in to work for a couple of hours before you take Ella out to lunch to her favorite burger restaurant, Five Guys.

"So, what exactly _do_ you two have planned for my birthday?" Ella asks in between bites of her burger.

"Well, what did you _want_ to do for your birthday?" You ask her

She takes another bite of her hamburger and thinks long and hard before answering,

"Hmmm, you know, a party would be nice. I'm thinking this weekend; something kinda small but not too small, maybe 75 to 100 people or so" Ella says shrugging while Mark groans, rolling his eyes

"Babe, it's her 16 birthday" you say with a slight laugh leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips

"Don't remind me" he mutters against your lips, just as you pull away.

"Oh come on daddy! You asked me what _I_ wanted to do for _my_ birthday" Ella says emphatically

"I didn't ask you, your mother did" Mark retorts

"But still, you didn't say I couldn't _not_ have a party for my birthday!" Ella says, standing her ground

"But I didn't say you could, now did I?" Mark says with a grin before Ella leans over and smacks him on the arm

"Daddy!" she says with a laugh

"Mark, be nice" you say playfully

"I'm just kidding. I can't believe your 16...wow your mother's old"

"Keep pushing it with the old jokes Sloan and you'll be downstairs on the couch tonight" you warn him

"Oooh, guess you heard that daddy" Ella says smartly

"Your mother's just kidding, she knows she can't sleep without me" Mark says confidently, causing you to turn and raise an eyebrow at him challengingly

"Ohhh. Would you like to test that out theory there Dr. Sloan?" you ask daringly

Mark's silence lets you know he's not willing to test that theory out.

"So, what kind of presents am I getting this year when we go out to dinner tonight?" Ella wants to know

"You'll just have to wait and find out when we go to dinner" you say with a smirk

"Oh come on mommy! I'll tell you everything you wanna know about Marley Stevens" Ella says trying to bribe you

"Hmmm…Nope, I think I'll just wait and see your very surprised face at dinner tonight" you say with a grin and a wink.

...

Dinner is a family event, which consists of you and Mark, Sloane, Ethan, Brecken, Sommer, Savvy, Weiss, Ever, Archer, Celia, Amelia, Regan, Sam, Naomi, Maya, Dink, their children Olivia and DJ(Dink Jr.), Callie, and the twins, Elena and Esmeralda, Charlotte, Cooper, Mason, August, Liam, Dell, Betsey(who's dating Mason), Violet, Pete, Lucas, Sheldon, Derek, Meredith, Zola and Abigail, who flew down for the special day, and of course, the birthday girl, her 3 best friends, Sarah, Hannah, Alena and, her boyfriend/bffl, Jay Tomblin. You decide that since it's her 16th birthday that, dinner should be someplace, nice, very upscale. You and Mark decide on Nobu, a very upscale Japanese restaurant in Malibu. Everyone is dressed exceptionally well for the occasion, the birthday girl in particular who is donning her first pair of Christian Loubitons, an early gift from you, which, look exceptionally well with her Jade colored Christian Dior one shoulder dress which stops mid thigh(Mark thought it was too much but you said it was, _daring_). You watch her chatting with her friends and close family before standing, tapping on your wine glass to get everyone's attention.

"I would like to make a toast. To my firstborn who's turning 16 today. I hope that today has been the most fulfilling, wonderful, amazing day you've ever had. Your father and I are so proud of you honey, to Ella" you say through a teary eyed smile as everyone raises their glasses along with you.

Suddenly, Mark stands up, making everyone look at him.

"Okay so, Addie and I have a special gift we want to give to Ella" he says leaning down momentarily to reveal a very expensively bag which he simply hands to Ella who's giddy with excitement. Once she pulls out the wrapping tissue she finds a tiffany's box and her eyes light up.

"No! You didn't! Tiffany's and…Neal Lane?!" she squeals with excitement and surprise as she opens the box, or boxes rather, to reveal a beautiful platinum diamond studded locket along with a pair of diamond earrings, a diamond bracelet and, the platinum diamond Neal Lane ring you'd seen her ogling in the display window a few days earlier.

"Ohmigod! Thank You mommy! Thank you daddy! I love them! You guys are like the _best_ parents a girl could _ever_ ask for!" she says jumping up from her seat giving you both a hug and kiss to which you softly reply

"We're glad you like them; and we're so lucky to have a girl like you as our daughter"

To you in this moment, as you stare out into the sea of people, your family, which is forever growing, you think you couldn't be more happier.

* * *

The party that weekend goes off without a hitch, mostly because you insisted on hiring a party planner who made sure every damn whimsical thing your daughter wanted at her sweet 16 happened smoothly(Mark however, wasn't so excited about the 60,000 expense of it all). You and Mark watch contently as 115 teenagers are sprawled out over your luscious green backyard and your private sector of the beach dance and laugh and have a good time, your daughter being the center of attention. The scene from your balcony makes you two feel pretty damn proud of the girl you've raised which makes you decide she's ready for her biggest gift.

"Excuse me, can we have your attention please" Mark's voice bellows through the microphone, gathering everyone's attention, causing Ella to come forward in total and complete shock.

"Uh daddy, what are you doing?! You aren't about to shut the party down, are you" she asks nervously before she looks at you

"Relax honey" you say with a smile

"Ella's mom and I have one more special present to give to her, if you'll all follow me please" he says leading the way out into the front of your house where a brand new shiny pearl white BMW sat waiting with a huge pink bow on it.

"Happy Birthday princess" Mark says over Ella's ecstatic screams as she rushed towards her car, but not without nearly jumping into you and Mark's arms, tears of happiness spilling out onto her cheeks.

"Ohmigod! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she says looking back at both of you who acknowledge that now the party's over and, she's free to test out her car with her friends but she must be back by her 12:00 curfew.

...

Later on that night, after making sure the party was cleaned up, all 115 guests were sent home safely, and that the birthday girl was safely secure in her bed upstairs(along with her 3 best friends), Mark finds you in the bathtub with bubbles up to your neck, scented candles burning and a glass of white wine in your hand. He simply smirks from the doorway before walking further into the master bath and pressing a lingering kiss on your lips before you pull him back to you by his collar, making him grin at you.

"Need something Red?" he asks with a smirk

"Yes, I do: I need my amazingly handsome husband in this bathtub with me right, now" you say softly which is all he needs to hear before he's tossing and pulling clothes off and sliding into the tub behind you, his arms protectively wrapped around your middle before he starts massaging your back, making your eyes close.

"Mmmm, that feels nice" you murmur as you lean forward, giving him more access to your back, which he softly starts kissing, working his way up to your neck before you turn to face him, gently cupping his face in your hands, blindly putting down your wine glass and kissing him passionately before pulling away, letting him know,

"I love you"

To which his response is,

"I love you too, sexy fuckin girl" which makes you smile shyly and ask

"You still think I'm sexy, even after giving birth to three of your kids?"

"You my dear beautiful, amazing, redheaded wife, are the most sexy fifty…something year old woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, falling in love with, marrying and have the joy of calling the mother of my children, in my life" he tells you

"Mark, I'm the only fifty…something year old woman you've ever had the pleasure of knowing, falling in love with, marrying and have the joy of calling the mother of your children…and that's the way it's always going to be" you say to him with a laugh before pressing another kiss on his lips, moving to straddle his lap

"Damn straight, 'til death do us part" he mutters against your lips as you make love right there in the bathtub, soft moans and whimpers falling from your mouth as you fiercely grip his shoulders to keep from falling back into the water when your orgasm hits, causing you to bit down on your lip to keep from screaming his name and alerting your children of what you're up to. You rest your head contently against his chest, his arms securely holding onto your back. You look up long enough to whisper

"I love you Mark" before the sounds of his even breathing lull you to sleep.

Mark carries you out of of the tub to your bedroom where he holds you protectively in his arms before whispering back,

"I love you to Red" before promptly falling asleep.


	37. The Story

Chapter 37: The Story

**a/n: Alright peeps, this is the last **_**official**_** chapter of this story, before the epilogue. It's been a wonderful, crazy, amazing ride, enjoying all of your views and comments on this story. Thank You so much for sharing in my Maddison love! I don't wanna give away too much with this fic chapter except that it's a year after Ella's 16****th**** birthday and, I intentionally did not tell Addie's age because well, Addie doesn't seem like the kind of woman who'd tell her age Lol! Oh and I must point out that Jay Tomblin-Ella's Boyfriend/BFFL, is the creation of HeroesEmmaLee, who is responsible for my Brothers and Sisters fanfic in the making and my obsession with the show, haha! Any who, please enjoy chapter 37! Oh and the tile is by Brandi Carlisle-but I like Sara Ramirez's version better LOL! Anybody else think she killed it in the musical? Anyways, I'm rambling so, enjoy!**

**Reviews are Love(:**

* * *

"_All of these lines across my face, tell you the story of who I am, so many stories of where I've been, and how I got to where I am. But these stories don't mean anything, if you've got no one, to tell them to it's true, I was made for you"-Brandy Carlisle_

She's going to the prom. God, that scares you. You never thought that motherhood could be so…scary. Well, it's not actually _that _scary but, you (and Mark) often find yourselves asking each other "where the hell did the time go?" When milestones like this occur. You remember Mark feeling this exact same this last year when she turned 16 and you teased him for it. Now, it's your turn to ask him that same question.

"Where the hell did the time go?"

He looks up from his paperwork and notices you standing in the doorway of his office and he chuckles.

"I'm sorry, _what?_" he asks with a bemused look on his face

"I said, where the _hell_ did the time go Mark?"

"Addison…what the hell are you talking about?" he laughs

"Ella. She's going to the prom, _tomorrow_"

And then it dawns on him

"Ahh, lemme guess, she's all giddy and excited about it and you're…not?"

"No! I'm not excited dammit!" you pout as you march into his office and plop down onto his couch and sigh. He looks over at you amusingly, waiting for you to continue

"We went dress shopping the other day and…well, it hit me: I don't have a baby anymore" you whine

"Red, you do realize that we have _another_ daughter and, a _granddaughter_, right?" he asks you, reminding you of 8 year old Sommer and 4 month old Emma.

"I know _that_ Mark but…Ella's my _baby _Mark! _My very first baby_!" you argue

"It's hard letting them go and grow up. How do you think I feel about Sloane? I mean, I missed out on the first _18 years of her life _then, she comes to Seattle, I met her, she's _pregnant_ and now here we are some 12 years later and, she's successful, beautiful, married with 2 pretty great kids" Mark says to you.

"But that's different!" you moan as he puts his work down and comes over to the couch and sits down next to you

"It's not that different babe" he says

"…You're not helping! You're supposed to be sad with me!" say abruptly standing and walking out of the office

"Where are you doing?" he asks with a laugh

"To find Naomi, _she'll_ be sad with me because you, you _suck_ at being sad!" you say with a pout as Mark shakes his head, heading back to his desk to finish writing up his consults. He glances over at a picture of the two of you and asks himself with a sigh

"What am I gonna do with her?"

...

Prom night arrives much faster than you anticipate as you watch Ella descend down the stairs in her Maroon colored Dolce and Gabana gown. She's simply breathtaking. Jay Tomblin is waiting near the end of the staircase looking equally handsome in his all black Armani tux that Ella helped him pick out as he takes her hand in his. Now, it's Mark's turn to freak out.

"Alright you two, I want you have fun, but no funny business, you hear?" He says sternly, never breaking eye contact with Jay.

"Daddy!" Ella moans

"Mark, be nice" you say with a smile before planting a kiss on Ella's cheek

"Have fun baby, you look beautiful" you tell her

"Thanks mom" she says softly

"Be back your curfew!" Mark says

"Dad! That's midnight!" Ella protests

"We want you home by 1, no later than 1:30 Ella" you say to her as she smiles gratefully, eager to get out of the house you can tell

"Alright go on, go, have fun" you say with a smile as she walks out of the door where Mark stands watching until she and Jay pull of in her BMW.

"Now who's the one that's acting all silly? What happened to Mr. _'You have to let them grow up at some point Addie'_" you say teasingly but suddenly stop when you see real sadness in your husband's eyes

"Oh, baby, she's just going to prom" you say softly leading him away from the door and into the kitchen where you pour him a glass of scotch, which accepts with a grateful sigh just as Sommer prances through the kitchen, noticing the sad look on her father's face

"What's wrong with daddy?" the 8 year old wants to know

"He's sad because Ella's gone to the prom" you tell her

"Ohhh. Is she coming back?" Sunny wants to know

"She's coming back Sunny but, daddy's just sad because Ella's not his little girl anymore" you explain

"Ohhh. Well, daddy, I'm still little. I can be your little girl" The strawberry Redhead says climbing into her father's lap looking up at him innocently. This simple gesture causes a smile to grace Mark's features, the first one since Ella left.

"I'm glad to know I'll still have at least one little princess" Mark says softly to Sommer, planting a kiss on her forehead

"I'll always be your princess, right daddy?" she says cheerfully

"Of course you will kiddo, of course you will" he says with a laugh before carrying her away into the den to spend some quality daddy daughter time, hoping it'll make the time fly by faster ,until his other little girl comes back home.

* * *

He puts Sommer to bed by 11, allowing her to stay up later than normal for one because he misses Ella and two because it's a Friday night. He heads towards your bedroom, peaking in to check on the now 15 year old Brecken who is on the phone with his latest flavor of the week, making Mark shake his head as he sits on the side of the bed where you're sitting up reading a book.

"What's wrong with you? Still sad that Ella's not home yet" you ask

"No, I'm thinking about Brecken" he says with a sigh as he takes of his shirt before moving towards the dresser to find a pair of pajama pants

"What's wrong with Brecken?" You ask, peering at him over your glasses

"Nothing, he was talking to his latest…well…" He trails off

"His latest what honey?" You ask, now concerned

"Well, remember how Archer and I said we wouldn't let Brecken turn out like us?" he asks cautiously moving towards the bed

"Yes…"

"Well, I think we might've, failed?" he says questioningly

"What did he do Mark?" you demand

"Well, he may have been talking to someone on the phone" Mark says as you look at him expectedly

"Okay…"

"Someone _other _than his girlfriend…in a way that boys would talk to their girlfriends" he says as a look of shock crosses your face

"He's cheating on…wait, what's her name? Savannah, Ginger…" you say before you both burst into hysterical laughter at the sad fact that neither of you know your son's girlfriend's name.

"Oh that's sad" Mark says through laughter

"That is very sad" you agree once the laughter's died down, causing you to fall into a comfortable silence as you've put your book and glasses down and are now cuddled up against Mark, who is gazing at the clock which only reads _11:45._

"Don't worry honey, she'll be home soon, it won't be much longer" you say softly, leaning in to kiss him, completely surprised when he rolls over, so that you're now on top of him.

"Mark?" you laugh with a raised eyebrow

"Distract me Red" he says quietly and you can see that he's really worried about Ella. This is the longest she's ever stayed out and away from home(aside from sleepovers and things of the likes)

"Okay baby, okay" you say gently, leaning down to kiss him softly before planting sweet kisses on his neck, gently nibbling and sucking on those certain spots that drive him wild. He sits up a bit to pull your night gown over your head(lucky for him you're braless) and caress your breasts which make you moan softly. His hands move down to your panties, rolling over so that he easily slides them (along with his pajama pants)off. He's in between your legs but suddenly, he rolls over, putting you on top again, telling you,

"Tonight, I want you in control"

You smile gently at your husband, softly stroking the stubble on his cheeks, planting soft kisses along his jaw, neck collar bone and chest, stopping just above his naval, looking up to smile at him, before moving down south to your desired destination, which makes him feel heavenly once he feels your mouth moving up and down on his dick. He's gasping for air once you're done with him. You take your time, slowly crawling your way back up his body, resting your head against his chest, where he tells you,

"My God I love you" to which you softly reply

"Distracted enough?"

He replies with a quick "No" before sitting up, pushing you back towards the bottom of the bed, his lips moving sultrily down your body engulfing your breasts along the way, as he pushes your legs apart and does things that make you scream his name while you fiercely grip the sheets underneath you , your eyes roll into the back of your head and your toes curl, leaving you completely breathless.

He carefully makes his way back up to your face, softly pressing a kiss to your lips before rolling you over so that you're on top once again and soon, you find yourself slowly sliding down his length as your head leans back and you take in a huge gasp of air because having Mark inside you feels _so damn good_. You move your body, up and down, rocking your hips back and forth, your hands gently resting on his chest as you watch his expressions, which let you know that this is _exactly _what he needs. It doesn't take long for the two of you to reach your collective high, with a scream of his name and a few curse words and a moan of your name from him as he holds onto your hips tightly, riding out the wave of pleasure before you both fall asleep, Mark unconsciously running his fingers through your hair while the soft thump of his heart soothes you into peaceful slumber.

* * *

When you wake up from your peaceful post coital slumber, and your husband isn't in bed with you. You sit up, pulling the covers over your exposed breasts as you hear a commotion from downstairs. You carefully swing your legs over the side of the bed, grabbing your panties and sliding on a pair of Mark's discarded sweatpants and a tank top of yours before pulling your slightly sweaty sex hair back into a ponytail and head downstairs where the voices are much louder.

"_It's almost 5 am Ella_! You were supposed to be home by 1!"

"Mom said 1:30 at the latest!"

"Have you…You've been _drinking_?"

"No! Okay, maybe a little"

"What else did you do?"

"…Nothing"

You make your presence known by asking,

"What the hell is going on?"

"I came downstairs because I heard a noise and I find out that she's just getting home!" Mark shouts, flailing his arms at Ella

"Mark calm down, you'll wake up Sommer and Brecken" you say to your angry husband

"Calm down? Addison, do you know what time it is?" Mark says loudly as you glance at the nearby clock which reads _5:02 a.m._

Now, you're equally pissed

"Ella Grace Forbes Montgomery-Sloan, you had better have a _damn good reason_ as to why in the hell you're dragging your ass in here at the crack of dawn" Your voice is dangerously calm, which scares your husband and your daughter, who suddenly turns into that 9 year old girl who cheated on her math test that one time.

"Mom, Mommy I-"

"You had better have a _damn_ good excuse Ella" you repeat

"Well, we, there was this party and, Jay and I wanted to go and-"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR CAR?" Mark shouts

"Mark, what are you-" but you stop mid sentence because Ella's shiny pearl BMW is no longer shiny and pear but a muddy dirty color and from the looks of it, near being totaled out.

"You had better start explaining right now!" You say, raising your voice a few octaves, letting her know that you're really pissed

"Okay, so Jay and I didn't exactly go to prom, at first" she starts off

"What the hell do you mean you didn't-" but you cut Mark off with a hand, yours arms are folded, your seething with rage. You want to hear exactly what the fuck happened.

"Well, we went to Hannah's house first and, the boy she's dating Jeremy, well, he had some…alcohol and well, we all got a little tipsy and then we went to prom, but prom was a drag and so we left. Sara called her sister Leslie who got us a hotel and, bought us some more alcohol and…that's where we've been. I didn't wake up until about an hour ago and, I don't know what happened to my car and…mommy, daddy I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry" Your 17 year old cries.

You slowly shake your head at her. No, this isn't who you raised her to be. No, this, this, this isn't Ella, no, not your baby. You don't know who the hell this person standing in front of you is right now. You sigh heavily, disappointment evident in your voice.

"As of this moment your grounded, don't ask how long because if you ask, I'll liable to say for the rest of your damn life. No cell phone, no TV, no laptop, no iPod, no friends, no shopping, no allowance no…GOD ELLA! _WHAT HELL WERE YOU THINKING?_! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID AND IRRISPONSIBLE AND…" by this point, Mark is at your side holding you, as you sob uncontrollably because of how hurt you are by her actions.

"Shhh, Red, it's okay, it's okay babe" Mark says gently, barely able to look at your eldest child because, there are tears in his eyes too.

...

It's noon by the time you've cooled down but, Mark and Ella are once again having a shouting match. You sigh from your place in bed with Sommer, who was awakened by all of fighting and commotion earlier.

"Mommy" the tiny redhead asks, peering up at you

"What is it honey?" you sigh tiredly

"Are daddy and Ella ever gonna be done fighting?"

"Honey I don't-" but then Mark is bursting into your bedroom, anger, hurt, shock, fear, sadness, all etched onto his face.

"Mark? Mark? Babe, honey, baby, what is it?" You ask fearful because when your husband's this silent it's never meant anything good. You immediately get out of bed and move to stand in front of him, your hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look up at you.

"Mark, baby, baby talk to me" you say frantically as he leans in and whispers in your ear

"She slept with him. I found her bloody panties when I went to talk to her" When he pulls back, your husband is silently crying. For a moment you forget Sommer is in the room until she asks,

"Mama, why's daddy crying?"

You turn to your 8 year old, telling her

"Honey, do you mind going into your room for a little, while I talk to daddy, okay?"

The young girl nods quietly getting off of the bed and retreating towards her bedroom, but not without giving her father a hug telling him,

"I love you daddy. Please don't be sad"

Mark smiles sweetly at her, reaching down to pick her up and hold her close, letting her know how much he loves her, before placing her back onto the ground. Once you're sure that Sommer's in her own room, you and your husband mourn the loss of your daughter's innocence.

After sitting in silence, Mark speaks.

"Does she know the story, of how we got together?" he asks you

"No, what do you mean?" you ask softly

"She thinks we're perfect Addison" he sighs, running a hand though his hair, which you're sure will be completely gray by the end of the day because of all the stress.

"Mark, she doesn't, she can't _possibly_ think we're perfect. We're _not_ perfect, you know that and I know that" you tell your husband.

"But she doesn't know that Red. She honestly thinks we're perfect, in fact she said 'I'm sorry I can't fall in love and be perfect and live a wonderful, amazing life like you and mommy'"

You sigh heavily before standing up and heading to your daughter's room, looking back at your husband who has crawled into bed, looking absolutely defeated.

Once you get to Ella's room, she's curled up in a ball, sobbing. Physically, she looks like how you feel emotionally as you take a seat on the side of the bed.

"Mom, I-"

"So, I'm gonna call Naomi and in a little she's going to meet us at the practice and she's going to do a pelvic exam, do a pap smear, she's going to check you for STDs and, she's going to give you the morning after pill and an antiviral cocktail" you say quietly to her.

"Mommy, I didn't mean to-"

"Did, did Jay at least use-"

"But that's the thing mom it wasn't _just _Jay"

You immediately turn to your daughter who looks terrified

"Ella, were you?"

"No mom no! I was drunk, we were _all_ drunk. Jay slept with Hannah and I slept with Hannah's boyfriend…_then_ I slept with Jay!" Hearing her say this makes you turn away from her, tears evident in your eyes now

"Mom I'm sorry!"

"_DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT COULD'VE HAPPENED ELLA? YOU COULD'VE OR COULD GET PREGNANT! YOU COULD'VE OR COULD HAVE AN STD! GOD ELLA! I'M A DOUBLE BOARD CERTIFIED OBGYN! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"_

"But that's just it mom I _wasn't _thinking! _I was drunk!"_

"_How could you not be thinking! And why the hell were you drinking underage?! Don't you know that's a crime! It's against the law to drink before you're 21!_"

"Mom' I'm sorry!"

"You could've went to jail Ella! And we've talked about sex_, several _times! I told you to wait until the time was right! I also said if you thought about having sex to _come and talk to me!_ _Not foolishly go out there and throw your life away _over 5 minutes of nothing!"

"I'm sorry. I know how much you and dad put your trust in me and, I'm sorry mom I'm sorry! I feel like I failed you because you're so perfect and-"

Now, you know you have to tell her.

"I'm not, your father and I aren't perfect Ella" you say quietly

"What?"

"I never told you the story of how your father and I got together"

"Mom, I know. You were married to Uncle Derek and-"

"I cheated on him, with your father" you say to her

"What?"

"I was married to Derek, for 10 years and, I cheated on him, with your father. He came home one night on our wedding anniversary and, he found your father and I in bed together"

"Mom…mom no! You didn't!" she says in horror

You nod your head guiltily in shame.

"So then I was…"

"You were conceived on the night Derek caught your father and I in bed together" you whisper

"But, you and daddy…you're married, wait, you two are actually_ legally_ married, right?"

"Yes Ella, we're legally married. After Derek found us in bed together, he kicked me out of our brownstone"

"Serves you right! How could you cheat on Uncle Derek mom!"

"Ella I-"

"There's no way to justify cheating!"

"Ella listen to me I-"

"Why should I even listen to you?"

"Because you need to know the whole story" you tell her, knowing that this could very well end badly but, she needs to know the whole story.

"Okay mom, go ahead, but still _nothing_ you say will change my mind…God! You're a cheater! Dad's a cheater I mean, I used to hear the stories at Seattle Grace about how daddy used to be a manwhore but, I _never_ thought _you'd_ be such a _slut!"_

It's painful for you to hear her call you that type of name but, you know she's angry and hurting and what you're about to tell her next will probably ruin her life.

"Go ahead mom, I'm waiting on this little love story of you and daddy's" Ella says, her hands folded across her chest.

"Ella your father and I…I never meant to cheat on Derek, ever. When I met Derek, I was in love with him, I honestly and truly was. I hated your father but then…Derek and I got busy in our careers. He got caught up in the hype of surgeries and wanting to be chief and wanting to be the best and…he stopped caring, he stopped coming home. He stopped being my husband. Your father, I didn't just one day decide to jump up and sleep with him, we happened over time. Derek would send your dad in his place when he couldn't or didn't want to be bothered with me. Mark…he was there. He was there to pick up the pieces of my life when Derek broke me. I didn't, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him okay! I'm not…I'm not supposed to have this life! I'm supposed to be sad and unhappy and, alone not here with you and your father and your sister and brother and Sloane…" your voice starts to crack because it hits you: she saved your life. If you had went through with your abortion. You'd be alone. No Mark, no Brecken, no Sommer. None of this would exist

"What do you mean mom?" Ella wants to know

You take in a deep breath and try to go on with the story.

"Your father and I, I feel in love with him, over time. After a while, he started to know me better than I know myself. He could see the real me and I could see the real him. We never meant to hurt Derek we just…happened"

"So, when you found out you were pregnant with me, what happened then?"

"I was, we were _both_ scared. I wasn't sure if…"

"If what…mom, did you think about…Oh my God! You didn't want me, did you?" she asks the hurt in her voice.

You can't answer her.

"You didn't want me? So, did you _think_ about aborting me?"

You remain silent.

"You actually went to the clinic?!" she screeches

And then, you break down into sobs. You haven't felt this bad about the abortion since the time right before Ever was born but this time, it's worse because you're looking into her face, telling her in so many words she was a mistake.

With that, she's gone.

* * *

You and Mark don't hear from her for nearly a week. You don't know where she's disappeared to until Derek calls you one afternoon letting you know she's been there with him the entire time.

"You told her about the abortion?" Derek asks softly. His tone's not accusatory, he just wants to know.

"I…" But you're in tears before you can utter another syllable.

He tells you that she's safe and, that she wants to come home to see you.

She arrives at LAX 2 days later. She doesn't speak during the entire car ride home. Once you pull up in the driveway, she immediately jumps out of the car and heads inside. You sigh heavily as you walk up the stairs, bypassing her room and retreating to your own, where you and Mark have spent the last nearly two weeks in seclusion. No words are said until Ella walks into your bedroom and sits down on the bed.

"I need to know. Tell me, everything" she whispers brokenly.

"Ella, I-"

"What changed your mind?" is all she asks you

"I was never sure that it was what I wanted in the first place. Ella from the minute I found out, I _knew_ I wanted to keep you. I was freaked out because I thought…at the time I thought a baby with Derek would save our marriage. I was afraid of loving, of _being_ in love with your father. Ella I was scared; I was _scared to death_. I went and I almost did it but, then, _I saw you_. I heard your heartbeat and no matter how much I tried to convince myself that the timing was wrong and that doing it was the right decision at the time, I couldn't get _you_ out of my head. I couldn't stop hearing _your _heartbeat. That's why I didn't do it"

"So, what about Daddy, did you tell him?"

"I did. At first, I was going to have the abortion and not tell him, but then I did. He was so excited. I went out and bought this Hanes Yankees onesie and a calendar and circled the due date, which was originally in May but-"

"I was born in March" she says softly, finishing your sentence for you

"Yeah" you say softly

"So, exactly how did you tell daddy?"

"I went to his apartment and I told him"

"And that's it?"

"No. I told him that I was scared of being in love with him, but I was: I was and I still am _completely_ in love with your father Ella. Your father and you and your brother and your sisters, you're my _whole world_."

"I used to think you guys were, perfect but now…"

"I'm so sorry honey. I am so sorry" you say to her

"No, No! Don't apologize mom. I mean, you guys just seem so perfect because you've been married my whole life and you've been through _so_ much together with the plane crash, and Sloane, and Bizzy and The Captain dying and Sunny's cancer and…with me"

"Ella, honey listen to me. You, you are our _greatest_ and most _wonderful _blessing. Your father and I wouldn't be who we are, _our family _wouldn't be what it is if we didn't have you in our lives" you say tearfully as she hugs you.

You welcome her hug with open arms and as you look at Mark, who's been watching from the doorway this entire time, you swear this is the best damn feeling in the world.


End file.
